So it's You
by Najesor Rose
Summary: Brittana... my story about them...
1. Chapter 1

**this is my second story... i am not so sure about it for now, it's my first attempt about Brittana of glee... actually i just read the summary about them... and this is what came in my mind... it will be a lot different... comments and review will be helpful... i don't own anything...**

**So it's You**

_**When it is like a sad ending…**_

Watching the bus from the other side of the street… I can see through the window the image of the person, the reason why I am here… I will stop that person from going away…

The traffic light is still green… the cars are passing fast… I want to run across the street but for sure I am rushing my death if I do that… I run through the sidewalk… running a fast pace trying to cope the speed of the bus…

"huh! Huh!" catching my breathing... "Stop!" I shout as loud as I can….

But the bus driver can't hear me… I can't run anymore… so I stop my feet from running… heavy breathing… I watch the bus; it is so far away now…

"Too late…. Too late…" I talking to myself… walk slowly… forward… "Too late…" my hands are down, looking ahead... every now and then cars are passing... but the bus is no longer can be seen...

Then the rain starts to fall… big raindrops are falling… continuously… slowly draining my body into coldness… but my face is warm…

I can't bare the regrets in my heart…. So I sit on my heels at the sidewalk… and I cry…. "I love you… can you hear me now?… I love you…." I weep…


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything... enjoy reading... and review if like...**

**"How it all did started"**

* * *

**_Summer of July…_**

**_Diner's… night shift…_**

"Two fries, 1 burger and a cup of coffee" Jillian reciting the orders

"Coming…" reply by their cook

I prepare the coffee…

"Brit… tomorrow is our free day, want to come with us? We will go outing at the beach…" Jillian smiling, you can see in her face she is so excited about the outing

"I don't know… I promise my mom to help her with the cleaning of our house garden" the coffee is ready; I put it on the counter "Coffee is ready…"

"Cleaning?" her expression is disappointed "Outing is more fun than cleaning…" she put the coffee on the tray … then walk to table 5

I just watch Jillian serving the coffee to the customer… then I clean the counters, wiping the food stains…

_I am working this summer to save money for the opening of high school… _

"So? You're coming or not?" Jillian coming back

I think for a moment… _cleaning or outing?..._sighs…

"They way I look at you now, it seems like; this is a decision of a lifetime…" she grins

"Okay fine…" I smile… "It just that I want to help my mom" then I continue wiping the counter

"We will pick you up tomorrow…" Jillian giggles with excitement

Zzzzzz

Morning at the Beach….

Our town have this white sandy beach… wonderful and so natural…

I wear simple beach clothing… I am just sitting under the beach umbrella… Jillian and our other friends having so much fun and enjoying the shore… running, chasing… yelling… and I am enjoying watching them…

I saw a car, stopping infront; meters away from us… then a tall guy get off the car… I can't help not to admire him… he is handsome, tall and neat… I keep staring at him… maybe he can notice it, then he looks at my direction…

_Crap…! _ I quickly turn my head… pretending I am not looking

After a few seconds he walk right straight to the big house... I follow him with a glance… I'm a bit surprise to see a girl following him… she is pretty, her clothing is like a pop idol… and her walking is calm and confident…

_Maybe his girlfriend… they are both good-looking and attractive_…

"Hey, join us" Jillian pulling her to stand up

"Wait… I don't like sunlight!" I pull my hands

"Guys… let's throw Brit into the water!" she calls her friends

My eyes widen "Mommy!" I instinctively call my mom…

No matter how I struggle… I ended up wet and floating on the sea water… _this is why I hate outing…!_

**Zzzz**

**_Next day - Diner's night shift_**

So rare in summer but tonight it is raining… no customers… I lazily sit on the stool…

The door opens…

I stand up and walk infront of the counter… I'm a bit astonished seeing it is the same guy this morning… and the same girl… _I can now conclude they are couples… _

They occupy the settee at the left near the glass window… Happy Jillian, seeing that there costumer is a handsome guy, in a flash; standing infront of them taking orders…

I keep staring at their direction… Jillian is beaming… she seems like having a good conversation with the guy… and I notice the girl with him, is just silent… _she is a understanding gf… _I can't help but smile… now I am staring at her… I get heart attack when I realized she is looking at me now… quickly I shifted my gaze… then turn around… _so embarrassing_… _I'd better clean something… _

"Why are you here?" Jean asking about her presence at the kitchen

"No customers…" I smile… "You need help? I can clean" I offer

"Clean the counters then…" Jean cheerfully told her

I grab the towel and starts wiping the top surface of the counters "Say Jean… do you know them?" I pointed my lips to their direction…

Jean, looking "You mean them?"

I nod…

"They are the grandchildren of Mr. Lopez… you know the owner of the big bakery in town… I heard they are vacationers from the city…" she continues her work

I stop my movement "You mean the two of them are siblings?" I want to confirm

"Yes… exactly…" she then look at Brittany "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing… I happened to see them twice now…" walk towards the corner counters

"You got a crush on him?" Jean grinning "He is good looking… tall and a city boy…"

That really hit me… "Nah… city boys are dangerous…" _actually he is really handsome… but I'm pretty sure he got a lot of gf's back there in the city_

"Denial…" Jean teasing her

"Whatever…" even I say that… I glance to where they are sitting… _city girl and city boy… so admirable… different from us here in town…_

**Zzzzz**

**Bakery**

The aroma inside the bakery house is so delicious, so bready… I ring the bell on the counter… and waited for the attendant… I did not expect but the city girl comes out… _she is the attendant today?_ I stand up properly… I don't know why I did that but it's my own action…

Few seconds…. Few more seconds….

No words from her… she just stand there at the counter… looking at me… _is she not going to ask, if I'm buying and what kind?... _I waited a few seconds more… _okay… okay… "_Hmmm…" breaking the silence… "I would like to buy melon bread and apple pie…" I sounded professional buyer

She blinks twice… then walks out of the scene…

"Ehhh seriously!?" I murmur…. _What kind of attitude is that? No manners… it's not professional at all…_ sighs… "I'll just go to the convenient store then" talking to myself… shrug my shoulder

"Good morning…" cheerful voice

My eyes widen… _the city boy…_ now I am feeling shy…

"My apologize about my sister's actions…" he smiles "So how may I serve you?"

_Oh my! He is so charming…_ I keep looking at him

"Why? Is there something wrong with my face?" touching his face, checking if there is dirt or something

I smile… "There is flour on your forehead…"

"Ahhh… wait" he turns around; clean his forehead then face infront again "So?"

"It's okay now…" _the way he talk is so confident and cool…_ _while me… I can't almost talk straight because he is infront…_

He smiles widely… making an expression… "Your orders?"

I unconsciously tuck my hair… even it is tied up… "Melon bread and apple pie…" my voice is low…

"Okay… how many?" he asks casually

"3 of both…" I take a deep breath… _why I am so shy…_

Using the food thong… "Here it is…. 3 melon breads and 3 apple pies…" noticing that the girl infront of him is very shy "Don't be shy… I am human also… like you…"

"eehh I know that… and I'm not shy… just a little bit shy…" I said it but my actions contradict

He look at her, examine with his eyes… this girl needs confidence "What about going out with me… the town event is tomorrow…"

"Huh?" _is he asking me on a date? _

"Your friends can come also… we had a booth, a bakery one and we need 1 more volunteer; you know attendant… and after that we can have fun together… so?" talking straight without hesitation

"Okay…" I answer… "See you tomorrow then…" the paper bag I'm holding is almost squeeze… I am flattered…

**Zzzzz**

"He did ask you on a date?" Jillian can't believe it

"It's not a date, a volunteer…" I corrected her

We were on our way to the event; just pass the gate…

"It's still a date, after that…" she pouts

I shrug my shoulder "He is a city boy Jillian… bet he got a lot of gf back there… so I will not fall in his trap…"

"For sure, your guts are rolling like a roller coaster right now… you just said that… but you're face is totally different… and you were a makeup and lipstick, and what's with this smell?" sniffing Brittany "Perfume?"

"Cologne…" I corrected her again… "Actually I got a crush on him… but it not that much"

Eyeing Brittany… "Denial… and you know; it's not good also that you will totally into him, because remember… he is just a vacationer"

_Jillian is right… after summer he will go back to the city… _

"Or, if you're mad enough… you can go after him… they said high school in the city is super cool…" she giggles "I wish I can study in the city… but I don't have relatives living there… so it's impossible for me…"

"Yeah right…" were getting near the place where are the booths are place

"But lucky you Brit… because you're aunty lives there… so you got a big chance" she kiss her cheek "Were here… see you after the show…" she then turn around and walk right away… her other friends are waiting

_Wait a minute… Jillian is right… I can study high school in the city… yes that's it!... aunt Tina will surely glad to let me live there… Oww no!… this is bad, I am deciding for myself… and I am bad about rush decisions…_

"Good evening…" he greets Brittany

My heart starts pounding… "Good evening…"

"Here, wear this..." handing the garments "And you're assigning here" he walks first inside the space in the booth…

"Okay…" _act professional…_ I keep telling myself

"Anyways we did not introduce our names… I'm Leeroy and you are?"

_Yeah we don't know each other's name; I just rush into this volunteer idea…_ "Brittany"

"It's really nice to know your name Brittany…" he smile

My shyness is attacking me again…

"And this is my younger sister… her name is Santana…" he pat his sister head

Santana push him away…

"Hello…" I greet her…

No reply from Santana…

_Is she mute?_... "I guess she doesn't like me"

"No, she's just acting like that… actually she can talk, she is a demon sister…" sounding joke

_Demon sister…_ I look glance at her… _she is like an angel… in my opinion…_

"I will leave you two here…" checking his wristwatch "I got a very important errand to do… I will be back right away…" he wink… then storm his way out of the booth

I unconsciously cover my mouth… _he wink at me… _crush attack… "ehhh!…" I did not control my emotion

Santana hearing the giggles from the girl beside her… just shrugs her shoulder… _so shallow…_

**Zzzzz**

After the booth presentation; Leeroy asks Brittany to ride the Ferris wheel… then they visit the other booths and shooting arcades…

"That was fun…" Leeroy sitting beside Brittany "Here…" giving the popcorn to her

Shyness attack… "Yeah… and thank you"

Silence takes over…

_Why he is quiet… I am more feeling awkward if it is like this… then a thought crosses my mind _"Hmmm Leeroy…" I speak softly…

"Yes?" he turns to face her, and can't help not to feel funny "You are shy again… you know why I ask about tonight? Because I want you to get used to me, not getting shy always…"

I am not hearing what he is talking, because I am more focus of what I am going to tell him "I really admire and appreciate your confidence and being straight forward talking towards other… it is okay if I study to the same school you're attending…" I almost out of breath saying that

He looks at her… "Yeah sure… you're becoming high school next school year?" he responds casually

I nod_…. I am very happy… I feel like, I am not rejected…_ the happy mood of the town event is jiving with my gladness…

"Same with Santana…" he smiles "I will be waiting… see you next school year then… and we will meet again…"

It's like a song of praises hearing those words from him… _he said he will be waiting, and we will meet again…. Kyaaaa….._ Unconsciously she giggles

"Are you cold?" he takes off his jacket "here"

"Thank you…" _actually I'm feeling warm and I'm sweating… my happiness is in high level_… well, _indirect confession is also a good idea… _

"Anyways, thank you for tonight, you're voluntary work is really great…" pauses "So you want to ride the ferries wheel again?" he grins

"Yeah sure…" _because I am happy, riding Ferris wheel together with you_

Zzzzz

Bedroom midnight…

So tired… sighs… we walk almost half of our way home…

So unlucky… Andry, he is Jillian's bf; his jeep choked in the middle of the road… my happiness went away as we walk along the road…

Then I smile… hugging my pillow… closes my eyes… sleepy… _my working shifts; I will definitely multiply it by 3… I will save money, and go to the city, I got a feeling my high school life is getting more exciting if it is there… and of course, I will meet him again… and well as the not talking Santana.. _


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything... enjoy reading... and review if like...**

* * *

**"Forgotten"**

**Opening of School year…**

"Hmmmmmmmmmmmm….." breathing the fresh year… "My first day as a high school student…" walking my way to the entrance of the school…

It's been 2 months since I made that indirect confession to Leeroy... I did not listen to my friends, they told me I will going to suffer hard times living here in the city… but how will I know what awaits; if I don't try... meeting him again is my big inspiration… However; after that night I haven't seen him anymore, I heard from the people in our town they already left back to the city… so I did not give up coming here…

Just by walking at the entrance pavements I can feel his presence… _finally…_

I roam my eyes around the school grounds… so big and spacious and refreshingly green to my eyes… also the thing I like about this school is that… our uniform is cute, just like what I always see in the TV… the other students walking, passing by; are all cool… a lot of handsome and pretty girls… seeing all of these I can feel my heart's excitement… _high school romance…_

**Ding…dong… Ding…dong… (School bell)**

"It's already the bell…" I hurriedly climb the stairs… my room is at Building A… Second floor... "Excuse me…" a bunch of student are on my way… they are taking the stairs, slowly

They look at Brittany… then part ways to give her space…

I smile to them "Thank you…" stepping upward… passing through them… they all look at me… and that gives me a shy attack… I trip my next step… "Ahhhh" I am falling… I close my eyes… _this is my end… _

Seconds passes…

I can feel someone standing at my back… _I fall right into someone…! Thank God… I thought it is my end…_ taking a deep breath because my blood rushes when I am falling…

"Are you alright?" the guy asking, supporting her to get on to her feet again

I turn around to face the person who saved my life today… "Thank you… I'm….. fine…" my legs become mushy…_ Leeroy…_ my heart melts seeing his face again… I look at him, smiling widely

He smiles back… "Next time be careful… the stairs here are slippery…" reminding the girl infront of her…

"Lee…." Call by a girl; she is on the second floor corridor already, at the stair entrance "Hurry up… they are waiting…"

"Coming…" he responds "Have a nice day…" patting Brittany's head… then, step forward; almost running, climbing up on the stairs

Left speechless… _he did not recognize me? Would that mean; he forgot everything he said that night… _my excited feeling is somewhat replace by agony… _he is the only reason why I came here…_

**Zzzz**

Classroom…

_I am feeling down… _the thoughts about him keeps coming back… sighs… lean forward… resting my hands on the table infront of me… _this will be my sitting place for the rest of the semester… _I turn my head to my right… empty chair and table… _irresponsible student; absent the first day of school… _

Homeroom ended… the teacher adviser left the room already…

Sigh… I am feeling uneasy… my mind can't settle… the thought he did not remember, it is really bugging me so much…

"Hi… are you alright? By the way my name is Nico, short for Nichole…" shifting her body to face at the back, and then offer her hand for a shake hand

I sit straight… "Hello, my name is Brittany… nice to meet you…" shake hands with her

"And I'm Gabi short for Gabriella…" she wink, she is sitting beside Nico

"Hello… Brittany…" I reply

"Nico" offer hand shake

Facing the 2 girls… "We will be seatmates… guys lets be friends okay?" Gabi's expression is welcoming

"Yeah sure…" Nico reply casually

"Of course… in fact I have no friends here… I am new, in this city… so being friends with you girls is really helping and exciting…" _now talking about friends… I feel lonely; I miss my friends back in our town… _

"For real? so where you from then? Well me… I live in this city since I was born… our house is just 2 stations from here" Gabi giving information about her house location

"Mine is 3 stations ride… so it's like far… about you Brittany?" Nico asking her

_They are friendly… and I can feel they are nice… at least now I have people to be with and talk with…_ "One station ride" I grin…

"Lucky…" Nico and Gabi chorus…

The next teacher gets inside the room... "Alright everyone, take your seats now… and sit properly… _"_

The students moving, taking their seats and face infront to their next Teacher…

"Good morning… I am your PE teacher… My name is Trina Riche"

"Good morning Miss Riche… you look beautiful today…" say from the group of 3 boys sitting at the back center of the classroom

"Carl, Teo and Roco…" she calls their name "Meet me at the Detention office later, after class"

"Wahhhhhhhhhhhh…." Ruckus from the students

Murmurs….

"Miss, it's just the first day of school…" Teo scratching his head

Chuckle…

"Class quiet… face infront" she louder her voice

The students facing infront again… Now they look serious and a little nervous and afraid to their PE teacher…

She chuckle… "I was just joking guys…."

"Wahhhhhh…." Can't believe expression from the student

"Well now… listen… I will not be a strict teacher… but I want respect from each of you… is it clear?"

"Yes Miss Riche" cheerful answers from the students… now they are feeling at ease' ready to participate and to listen to their new teacher….

"Since this is the first day of class… I will not give a lecture… but I want you to talk to your seatmate on your right side… that seatmate of yours will going to be your PE partner for the rest of the semester…" she announce to them

I look at my right side… "Great… empty chair…" I roll my eyes…

"Hey Brittany, who occupies that sit?" Gabi glancing at the empty chair

I shrug my shoulder "No idea… why is not taken by the way?"

"Because it is the sitting plan… our adviser did the planning…" Nico joining the conversation

"I just hope, whoever student owns this chair is not lazy going to school…" sighs…

Gabi concern for her new classmate friend… "It will be a great PE activity for you then…"

Sighs… Thinking about that, it gives me more misery…

**Zzzz**

**Going Home**

I and my new friends walk together to the station… our trains are in the same route…

Talking and sharing about ourselves while we were walking along the street to the station…. They are really so nice and comforting; and easy to be with…

I stop my feet from walking… never expect to see him again… he is walking at the opposite side of the street, together with other girls and boys… he is smiling and having a good conversation to them… _he is so admirable_… I keep looking at him and turn my head, following his movement…

Nico and Gabi watching Brittany, who is bounded by love spell…

"So you are also attracted to Leeroy Lopez…" Nico smiling to her

Back to reality… "You know him?" I walk forward to get near to them

Nico crosses her arms "Everyone in the school knows him…"

"Really?" that made me think; _well maybe because he is friendly and nice _

"Who will not know him…" Gabi sharing information "He is well- mannered, law abiding, his grades are extremely high, highly praised by the teachers and he is our student council president…."

"Adding to that… he is good-looking, tall and plays tennis well… despite of all that wonderful traits he never shown arrogance…" Nico adding more information

"Wow" I don't know what to say hearing the information about him; _he is a high profile student… _I can feel my eyes are warm… _what I got into… he is like a dream then…_ I look down…

"Brittany… you okay?" Nico holding her shoulder, patting her head…

"I'm fine… it's just reality hurts sometimes…" I wipe the tears at the corner of my eyes…

Gabi lighten up the mood… "Reality is… you have the whole year to work on… you can make him fall inlove with you… Leeroy Lopez… is human, just like us… so you know… smile smile Brit" cheering her

Remembering what he told me 2 months ago…

-Don't be shy… I am human also… like you…- Leeroy statement in chapter 1

I chuckle… _really my high school life had just started… I still have a lot of chance…_

"Look at you… stunning when happy" Nico comforting her

"Thanks guys…" I smile… _I am very thankful that I meet and befriend them… they are now part of the column of my life here in the city… _"Let's go…" I walk first… _I won't easily give up… _

**Zzzzz**

Sweet Shop… 3 blocks away from their house (Aunt House)…

"Thank you Sir… Come again…" I smile to the customer… my shift is almost over…

_Yes…. As you can see… I am still a working student… and I'm proud to say finding work here in the city is so easy… I want to earn money for myself since I don't want my mom sending me allowance now and then… _

The door's hanging bell cling clang… another customer…

"Good evening… we have delicious cakes here…" as the customer walks nearer and stands infront… **_Santana…._** I am pretty sure, this girl infront of me is her… _the not talking Santana… who will forget her black shiny hair and pretty face…_and watching her wearing 1 piece dress… _she is so_ _cute…._

"I like this one…" Santana pointing her index finger the cake inside the glass stand

Thoughts interrupted "Which one?" I bend my body downward to look for the cake she's pointing at

"That one" she looks downward… through the glass, pointing it again

"This?" I mean the green cake

"No…" Santana now slightly bend and looking through the mirror… "That one... with strawberries on top…"

"This… one…" I look at her; to be exact if it the one she means… and our eyes meet… then my heart starts pounding…

Not avoiding eye contact… "Yes that one…" then stand up straight again…

I don't know but I feel my cheeks are warm… maybe because this is the first time I hear her voice… I put the cake in a box container… "This cost fifty dollars…" handing to her

Santana giving to her the money in exchange… exact amount… she keep looking at the girl infront

"Thank you… Come again…" I smile…

Staring…

She keeps staring at me… I am feeling embarrass… maybe she can remember me now…

-twick- She turn around and walk out of the sweet shop...

_Not professional… as always… _sighs… but I am smiling… _so you can talk… and her voice is velvety… she should speak more… _then I watch her, crossing the street… _Santana Lopez… interesting girl, to think we are the same age…_


	4. Chapter 4

**"Amulet of Love"**

* * *

Six in the morning, Brittany received a text message from Gabi… they will meet up at the said address on her text message… it says urgent…

"You're late…" Gabi complaining… they waited about 15 minutes already…

"I helped my Aunty first… So what's the urgent?" I look at them; covering behind the tree… they are like, hiding from someone…

Nico, pulling her to join them; covering behind the tree… "Stay hidden…" she sounded sneaky

I step back a little "Hey… wait… you guys are not going to do…" cant finish what I was trying to say…. "Wait…..!"

Gabi seeing the incoming person… instantly she pulls Brittany "His coming…"

The 3 of them are squatting behind the tree…

I look at them, my gaze are questioning their unusual actions…

Nico smiling… "Brit, that house infront of us… that's the house of your dream guy…"

I widen my eyes… _Leeroy's house…_

"And he is that jogging guy…" Nico pointing the person running along the sidewalk, across the street…

I slowly sneak my head a little to peep if it is Leeroy… "But he is wearing hooded sweater…" I react watching the jogging guy "Are you sure? His wearing the hood, covering his head and all we can see is his back…"

Nico pulling her again… "That's him… my sources are reliable… and see… he stops infront of their house… talking to Mrs. Lopez… his mother"

I peep back… "I'm now convince…" _wait wait! What we are doing is creepy…. This is the so popular –stalking-!..._ I move back to Nico "This is stalking!..." I strongly pronounced the word STALKING

"This is not stalking… this is working for your love to come true…" Nico is serious saying that statement

Pauses… I look at her… _seriously?_... I shake my head… _reality reality!_ "Then let's get out of here! Before he can sees us" _I can't bear to accept if he will find us here, and he will think I am stalking him… _

Gabi, running back to join them… "Here… use this…" showing a little wood tablet

I look at the wood tablet… there is an inscribed Chinese words? "What's that?"

"Brittany, this is an Amulet of Love" Gabi cheerfully introduce the tablet "The words here are about love…"

Nico interrupting "Gab are you sure it is really for love? Because that's Chinese words" a little unsure

Smiling and confident "100 percent about love, the seller read it for me…"

_ I can't believe this… they made me come here with some nonsense amulet… _sighs… my head is aching just by listening to their conversation...

Gabi stands up… "Brittany, stand here… infront of me, then face the house"

I scratch my head… I just follow what she wants me to do… stand up and face to the house infront of us… I can see Leeroy's back… he is talking to his mother near the gate… "Done…"

"Raise your 2 hands above the air… then focus your gaze to him… focus okay?" Gabi giving instruction again

"Gab, are you sure about this?" I feel like this is craziness

Gabi nods… pull a paper out of her bag pocket… "Come on Brit… raise… raise your hands… I will read the chant now"

"Okay…" I shrug my shoulder… raise my two hands… and lock my eyes to Leeroy's back "This be good! Because I feel like stupid doing this"

Nico controlling her chuckles… She is having great time watching Brittany… "Hands on the air…" she cheers them, then chuckles again

Gabi takes a deep breath "I Gabriela… friend of this mortal… I am calling the Goddesses of Love; Venus and Aphrodite… adding by the power of elements… wind that blows… Fire like Sun; that shines… water that flows… earth that is life and birth" her voice is like a chanter

"Pfffftttttttt….." Nico controlled laugh… covering her mouth… so funny…

I am biting my lips… so close to laughing… "pfft pfft…" trying not to laugh…

Gabi continuing "Bring forth your overwhelming power…. help this friend of mine; a girl name Brittany… to own the heart of that person standing meters away from us…. Love Rules!" raising her 2 hands and look up the sky…

Then a lightning struck in the sky, and thunder roars… (Note: Just a coincidence, it seems like there a probability to rain today)

Shocker… we all jump on our feet…

"Scary!" Nico stands up quickly… joining them

Astonish and delighted of what just happened "It works! hahaha"

"Gabi you're a genius!" I hold her 2 hands and we jump together… "That was awesome!"

At the opposite side of the street; Lopez residence…

Mrs. Lopez noticing the bunch of young teenagers making noise and seems like fighting… "Santana, do you know those girls standing beside the tree? Across the street"

Santana hearing that, she turn around to check what her mother mean… she looks straight to the girls standing at the other side of the street…

"I think you know them, it's the same uniform with your school…"

Brittany, Gabi and Nico so noisy to where they are… forgetting they should hide…

Santana walking now in a fast pace… want to catch up the noisy girls… she takes off the hood covering her head…

"Oh my God!" Nico interrupting them "That is his sister! She's coming to our direction!"

Both Brittany and Gabi end their celebration…

"Run…." Gabi running first

Shock attack… I run also… following Gabi… and so as Nico... we run franctically; away from that place…

Seeing them running away… Santana shakes her head with disbelief… she then turn back to her mother…

"Do you know those girls?" Mrs. Lopez asking again

"Just a bunch of delinquent mom…" she walks straight inside the house "I will ready for school now…" continuing to the front door…

"Young girls nowadays… they are becoming wild…" closing the gate

**Zzzzz**

**2 blocks away from Lopez Residence**

"Huh! Huh! Huh!..." heavy breathing… "Let's stop here! I'm tired…" Nico bending, holding her knees… she is out of breath

I stop also… holding my chest… "Huh… Huh! Okay…. Hoohhh…."

Gabi standing infront of them "Hahahaah!" laughs "Hahahaha that was fun!" taking heavy breathing also

"Huuuh!" blowing a mouthful of air… that releases my tension and ease my heart and lungs… "Yes… that was crazy!" I chuckle

Nico recovering now… stands up "That was a failure…" looking at them "It's not your dream guy, that person is his younger sister…" reminding them

That makes me think also…. "Yeah… can we do it again?" I face Gabi

"This amulet can only be use once… once only" showing it "And the seller of this just goes back to China, so you know this is the only one left…"

"Ahhhh…." Sighs… I am feeling dismay… after our hard work and stupid actions there…

Nico noticing Brittany is sad again… "Next time… next time… it just the first day…" tapping her friends shoulder

I smile… "Yeah…"

"Actually is not real… you know these kinds are not really real… " she chuckles "So don't worry about not the right person we enchanted this tablet… okay?" now she is telling the truth to them

All eyes to Gabi… staring….

"Because I want to cheer you up, Brit" she smile to her

"I understand… thanks for the effort Gab… and that was fun really…"

They all 3 laugh about what they just did, this early morning…

**Zzzz**

**Classroom **

Brittany merrily chatting with Gabi and Nico… they are still not done about their laughing of what they just did… Gabi, tying the amulet to Brittany's Cp strap…

Their excitement ends when a black haired girl enters the room… all eyes to her… the boys in the class admiring the new student…

Our eyes widen…

"Santana…." I speak softly…

Quicken movements among us… facing away from her… avoiding face to face…

Santana roaming her eyes around the classroom… then walks straight to the empty chair…

My stomach souring… _for the love of God, she is my seatmate… _I motion to face the wall… I am feeling guilty… _for sure she will recognize us..._

She sits and hang her bag at the left side of her chair… afterwards notices that her seatmate is kind'a trembling?

I can feel she is looking at me… and I glance infront to Nico and Gabi… they are avoiding facing at the back… they pretend; they are reading and writing…

Santana looking intently at the blonde girl…

I cover my mouth… _there's no way she can see us, especially me… we run before she can reach our location…_

Staring…

I keep still, looking at the wall…

"Is this you? Brittain Peirce?" Santana calling the blonde girl's attention that looks stupid, watching the wall

Irritated to hear she murders my name, I quickly turn to face her "its Brittany…! Brittany!" I repeat my name "My name is Brittany Peirce…" I corrected her; my expression is etching… then change into surprise and a little shock… _How did she get that?... _

Santana, showing to her what she's holding… stares more….

_Crap! Maybe it fell when we escaped… _"My bad… maybe I drop it somewhere… thank you… you found it…" I smile, wide smile…

No words from Santana… Staring…..

"Because sometimes I am careless… I kept losing my things… really thank…."

Santana swiftly move her right hand and get something inside her bag… A scissor… then she motion to cut Brittany's School ID…

"Alright! I'm sorry…!" I quickly stand up; bowing "Don't cut it please" _today is just the 2__nd__ day of school _

Staring… wanting more… motion to cut again… a very small cut of Brittany's School ID…

"Ahhh no…" I hasten, pulling Gabi and Nico to join me "Stand up you two! Pretending to read! My School ID is in danger!"

Then the 3 of them bows repeatedly… in chorus "We are very much sorry of our public nuisance this morning… we promise we will not set foot to your street anymore"

Now Santana is satisfied…

The 3 of them sit back….

Gabi and Nico… did not join the conversation… it just happened they know Santana well…

"Can I get back my ID?"

"No…" Santana keep staring at Brittany…

Feeling guilty again…. _She is still staring at me… _I turn to face infront… avoiding her emotionless face…

"You're stalking my brother…" accusing Brittany

Gives me heart attack… "I'm not!..." I face her again

Staring….

_She's still staring at me…_ I calm myself "It's not stalking… it more on admiring him" I explain my side of the incident this morning

"Okay Brittain… I will not tell my brother about this…"

"It's Brittany, Brittany!" I sometimes pronounced words wrong but I don't when it is a person's name…

"Okay Brittany…" Santana repeating the name

"Thanks" that give's rest to my worries

She clip Brittany's School ID to her own ID holder

Watching her doing that "Wait… that's mine…" eyeing my ID

"This is mine… for now…" Santana confidently say it "I will give it back to you if you do me a favour… just a slight favour…"

Sighs… "Okay" I agree to her right away… not thinking what the favour she's asking to me

**Zzzzz**

**Afternoon – Today's Class ended… the students are going home…**

Santana sitting on the bleacher… sipping yogurt… and reading a book… "You will clean up to the end of the running lines…

I stop picking garbage "Ahhhhh! That is a 100 meters away! Why not help me then? This is your cleaning duty in the first place" I complain to her

Santana looking to where Brittany standing "Brittain, I will help you now… but tomorrow you will clean this area once more…"

"Nevermind…!" I starts picking cans again "I will clean this ground all by myself!" then I glance back at Santana… now I am imagining she is a Demon Girl, laughing happily making me do this cleaning alone…. _She's making my life more miserable!_


	5. Chapter 5

**"Tutorial"**

* * *

"The result of your first quiz... there are students who failed to pass... some just barely passed" MR. Vincent their math teacher, distributing the quiz papers of the students... "And I would like to congratulate Ms. Lopez..." stop at Santana's side... "You got a perfect score... Congratulations..." handed to her the paper

Santana accepting it and looking at the result... _easy quiz_...

Then she notice Brittany, the blonde girl is feeling down... she peep to see her quiz result... "hmmmfff..." she somewhat smirk seeing Brittany's result "with a score like that... my brother will not even look at you..."

Brittany hearing that... quickly turns around to face Santana...

My expression is defeated "Because the equation is so complex and confusing... even Gabi and Nico failed"

Nico suddenly interrupts Brittany after hearing that... "I passed the quiz... see 89 percent... it's you and Gabi only... exclude me" she grins showing her paper... then glance at Gabi; with a doubtful expression on her face...

"How did it happen I only got 65 percent" Gabi mutter... scratching her head

"You're a little ahead Gabi... Brittain here only got 45 percent of the quiz..." Santana putting emphasize the 45% words

_This is so embarrassing..._ I look at Santana's paper... "How did you get perfect score?" _It is still fresh in my memory that was a day ago... Santana is not listening to our Math teacher's lecture and yet she got a perfect score?..._

Santana lean her cheek upon her palm... her elbow on the table... she smirk... "Because I am a genius..."

I am blinded by her overwhelming confidence... "Help me please!" drag my chair closer to her... clasp my two hands... "Please..."

Santana not moving a muscle... as if she did not hear Brittany

_What are the words can move a mountain?_ "Master Santana... a genuies student... Please help me with my math problems..." highly praise her... _maybe she will be move by it... that is an extreme tribute..._

She glances at Brittany... looking at her; she is desperate and serious... "Okay... but my tutorial session is high price..."

Scowl my eyebrows... "You're becoming selfish again..." pouting my lips...

"You're a total beginner... and tutoring a brain like yours need a lot of effort; and time consuming... it will be 1 day cleaning per tutorial session..." Santana announcing her deal

She is really a Demon T.T... "Okay fine! Bring it on! Just help me with this nonsense math!" in the end I am the one accepting the unfair deal... _I guess..._

**Zzzzzz**

**Sweet shop... night shift... **

Only 15 minutes left and my shift is over... many costumers tonight... I am busy entertaining and serving their buys... the tables are all occupied...

At the left end of the room... Santana is sitting there; waiting for my shift to end... she will starts my math tutorial tonight... _actually the deal is not that unfair after all, because tutoring someone like me, getting confuse when I can see a lot of numbers; really needs efforts.._ _Now to mention it, she wears cute clothing tonight... actually when she is wearing our school uniform; it really suits her, she is neat and stunning... and now; watching her wearing her casual clothes... she is more dazzling and attractive..._ I can feel my cheeks are warming; watching her from where I stand... _this is an admiration to the person who is admirable... _

_And she really like that cake, remembering the first time Santana bought a cake in the shop... the first time I hear her voice, I thought she can't talk..._ I am smiling, watching Santana, and I did not notice it...

Santana glance to the counter and seeing Brittany smiling to her...

_Seriously this girl... _eyeing her, giving a cue that there is a customer already, standing infront of the counter...

_What does she mean by that enlarging her eyes like that?..._ Chuckles... _Santana sometimes is funny also..._

"Excuse me" a lady wearing office uniform

Astonish... my thoughts interrupted... _customer!..._ "Sorry mam... how may I serve you?" smile... now I will focus on my work... focus focus...

**Zzzzz**

**Shift ended...** changing my working uniform at the locker... putting on my school uniform... after school; I go directly to my working place... "That was careless back there" I mean the negligence of my work... but there is no mistake admiring Santana... and also she is an interesting girl...

"You're slow..." Santana complaining to Brittany who just sits infront of her...

I somewhat close my eyes... "I'm sorry your highness but I sign out first... and change my uniform"

She looks at her empty ID holder... "Here... you're precious School ID" she put it on the table

Seeing my school ID again... thrilled... "Thank you... I never expect this day will come..." grabbing the ID, and excitedly fit it in my ID holder... "Ahhhh there's no worry feeling anymore... wearing a real school ID than this fake empty one..." _yes that's it... My dear friends Gabi and Nico gave me this idea about empty school ID... it's a treacherous deed, but if I don't do it... everyday; I will buy permission slip..._

Santana a little amuse of how shallow this blonde girl... _thrilling just something like that..._ "Enough about that ID... it's getting late..."

"Okay..." excited how Santana will explain to me the confusing set of numbers...

"Hey guys... let's start already" Gabi excitedly joining the conversation... actually she was there all the time, sitting together with Santana and very busy with her phone... texting?

"It's a miracle you lock your cp... So Gabi, does your favourite fan fiction site blocks you now?... you keep reading stories there, every minute..." Santana's a bit hurtful remarks

Gabi smiling... not even hurt with Santana's words... "It is worldwide... every second every minute there are updates..." unlocking again her cp... "See... my lists" scrolling down her favourites stories... "Gotta cope up... gotta cope up..." she locks her cp again...

Santana just roll her eyes... "If only you cope up with math subject, maybe you're not here for tutorial..."

I chuckle... their conversation is a bit funny... and Santana always honest and blunt

"Brittain, stop imagining there... with Gabi's addition... 1 and half day cleaning every tutorial session..." Santana reminding her about the little addition to her bargain

Halted happy thoughts... "Then I take back the free drinks then!" my respond

Santana hearing that... fuming expression... "Why you're taking it back? Talking to you and talking to Gabi, explaining this, explaining that... my vocal is beaten inside...! You need to provide healthy and comforting services for me! Tutoring you two is not a walk in the park!"

"Fine! I get you water then!" even she is unkind to me... I'm still a good and considerate person...

"Bottled mineral water!" demanding Santana

_Wait it's also like the costs of this free drink..._ "You're so demanding!"

Now they are arguing...

Gabi checking her watch... "Excuse me... "

"What!" Santana and Brittany looking both to Gabi

Feeling small and scolded by her 2 friends... Gabi fidgeting her fingers... "It's already late in the evening... and we haven't started a single number" she is like murmuring...

Santana and Brittany calming... after hearing that statement from Gabi...

"Adding to that..." she smiles... "You two are like late bloom couple... fighting over small things..."

Moments of silence between them... and the other customers going back to their own business... not looking at them anymore...

Santana... takes a deep breath... "Okay... let begin then..."

I nod... don't want to have a small fight with Santana... at least for this moment... words from Gabi are enough already, to put truce between us...

**Zzzz**

**School Cafeteria**

Lunch time, together with Santana, Nico and Gabi... I brought my quiz papers... can't eat just by looking my test results...

"Get a hold of yourself Brit... you can still pass... just keep getting scores like that..." Nico encouraging her

"Even Science and History you barely got a passing score..." Santana starting her bluntness once more "The only advice I can give to you is; forget about my brother... you're only good about love matters and you're academic performance is a failure... I cant vouch or give a recommendation for you "

Hasten again... get closer to Santana... "Please... he is my dream... to love him is my dream..."

Santana not showing any expression, continue eating her lunch...

"Master Santana... our saviour; Math genius" now I am more used to call her like that...

A guy passing their table... halts and step back... stopping infront of them...

"Santana, sis... this is an unusual sight; seeing you here eating at the cafeteria..." Leeroy sounding cheerful

_Lee... Leeroy..._ I am feeling mushy again...

I kick Santana's foot... she kick back and we are kicking each other foot under the table...

Santana adjusting her sitting "Brother... I want you to meet my classmates... Nico... Gabi and the ever Brittain... I mean Brittany" she mistakenly calls her Brittain, because when she read Brittany's school ID it somewhat appears Brittain...

"Hi" Nico waves her hand, blushing

Brittany is looking down on the floor; as if the floor is a beautiful creation of art...

Leeroy smiling to Brittany... _a shy girl.._. "My name is leeroy... nice to meet you girls... and I want to congratulate you 3, you made it! Bringing my sister to eat lunch here in our cafeteria..."

Santana annoyed, stares at her Brother...

Gabi pinching Brittany's arm...

"Ouch..." I face her... widening my eyes... "Stop it..." I know this is a flattering moment but the pinch is also painful

"Your failed papers..." Gabi whispering words...

Heart attack... _my papers are on the table... the 75.5 percent history quiz result is so visible..._ I quickly grab the papers... and with all the unluckiness in the world... 1 paper falls on the floor, near Leeroy's feet...

He picks it... and he can see the big 75.5% result of Science quiz... and the header is Brittany's name... "Brittany Pierce?" he face the shy blonde girl...

Santana shrug her shoulders... _it's not my fault anymore..._ then she continues eating... "So unlucky Brittain..."

"Tha... that's me..." stuttering words...

Understanding the new students; especially those first years like this shy blonde girl... "You need tutorial... This weekend, Saturday... if you're free you can meet me at the City Library... I work there as student aid... if you like to have a tutorial session with me" he smile

"Lee..." call from the same girl the first day of school... she's always together with Leeroy...

"I'll see you then?" he winks at her and turnaround walk towards his friends table

Brittany giggles...

"Oh my God... my heart stops for a moment..." my paper is crumpled... I can't help not to squeeze when I am flattered.

"If that's so... then you are dead by now..." Santana murmurs; glancing at Brittany... _so shallow..._

**Zzzzz**

**Weekend – Saturday – City Library...**

I asked the library attendant and he said that Leeroy Lopez is not yet around... so I decided to browse the towering bookshelves... it is a huge library... Just by watching the fully loaded shelves; i can say.. there are thousands of books in this place... wonderful sight...

_I woke up early, and prepared everything... put efforts, a lot of efforts to look great today... my heart keeps pounding fast and hard, whenever I think I will meet him here and have a full time so close to him..._ giggles... _but though it is also embarrassing because this is all about my failing scores... it can be helped also, subjects and lectures here in the city are more complicated and confusing..._

Half hour passes by... again... i ask the attendant... he ask his colleagues but they said Leeroy Lopez must be absent today... hearing it, it breaks my heart... but I control my expression and say my thank you to them...

I walk silently out of the library...

Continue walking, slow heavy walking... _is this they all called –stood up-... when a person failed to show up at the exact time and place? Well, this is heart downing and really painful... I am so excited and full of anticipation about our meeting today... I even practice my statements of what I'm going to answer if he asks me; why I am getting low scores of my quizzes... _

Walking... forward... going home... _Helping my aunty in household chores will be a lot better..._

Walking... _maybe he is busy... or an important errand came up... that's why he didn't arrive at the library today... even that is the reason... still my heart aches... and emotion I want to cry..._

Raindrops falling...

"Rain?" that wakes me up from my emotional sentiments... "But the broadcast this morning..."

Then the big raindrops falling fast... any seconds by now heavy rain will pour down...

I rush my way to the corner of an accessory shop... take cover under the roof... my clothes are slightly wet... and I'm feeling cold... _maybe this love amulet is the jinx of my life here in the city... _I look at the hanging wood amulet, tied to my phone strap...

"Brittain?" Santana recognizing Brittany standing at the corner of a shop "Why are you here?" looking at her clothes slightly wet and she seems feeling cold...

Seeing Santana infront of me, standing under the white umbrella... the pain and misfortune I am feeling suddenly replace by relieve and my heavy feeling is lighten up... "I... I forgot to bring umbrella" I smile weakly...

Looking at Brittany... "Where is my brother?"

Remembering that "I think he is busy today... he did not show up at the Library so I decided to go home..." speaking softly

Frowns... "And still you are smiling after that... seriously... you are so shallow..."

"You are so mean and blunt Santana, always!" my reaction to her statement... _maybe I am shallow but what if Leeroy has some important matters to attend first..._

"Quit imagining things again... it will not help you with this rainy situation..." she motion to share umbrella to Brittany "since you keep forgetting to bring important things with you... I will let you share umbrella with me..."

Pauses... did not expect she will share umbrella with me... all my expectation; is that she will pesters me and walk away... "O... okay..." happy and a bit shy? I stand beside her... now we are sharing umbrella...

The 2 of them walk a little slower so that they will not get wet...

Santana breaking the silence between them... "Let's exchange phone numbers..." she suggest to Brittany

I look at her... that is out of nowhere... had a bad feeling about this exchange of numbers...

Santana stops walking... Drawing out her phone from her sweater's pocket

"Hey don't just stop like that! I am drenching already!" step back, wanting cover under the umbrella

"You're number?" impatient Santana

"Just a moment your highness..." open my bag and draw out my phone...

Few seconds, they now have exchanged phone numbers...

Santana eyeing the hanging wood amulet... "What is that strange wood tablet?"

"ahh this... it's nothing..." hurriedly put back my phone in my bag... _to think this is the fake amulet we used that day... the day I met Santana and she started making my life more miserable..._

She observes Brittany is silent... "This exchange of phone number is for official use only... text or call me if something like this happen again..."

I nod... then smile... _so she is concern about me then... maybe she's not that bad after all..._

Santana ending Brittany's happy thoughts "And also this is a tool, an easy way for the confirmation of your cleaning duty... everyday..." blink twice "And giving to you my number, that costs half day cleaning... so in total... your cleaning duty is 2 days every tutorial session..."

I widen my eyes... "Give me back my number then! And I give back yours!" _Demon... _

"Okay, I will not share umbrella to you then..." Santana walking first, leaving Brittany in the middle of the sidewalk...

"Wait!" I run after her... and embrace to her hand... "Okay... deal accepted... you are so mean... I just hope you know that" I'm now taking back my word about her... _she is a total unkind Demon girl... T.T_

"You don't have to remind me about it... coz I know that already..." Santana's saying that without emotion, just looking forward...

Sighs... "Then drop me by the bus stop, 2 blocks from here..." keep embracing her arms... _like I will let her leave me here; under the rain..._

"We will ride bus together... I don't like to hear news tomorrow, a girl attempting to hurt herself, jump off the bus even it is not still at the bus stop... that's a real shame" keep looking forward

I pout my lips "As if I will do that... I love myself... and hospital bills are expensive..."

Santana chuckles... she fined it funny...

"Wahhhh I made you laugh... self laugh..." looking at her

"I'm not..." Santana starting to feel irritated... _This blonde girl is so noisy..._

"I hear you chuckles... I'm not deaf... even the rain is loud but I can hear you!" giggle... letting go of my hug to her arm

Santana roll her eyes... and starts walking fast again...

Rain pouring on my head once more... "Hey! Wait!" chases her again... now for sure I will not let go of my hug to her arms...

No words from Santana...

"I will not say a word anymore... no more words from me... I swear; really, no more words..." assuring her...

Santana staring at Brittany... her stares is like saying; you're still noisy...

I pause... "Zip..." motion my hand zipping my mouth... then smile... watching the serious Santana... not looking at me but focusing at the road ahead...

_Santana is really an interesting girl... and cute at the same time... I don't know why I keep accepting her bluntness and mean words to me... even the unfair cleaning and tutoring deal... but I can still manage to be with her every day in school and be with her; like this... I am happy when we are together... and I am interested to know her more... _


	6. Chapter 6

**Track and Field Star**

* * *

Sunday morning… Brittany goes with her Aunty to the supermarket to buy groceries for their weekly supply…

"Brittain…" Santana greeting her behind… not anticipating she will see Brittany in here

I knew already it is Santana, turn around to face her "Your highness… what a surprise…. Good morning…."

Staring at Brittany's cart… "You're a hard worker…" she meant to compliment her

"Yes of course I am helping my Aunty… living in her house for free really motivates my hard working style…" smiles…

"What's that?" she meant the one she's checking before she found her

"These are groceries your highness… Don't tell me you don't know about these stuffs…." My voice tone is kind of taunting

"I mean that one…" staring at the displays

"Sugars…." I reply without looking behind "I'm buying ingredients for cooking cookies…"

Staring…. Santana is not convince…

"Why staring?" I ask her; really her staring is making me uncomfortable

"You're making real cookies?"

"Yes… cookies… food your highness…." Smiles… "And its 50% off in these sugars so I'm gonna get one of this… saves money…" really we need to be a wise buyer….

"Let me see your list of ingredients…" Santana asking the paper Brittany's holding

I look at her… then give to her the paper… Sighs… "You think I don't know what I am buying?"

Not listening… reading the list… "It say's a fine sugar… not that one's" meant the sugar Brittany about to get

"It's just the same… SUGAR…." with emphasize

Now Santana looking at her "It's not… the texture result will be different… what the use of this list is if you don't follow it exactly…"

I look at her… _is she serious?... _"The important is you cook well"

"Follow me… beginner like you really…" sighs… Santana just shaking her head with disbelief "Accuracy and calculation and most importantly follow the procedures and list of ingredients and correct measurements…"

I just go behind her… "Your highness you are always the perfectionist one…"

Santana just walking…

"You need to allow mistakes sometimes…"

"If I did something like that… and it would mean I'll be like you?" stopping infront of the refined sugars display…

Standing beside Santana… "What's wrong with me?" pouting my lips

"Everything…" grabs the box of sugar… "This is the exact sugar… See… refined…"

"I can read it your highness…" getting the sugar from her and put it in the cart

"Next flour…" Santana walking again…

"Look at you… you don't even think you can hurt me with your bluntness… do you know that?" I keep pouting my lips and still following Santana

"Yeah… I exactly knew it… and I was born this way…." turning left

I chuckle hearing that… "You know what hearing you saying that statement… it is like I am hearing you singing it…"

"Huh?" clueless Santana yet still walking forward

"Baby I was born this way…yyy….." I sing the chorus of Lady Gaga's song, with a dance

"Jesus Christ Brittain… stop singing… now I am regretting why did I ever greeted you awhile ago" Santana walking faster, trying to get far from Brittany who is singing and dancing

I look around "what's wrong… this no one here… only us… hey wait!..." chasing Santana

**Zzzzz**

Monday Recess time / School ground

"Cookies for everyone…" I happily give them one bag of cookies…

"Wow… cute…" Nico giggling…. "It is a waste to eat such cute cookies…"

"Hmmm delicious…" Gabi munching the cute cookies… "Thank you Brit…"

"Why mine are different from them?" Santana looking inside the bag

Smile… facing Santana… "Well… I made these cookies based of your personalities…. Yours are black and white cookies… really fits you and a little weird and irregular shapes"

"Poisoned cookies?" Staring at Brittany

Glare… "Okay give it back then!" trying to get back the bag of cookies from Santana

Push Brittany's face away from her "You gave it already… grow up…. Grow up…"

Nico and Gabi laugh quietly… having fun watching Brittany and Santana fighting again….

"Seriously… you two…" Gabi munching another piece of cookie

**Zzzzz**

Lopez Residence… Early evening

Santana watching TV, it rains hard so the tutorial session is cancelled… She put the bag of cookies on the coffee table… After Brittany gave her the bag of cookies, she never left it; she kept carrying it…

Leeroy coming out from the kitchen… seeing the bag of cookies "Dessert? Dessert?" gets one cookie and bites half of it

Santana seeing his brother "Give it back!"

Looking at his younger sister's expression… "? Hm?" thinking "wait a minute… is this from your bf?" eating the remaining half "It's delicious… though it's a little strange… "He meant the shapes…

Snob… "None of your business…" walk out of the scene, climb upstairs… march to her bedroom

"It's my business as well… I'm your brother and I'm older than you… if you have a bf introduce him to me…" grinning

Mrs. Lopez hearing her sibling seems like arguing "Leeroy you're teasing your little sister again…"

"Mom Santana got a bf already…" chuckling with his own joke

Santana can hear him "Don't listen to him mom! This is from a friend!" then she slam the door… leaving them downstairs… standing near her bed… she gets one cookie and bite a little… few seconds "Sweet…" she can't help not to smile after tasting Brittany's cookies… "Brittain you're good…" eating the remaining cookies…

**Zzzz**

"Accchoooo!" suddenly sneeze attacks me

"Brittany you okay?" co-student worker noticing her sneezing

"Yeah I'm fine…" _geez… because of the rainy season… I will buy vitamin C tablets tomorrow_

"Maybe someone is thinking of you…"

"Eh?" that made me think… "Is that true? Or just a belief…"

"Maybe yes or maybe not haha"

"Who would think about me then?" I look outside the glass window…. The rain is pouring again… _I wonder what Santana is doing?_

**Zzzz**

After School – Tuesday

Brittany received a text message from Santana; it is the cancellation of cleaning duty in that afternoon…

_That message gave me two thinking; first is Thank God no cleaning I can have time to relax before going to work... Second is; why cancelled? Maybe there is something bad happened or just something a little wrong; because Santana is not a clumsy being so it is impossible that something really bad can happened to her… I am a little worried though…_

Track and field ground…. I watch Santana running… her glittering sweats in the mid air; every time her body moves… and the radiant of the sitting sun making her more striking…

"You're great…." Complimenting her as she walks closer to me, standing at the bleacher where her things are place

"What are you doing here?" Santana asks her, she then get a towel inside her bag "You did not received my message?"

"I did… but I get a little worried… why you suddenly cancelled the cleaning…" I look at her

Santana pauses; hearing that from Brittany…

"Is this your manager and your cleaning partner? Hi I'm Billy… I am the club president… and you are?" Club President Billy is charming to her

"Brittany…" I smile… "Nice to…" interrupted

"Let's go Brittain…" Santana interrupting them… and she walk first

"Bye…" after saying my goodbye I hurriedly follows Santana "Hey… San… I mean your highness… Are you not going to say bye to them?"

Not looking back "I will see them again tomorrow… isn't it bothersome to say goodbye every day?"

"That kind of behaviour…" I keep walking faster… Santana walks really fast maybe because she runs fast?

Suddenly stop… "Brittain"

Bump at Santana's back "Ouchh! Don't just stop like that… you know I'm just right behind you…" complaining to her

"Thank you for the cookies… it is sweet…" after saying it… Santana keep silent

"?" I did not expect that from Santana… I walk infront of her "Your highness? Can you repeat what you just said…? I want to hear it loud and clear"

Silent Santana

"Yohooo… you said thank you… say it again" I wave at her face is emotionless as always…

_This girl is really noisy…._ "I will only say it once, I hate repeating my statements…" Santana walking fast once more… leaving Brittany

"I will only say it once… I hate repeating my statement…" I copy her words…

Santana stopping again…

Yet again I bump at her back … "Hey! That is intentional?"

Shaking her head "You are a noisy girl…" Santana waiting for the red light… then it appears… she continues walking… leaving the noisy Brittany…

I keep following her… she really is fast…

"You talk so much… that's why you got low scores…" Santana starts her bluntness attacks

"What is the relation of my low score with this conversation about my cookies?"

Sighs… _unbelievable_… she just shrugs her shoulder… keep walking and Brittany right behind her

**Zzzz**

Sweet Shop Tutorial Session

Two days cancellation of cleaning duty and Santana is still tutoring them… tonight Nico is with us… joining to have fun and chat…

We finished answering the set of number equations Santana prepared for us… now it is the time for her to check our work…

"Your Highness… checking time…." I turn to face her… pauses… "She fall asleep?" I speak softly… she is leaning her head on my shoulder… and I did not notice it because I am very busy and focus in answering the lines of numbers "Is this for real? Santana sleeping carelessly like this infront of us"

Nico smile "She is practicing the whole afternoon… since the first day of the week… so she must be tired to fell asleep like that"

"The final selection of the new track and field members will be on Friday… she is working hard to be able to join the track and field club" Gabi giving her answered paper to Nico "Can you check this for us Nico?"

"Yeah sure…" casual reply

_That really hit me… To think Santana cancelled the cleaning… and she's practicing the whole time yet still she is tutoring us without complains…_ I look at her more, getting closer… looking closely at the face of the sleeping Santana… I can smell her perfume… "It's really nice… smells toffee and sweet…"

"You mean the cake she ate?" Nico noticing

Gabi looking at her "You're not going to kiss her? Right?"

I get all red… shaking my head "What? I just look at her sleeping, that's all… let's continue" I told them…. _Geez that is so embarrassing_…

Gabi still looking at Brittany "I can feel yuri ambiance between you and Santana" she grins

"?" no clue

"It's nothing… let's check our answers then"

I glance at the sleeping Santana once more… smiles…

**Zzzzz**

Friday… Track and field ground

Next turn to run is Santana… she is readying at the starting line… stretching her body….

Then noise from behind, meter away from her… she turns around to see who are making noises… Santana touching her temple, her expression is embarrassed…_ this girls! Really a bunch of mindless drones!_

Brittany holding a big placard, written –Santana… My Highness… Go for Win!- And she is waving it… showing to the people there

Gabi waving another placard "Go win Santana… Math Genius!" (note: Brittany wrote it… same hand writing with her placard)

Nico… just standing with them… wearing a Santana printed shirt… because she don't like to bring placard; for her that is embarrassing but wearing Santana printed shirt is more cool… (I think this is more embarrassing)

**Santana's position….**

"You seem like to have a fans there Ms. Lopez… do you know them?" the manager of the club smiling to her

Etch expression… "I don't know them… **NOT AT ALL**" her nerves will burst any moment by now… Brittany and company's cheers are echoing in the field…

"Are you ready?"

Sighs… "Yes…"

Hearing the whistle… Santana dash off… her timing is perfect… _yeah that's right… I will keep running… free my body… focus my head… the finish line is just there…. Really near…_

My heart's beating so rapid, watching Santana running fast and steady…. I can hear Nico and Gabi are cheering… _She really is fast, strong and amazing… she is like a yellow orange light… dazzling and glittering… I will always admire her; she is also a dream to me… everytime her feet touches the ground my heart beat jiving with it…_ slow motion… "Go win!" I shout

Santana can hear Brittany's yelling voice…. She grins… _for sure I will win… I am the track and field star… _

**Zzzz**

Nico and Gabi went away first… because they said its Friday and they will going to watch movie in cinema and meeting Nico's bf there… I waited for Santana; she is talking to the president and manager of the club….

**xxxx**

"Congratulations… you're amazing…" I smile to her

Santana wiping her sweat "I already knew I will win" pauses "My running ability is 95%, and that cleaning effort you did for me is 5%... so you know that's the reason why I am cleaning, I mean you're cleaning for me… I want to make sure I will be a 100% sure to get a spot in the club…"

Hearing that it made me smile… "You sure did know what activity to waste your energy…"

"Like I said I'm a genius…." Carry her bag… "Let's go…"

"You are like an ant… hard in the outside but soft in the inside"

Pauses… look into Brittany's eyes "Don't compare me to those low lives ants…"

"They are great, helping each other to build house…" I also look into her eyes smiling always

Santana shrugs her shoulder "Colony" correcting Brittany and she walks first, as always

Following Santana "Yes colony, just like us… We're here for each other and I am following you…. Just like them… you are the front liner and I am the supporter….

"What are we soldier ants?" they are now passing the school gate

"No… we are more like close friends… right?"

Santana chuckles hearing that "You're really a scattered brain and becoming sentimental…" heading to the pedestrian lane… where they always cross the street, everyday…

"You know what, you should laugh more… because you are more pretty and beaming when you laugh like that" standing beside her waiting for red light "Your eyes is beautiful when your smiling…"

Santana pauses hearing that…

Red light appears…

"You're becoming nonsense again…" walks first… always the front liner as Brittany said earlier

Always the supporter… I mean the follower… keep following Santana "it's true… that's why I like you… you are really mean to me, but you are also good in important times…"

That statement makes Santana silent a moment… now they are walking in quiet mode…

"Keep up with me Brittain and don't be lazy walking… its getting dark…" Santana breaking the silence

"Shoot!" that makes me remember about my work "I'm gonna be late!"

Santana smiling… "Exactly! And you're cleaning resume next week…" reminding Brittany about the cleaning again…

"You already got a 100% spot in the club… why I'm still cleaning?" really I thought the cleaning will end today "remember the 95% and 5% = 100%"

"Well I want to extend it, in exchange of my tutorial…" Stop walking turn around; smiles to Brittany… "And…. I want you to watch me after school practicing and also… I want to go home like this; walking with you… everyday"

The smiling Santana, a few feet away ahead from me is really beautiful… "Of course…" then I start walking… trying to keep up with her… _I like what she said…_


	7. Chapter 7

**"A little bit"**

* * *

The sky is blue… weather broadcast says no rain today… freshmen students are having their half day field trip to a strawberry farm just outside the city…

"Wow…" my eyes are enjoying the fruitful strawberry plants in the showcase room… "Is it okay to pick some?" mouth-watering red strawberries

Santana blocking Brittany's sight… "You are the only one so active about this fieldtrip…"

Looking at the other students… not happy or even showing interest because this is not the field trip they want…

"Students… the next activity is strawberry picking… choose your partner and fall in line…" the head teacher of the freshmen department announcing their next task…

"Brittain come with me…" Santana walking first in the line

"Okay your highness…" I walk behind her

**Xxxx**

"Your highness look at this… white strawberry…" giggle… _I am so thrilled about this strawberry picking… it's my first time_

Santana staring at her…

Nico and Gabi they are partner… sitting at the other side of the plot… they are amuse watching Brittany's excitements…

"Hi there…." Greet from behind them

I look back who greets us... Seeing a guy's shoes and I look up… feeling mushy again… _Leeroy…._

"Do you mind if I help you?" he smile

"Yes…" speak softly, shy attack again_… truly this mushy reaction of my body everytime he is near me and also I can't settle, so shy when he is talking to me… _

Leeroy squats beside Brittany… "So, do you know what is the right strawberry to pick?" looking at her

Blushing… I can't look into his eyes… "I don't know… maybe the red and big ones" focusing at the strawberry leaves…

Santana picking strawberry on her own… doesn't care about them…

"The red big ones are ripe; there are also small which is flavourful… like this" showing the right ripe strawberry

Whatever he said I don't really understand much… my heart beat is deafening…

"So pick one, just like this… to pick a strawberry you will grasp the stem just above the berry pull slightly in twisting motion " he is demonstrating to her the steps in strawberry picking…"

_He smells nice… and so this is what he smells then… a mix of perfume and sweat scent…_ chuckle… not listening to his demonstration…

"It's your turn… pick one just like I did…" smiling to her

_Which one? I am out of thinking right now…_ I just pick any strawberry that looks like he told me… pulling it carelessly…. he holds my hand… freezes

"This one" positioning Brittany's hand to pick the right ripe strawberry "Then like I told you... hold the stem just right there" clipping her forefingers and thumbs on the stem "And slightly pull in a twisting motion…"

I just did what he saying… I feel like I am steaming inside… "O… okay…" his hand is holding mine…

"You're great…" praising her, getting a container in the cart behind him "Put it here, carefully do not throw; so the berries won't have bruises…"

I slowly put the berry "okay…." Same time I nod….

"I guess you know already the tips in picking strawberry… I'll leave you then… I'm going to demonstrate to other students… Have a nice day Brittany…" pats her head and stands up to help other students

Brittany… giggles…. _I can still feel the warm of his hand…_ slowly feeling my hand on my cheek

"Total beginner…." Santana murmur "Very shallow" glancing at Brittany like dreaming Leeroy's hand

**Xxxx**

**Baking Strawberry cake…. **

Brittany is having great time preparing and baking her strawberry cake… everything so easy since she always help her mother bake cakes back in their town… if there is one thing she's good at it was baking sweets and cakes…

While infront of her is Santana… She is solemn and accurate to all her preparations… she is always serious in everything she does; especially this baking task… looking infront… watching Brittany's smooth movement and slicing of strawberries… _she is still giggling… I wonder if she ever remembers last time she was stood up by my brother…_

Xxxxx

Afternoon comes so smoothly and it was the end of field trip in the strawberry farm... and they finished baking strawberry cakes… some students are now in the bus waiting for other students and their teachers…

"Brittain… why are we still here? They will going to leave us…" Santana complaining "What are we doing here anyway… This is the employee's lounge…"

I smile to her "Just a little bit… I know I will gonna find your brother here…"

"As expected…" speak softly… giving up… she knew Brittany will not give up about this

"There he is…" spotted Leeroy… pulls Santana to come with me, walk a little faster to where he is standing…

Leeroy watching Brittany and Santana coming near to him… "So… you're leaving now?" he smiles

Stop infront of him… "Yes… ahmmm we baked strawberry cake and I want to give it to you" shyly handed to him the box where I put the cake

Leeroy pauses a moment… did not expect it "I will really accept this since it's from you" accepting the box "Thank you…"

Giggling… "You're welcome…" _I cannot look into his face… he is so pleasant and smiling to me_

Leeroy become serious… "Before I forget again… I want to ask an apology about last Saturday… I had a very important thing I did first…."

"It's okay… actually that is what I also thought at that time… and I understand; so it's okay" _last Saturday… About the stood up; I already forgot about it… and he is telling me now his reason so no need to feel sad… _

"I want to make it up to you… what about a friendly date this coming Sunday, lets meet at the city square… 1 pm sharp… it's my treat, anywhere you like to go" he has this idea to mend his failure to show up last Saturday

It's like I can hear a ringing bell from heaven… _date this coming Sunday… only I and him…._ "Okay…" smile widely… blushing

"I will not fail this Sunday… I promise…" he is now assuring Brittany

Santana interrupting them "They will gonna leave us if we will stay her any longer…" walks first

"Santana are you not going to say bye to your older brother?" Leeroy calling her

Santana keep walking… she can hear him but she continue walking forward to the bus

"Bye… I will meet you then… this Sunday" I hurriedly walk after Santana…

"Ok… see you then" Leeroy waving his hand

**Xxxx**

Inside the bus; Santana and Brittany in the same seat… the bus just left the strawberry farm…

Santana looking outside the window… Silent….

"Your highness…" I call her… _she seems tired?_

Turn to face Brittany…

"For you…" I present to her a box

Staring at the box…

"It's a strawberry cake… I wrapped one for you also… Hmmm…. actually… I baked the whole cake for you…"

Hearing that… Santana look intently at the talking Brittany

"I just somewhat conclude that you like this kind of cake since you always eat it in the sweet shop… but it's not really the same quality with the one you always ate…" _I will explain to her everything since I already know her attitude… _smile…

"Thank you…" she accepts it and; after she holds the box she keeps staring at it…

I watch her… "Aren't you going to eat it? And where is your cake?" _maybe she can give me also the cake she baked _

"I'm not really good at cooking… or baking… anything related to kitchen activities…" speak softly, seems like embarrassed telling that to Brittany

I keep watching her… _telling me about her weakness is cooking… and she seems hiding that she is embarrass about it…_ "Cute…" smiles "You know what… you are great of a lot of things… therefore your highness, leave the cooking to me" wink

Santana astonished expression... then look away… "If you say so…" looks outside… she smile… _she baked this for me…._ Tightening the hold of the box Brittany gave to her….

**Zzzz**

**Next day… Classroom…**

Brittany and Gabi just arrived from the teacher's office… going back to their classroom and at the door they can hear the noises and loud chattering from their classmates… seems like a big happening is going on inside…

They enter the room and saw Santana sitting on her chair… and one of their guy classmate named Carl is standing infront of her…

"What's going on?" I ask Nico as we approach to her seat…

"A confession of Love" she reply casually

"Confession?" I look at them (Santana and Carl_) this is my first time watching a reality confession up close… and it is Santana… I don't know but I somehow feel a little bit jealousy…_

Gabi giggles "OMG… I know what will going to happen…"

I turn to face Gabi "You know?"

"She will turn him down… reject is the right term…" Nico smiling… she knew Santana since they came from the same school in junior high; same with Gabi… they knew Santana's flawless record…

_I feel happy hearing that from Nico… geez why I am feeling like this… I am now a possessive friend…_

"I really like you Santana… since we were in junior high… if you still remember we were classmates in 3 years… and I always admired you until now…" Carl shaking voice…

Santana looking at him… no words from her… she is remembering if she ever saw him in junior high… _I can't remember…_ or just she doesn't care about other people….

"Can you go out with me? Just give me a chance… to prove that I am a nice guy"

_His words are really honest… so he likes her for a long time already… but Santana will going to turn him down… _

"Okay… can you leave me now?" her answer to him… then she focus her attention again back to reading…

"Thanks…" Carl happily walking away from Santana and joining his friends waiting for him... Congratulating his success…

"wahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" many classmates of them reacts… that is not what they expected…

"That was unexpected…" Gabi sitting on her chair… "Well people's change…"

Shock…. _Santana's answer gives me a little bit pain in my chest… I am expecting she will not accept his confession… or maybe I am just too positive about it because in reality; I really don't want her to go out with other people… _

**Zzzz**

**Brittany's bedroom… **

_After class, we went to the mall; bought pretty pairs of clothing for our date this coming Sunday… it also happened Santana and Carl's date is on Sunday same with my friendly date with Leeroy… _

Sighs…

_Santana is thrilled fitting dresses and buying cute stuffs… that was the first time she showed her easy side… I can sense she is excited about her date with Carl… and I don't like it, that's what I am reaction about it… _

Pinning our photo booth photos just this afternoon…

_Our wacky photo… four of us… Gabi is the funniest and Nico's pose is not really wacky it is sexy and hot… she is always like that; because she got a bf…_

Chuckles…

_And Santana… not wacky at all… she is serious… just like her…_

Gets another photo… it's our photo just I and her…

_This photo is lovely; Santana is smiling… it may sound a little weird but we look good together..._

Unbutton my blouse uniform... taking it off and put it on the bed... then my skirt and my under garments... walks to the bathroom in my room... getting inside the bathtub...

_Today was tiring... especially fitting clothes... and also I am feeling blue... we both have dates this coming Sunday... I will be with Leeroy, and even its just a friendly date; a date is a date... We will have fun together and that really thrilled me... but... Why I am not happy..._

Slowly getting under the water... "blubbb... blubbb... blubbb..." _this is a little bit weird…_

**Zzzz**

**Sunday afternoon...**

Santana together with Carl... they are spending time in an open cafe... having a nice conversation and enjoying the food there...

Her cp rings... she received a text message... it was from Leeroy... reading it... then check the time...

Her eyes widen... "I'm sorry but I have very important things to do..." she did not wait for his respond, hasten and walk fast calling for a taxi cab...

**Xxxxx**

**City Square Plaza**

Santana arrive at the square, looking around... her eyes are exploring every part of the place... she is breathing hard... dashing off after she gets out the taxi... that is something…

Checking her wristwatch again... _Am I too late?..._ looking around again... then she saw her; at the corner bench sitting alone...

_You always wait…_ Santana walking faster to get near to her position... and stops infront...

_A pair of cute sandals, that is what I am seeing right now... slowly I look up to see who is that person wearing that pale yellow cute sandals..._ my heart sours... as I recognize this person's face...

Santana smiling to her... "I found you..."

Tears' falling down on my cheeks as I hear those words from Santana "Your highness..." without thinking I unconsciously hug her... and cry...

Stunned seeing Brittany's crying face... Santana hug her back...

Then people are looking at them...

Noticing it... "Brittain... can you lower your crying... people might think I made you cry..."

"Ahhhhh your highness..." I cry loud... "Huhhuhuhu"

Now they are catching a lot of attention...

"You're great Brittain! Making a scene! Let's get out of here" Santana dragging her away from that place...

**Xxxx**

Its dark already and the lights in the plaza started to light up one by one... they are sitting on one of the wooden benches, together with other people who wants to spend wonderful time there...

"Why you did not text or call me?" Santana breaking the silence

_I want to text her but…._ "You had your date also, I don't want to interrupt... and you're excited about it..." my voice is lower... and my eyes are hurting because of my crying time just while ago

"It's not important... just a date... and I am not excited about my date I am more excited about your date... to tell you the truth..."

"I thought... and also you helped me lastime that is too much already..."

Santana understanding her "You will clean more in exchange..."

That make me smile... but really I am feeling sad and depressed...

**Fireworks display in the plaza... (An event is going on)**

They both look up in the sky, admiring the beautiful fireworks...

"They are so beautiful..." smiles... _I really like fireworks... especially the big ones that burst up so high and can light up the dark sky with its shine and glitters..._

"They are like songs" Santana admiring the fireworks also...

I look at her... "Your observation is a little weird than mine..."

Smiling... "This is like my song... mmmm our song"

"?" can't understand what she wants to convey...

"No wordings... no musical instrument... just a boom... and I like that..." turn to face Brittany and she is smiling

She is smiling again... this is unusual... "I notice you keep smiling and cheerful..."

"Just for tonight... I will smile for you... so don't get lonely okay? Because I am here, and I saved you right in time..." she then smile again... sweet smile... showing what she really feel that time

I nod… then smile back…

_Those words from Santana mix with the booming sounds of the fireworks are really worth listening..._

_She save me again… well, back there in the square; I don't know why I cried hard when I saw her standing infront of me… I was just hoping Santana will show up again, just like on that rainy scene… but not really expecting; because I know she has her date… the thought about her with a guy really made me sad and then she was standing there infront of me, that really made me so happy, very happy… maybe that's the reason why did I cried out… _

**Zzzz**

**Lopez Residence… Late Evening**

"You're having good time with your date?" Leeroy teasing Santana again…

She just arrive… walks straight to the stairs… stops "You did not show up again…" her voice is serious

"I will call Brittany if I only I have her number, but I don't, that's why I texted you to send to me her cp number and you did not textback… I am calling many times and you are not answering it" he explains to her his side

"If you are too busy then don't made a promise… this is not the first time you did that to her brother"

"I didn't mean to failed twice, just that there are important things I can't turn down… and I know you will going to see her… just like the last time"

"You're giving her false hope and she doesn't deserve to get hurt and be stood up twice…" she then step climb up the stairs and leave her older brother speechless…

_You may see her not that important… but to me she is… I don't want her to look stupid and shallow; believing to someone like you… who really doesn't care about what she feels… _


	8. Chapter 8

**"Friends with even footing"**

Week past after that failed friendly date with Leeroy… Brittany and Santana don't talk about it; as if it doesn't happen at all…

Brittany become a little aware of her unexplainable feeling towards Santana when it comes to dating or going out with other people… she call it becoming a possessive and selfish friend and she thinks that it because of their unusual friendship…

Pe Class /Volleyball

Santana sitting at the corner of the court… just watching her classmates… She is not feeling well today, and she keeps sneezing…

Change player… Second set turn….

"Finally…" wiping my sweat… I suck playing volleyball… I look around, searching for Santana… and found her so easy, _mmm because she stands out from the rest….. _

Walks to where she is…

"Your highness why you here? you don't like volleyball"

Santana not listening… she doesn't want to have a small fight or argument with Brittany this time…

"You have your monthly period? Right?" _maybe that's the reason, she don't like to move_

_Seriously…_ Stands up and step on Brittany's left foot…. And walk away…

"Ouch…" that hurts… "_I guess she had a bad day?_

Zzzzz

Lunchtime and going home Santana is quiet…

"Your highness I guess you're not okay…" _our walking is even, I can keep up with her which is really not usual to me… I am not used to this kind of Santana…_

Santana sneeze… she cover her nose…

Looking at her… "You got a cold?" _now to think she is weak today…_

"Yes…" still covering her nose "So will you please keep quiet…"

_She got a cold and I am still annoying to her… geez I am becoming insensitive… I don't want to make noise anymore…_ just walk… and silence reign between us…

_ It is also three days we are quiet… I only talk to Gabi and Nico… and Santana is silent… all I can say is that, those 3 days are boring…_

Zzzz

Evening… we are going home… our tutorial session ended early… Santana's cold has gone away, and now she is back to being the unkind demon…

We stop by at the park just near the bus stop…

"I always want to stop by here but I don't have time… and now at last…" keep twirling… I am so happy

Santana just following Brittany… looking around… only the two of them there…. "You are like a kid… I suggest you to grow up…" her bluntness attacking again, because she is now cold free…

"What's wrong to like the park…" pouting my lips… "Wow slides…" I run to try the slides… then trip… stumble down…

Xxxx

Sitting on the edge of the sandbox… Sighs… my right knee sores and in pain… I got a big scratch… that was so embarrassing…

Santana sitting beside her… "Let me see…" motion to look at Brittany's knee

Turning away from her "I'm fine… you can laugh now…"

Santana pauses… "I'm not crazy to laugh without reason…" getting something out from her bag "Let me see your wound so that I can apply first aide…" opens the medkit she always carry it anywhere she goes...

Knowing she carry something like that and she wants to aid my wound… _I am impressed… _

"Put your leg on top of my lap…" preparing the germ cleansing solvent and cutting a bandage

I am little shy…

"Hurry up…" eyeing her

"Okay…" slowly put my right leg on top of her lap…

Santana applying the solvent….

"Ouch…." It is painful

"Nextime if you trip like that… I will not aid you anymore…" sounding serious… "Are you not tired getting hurt again and again" what she wants to say is more than the wound it is also about Brittany's failed dates…

I am amused watching her putting the bandage "You know what your bf is lucky…. Because you are a girl scout and reliable… it makes me think right now…If I am a guy, I will surely fall inlove with you…" I smile… _that was a really weird thought…_

Stops her doing… then she tap the bandage covering Brittany's wounded knee… "But you're not guy…"

"Ouch…" I frown… pulling off my leg away from her

"You have a lot of weird ideas Brittain…" she now stands up… "Lets go… its getting late…" walks first

Stand up and follow Santana "I know it is weird… but what if I am a boy… will you accept me as you're bf your highness?" I ask her casually

"Hmmmm…." She is still walking "Surely I will turn you down…" she smile

"Ahh… as expected…" I chuckle

Standing at the bus stop… they are now parting ways… since Brittany's house just few blocks away…

"See you tomorrow your highness…" smile and wave my hand…

"Brittany…" Santana calling her

Even I am now few feet away from her I can clearly hear she calls me with my right name…

"I want us to be friends with even footing starting tomorrow…"

"?" I have no idea "You mean being the front liner and the supporter?"

"Everything… and call me with my name, I'll do the same with you…"

The bus approaching in the stop…

Smiles… "Okay…" I respond… and watch Santana getting inside the bus… _so that means she recognized me as her closest friend… I like that idea Santana…_


	9. Chapter 9

**"Santana's List"**

Brittany walking her way to platform 3 this Saturday morning, today she will going to meet Santana in the train station…

_Lastnight I prepared my outfit and it took me until midnight to decide what to wear, and well; I can say I am adorable with my clothing; and also, I put on a little make up and lipstick… and just let my blond hair hang on my back… to say… I am confident I look beautiful today… I wonder what might Santana's outfit, for sure it's cute and fashionable; I really like it when she is wearing one piece dress she looks more attractive… _

Stop walking... checking the time of my wristwatch… _I am 5 minutes early… congratulation to myself I arrive first, now no complain or mean words Santana can say to me… _chuckle…

"Why are you laughing all by yourself?" Santana stands up and walks near to Brittany, she was sitting on the bench….

Surprise… "Your highness…" pauses… "Aheemm I mean Santana" _really I am not use to call her with her real name, it gives to me a little shyness… _

"You're slow…"

_Slow? Wait a minute I am 5 minutes early… so does she mean she was here earlier than me?_ "You're here earlier than me?" I look at her… _mmm her outfit is beautiful, cute pair of blouse and skirt and sunflower sandals… cute….examining her face… she also wears make up and lipstick…_ I can feel my cheeks starts warming…

"Yes… half hour early…" notices Brittany is staring at her "Why are you staring at me?"

Interrupted thoughts… "Huh?" I did not realize I am staring at her "I am calculating the gap between the time you arrived and I arrived…" _geez need to lie about it_

Santana a little convince… "Okay…"

I nod… sighs… _I don't want to tell her what I was thinking, that's why I choice to lie… because my admiring comment is not friendly it is my attraction to her… _

**Zzzz**

**City Zoo… **

"Come on you high… ahhh Santana…." _Santana, Santana, Santana… remember that name…_ I am reminding myself

Santana standing away from the screen, she doesn't like animals especially the not domesticated ones…

They are now outside at the monkey's cages… Brittany feeding them with bananas…

"Santana…." I call her once more… my voice is tempting "Come here…" motion to hold her hand… _I will drag her near the screen, she's just to scared_

Slapping Brittany's hand "No…."

"I don't understand such any word" I hold her hand drabs her… now we are standing near the screen…

"Ewww…" her expression is disgusted… just by looking at those hairy monkeys

"They are not poop… so why ewww?" I chuckle… "Here" I open her palm to hold the banana

Santana hesitant just open her palm, she don't want to hold the banana…

"You're so LOL… it's just a banana…" I close her hand, tightly hold it so that the banana will not slip away… "Here monkey…. Here is your banana…" pushing our hands a little closer to the screen

"Brittany… If I will be bitten by that mojojojojo I will kill you!" she is serious about it, and also she is scared… closing her eyes as the monkey quickly grab the banana from their hands

"See? Nothing bad happen…" I smile to her… still holding her hand…. The tips of her fingers are cold… I understand because she is scared of the monkeys "Let me warm your hands" I hold it both my hands… fitting my palms on her palm and the backside…

Staring to what is Brittany's action… warming her palm…? "The banana is sticky!" –twick- she walk out of that place…

"KJ…" I toast the remaining banana to the cage and walk after Santana… "Of course it is sticky, it is ripe bananas the monkeys like to eat…." Murmur

**Xxxx**

**Snake cage…. **

"Santana…." My voice is shaking… my legs are weak… _I am totally scared right now… we are here at the snake cage…_ "Santana…" I keep calling her, she is watching closely the big snakes in the cage… standing outside and just a glass is the cover of it… _geez I am not confident of that glass wall…_ "Santana lets go to other cages not here…"

Santana not listening… amused to the big colorful snakes…. "Come here Brittany… don't worry they won't bite you…"

"I'm fine… I can still see them even I am standing a little far…" I am 3 meters away

Staring at Brittany….

Avoiding eye contact with Santana…

Staring….

Looking sideways….

Staring….

"Fine!" I _am uncomfortable and chilly when she is staring at me… _walk near to her "I don't trust this glass wall…. Those snakes are too big if they attack this wall like the anaconda it will break… for sure…" the hairs both my arms are standing… _it is because I am scared of snakes!…_

"You're over analyzing the situation…" she is calm…

2 minutes…. The snake with color yellow body moves…. _What the…_ and that makes my body tremble…

Santana become aware of it… "Let's go…" walk first…. Leaving the stoned Brittany

"Wait…" I hurriedly walk faster, tag along with Santana…

**Xxxx**

Walking at the open pavements where the mascots are entertaining the people mostly children…

"Let's take a picture together with the mascot" I suggests to her

Santana keep walking, don't care about the mascots… or even what Brittany saying…. Because she knew they will wait for their turn to take pictures with them… she hates waiting….

The end result, they still have their picture together with the squirrel mascot… it was Brittany's finest idea….

**Zzzzz**

It is almost lunch time… Brittany opening her huge bag… is drawing out the lunch boxes…. She woke up early to prepare their lunch today… making cute and beautiful foodstuff…

Santana watching her… "That's why you bring a big bag today…."

"Yes…." Putting the boxes on the picnic blanket…

"And you plan this picnic theme…" comfortable sitting on the blanket

"Yes…" putting the drinks… "That's the last one I brought…" smiling… "Let's eat…. This is for you and this is mine"

Santana accepting it "Thanks…" opens the cover… "Colorful?"

"Yes… since I can't think of a food that is black and we don't have supplies of black foods…"

Chuckles… "You can be a good wife…" she speak softly

Even her voice is not that loud, I clearly hear she said I can be a good wife… thinking of it, she compliments me; my liver is expanding… that means I am happy… "Really… it's not about the black food…. "

Santana keep watching the cute shape foods…

"Its' because you are colorful now….. And …. I made it with love…" I motion to draw a heart in the air using my 2 index fingers….

"Then let's preserve this… since it signifies my changing attitude…"

"Nah lets it eat… okay…" stomach growling….. "Hear that…. I am hungry already… and I don't want to share my part"

"You're so embarrassing…" she smile…. And starsts eating the lunch Brittany made for her…

"I know…. I was born this way…" chuckles…

"Seriously… and you're proud of it."

**Zzzzz**

**Afternoon**

They are now sitting inside a cable car… there is a scenery town just outside the city they are heading there…

"Where are we going Brittany?" Santana asking question to the sleepy blonde

_The lunch we ate made me sleepy…. I ate too much…_ "We are almost there… this cable car is the official ride to enter the scenery town… this part of the promo…"

"How did you know all about this?"

"Here… showing the leaflets…. I am good at searching promotional activities…." am rubbing my eyes….

"You will become a millionaire someday with your economic strategy…." Santana complimenting her money savings ability….

"Approaching the stop…." Announcement…

**Xxxx**

"I am thirsty and tired…." The walk up to the said beautiful scenery written in the leaflet is surprisingly high and far….

Santana calm and not even tired… Leaving Brittany behind "This is your idea…."

Keeping up with her "I did not expect this could be an inclined track…"

**3 minutes walking….**

"Santana why not go on first… I'll just catch up with you…." I am really tired at this rate I can't keep up with her and making us slow

"No… I will not leave you behind… walking slow is good… I can clearly see the view… "She stop and wait for Brittany

_Gladness to hear that…_ "I am falling inlove with you… you know that…." I joke to her… that gives me a little spirit and to know she is waiting ahead… I walk faster…

"Then I better walk first…." –twick-starts walking leaving Brittany

"LOL you're so serious…. I was just joking…. Joking…." My stomach growls… "Now I am hungry again…"

Santana stops ahead…. "I wonder what's inside your stomach…. You're always hungry…"

"Worms?" Grins

"Ewwwww…."

**Xxxx**

"Wow….." it is so beautiful…. "The walk is worth it…." _I'm gonna take a picture… souvenir…. Souvenir…. Souvenir…._

Stunned by the wonderful view and a slight melancholy… Santana keeps silence…. Roaming her eyes to every part of the view infront of her….

"Santana…. Smile" click… taking pictures of her

"This is the last place and our outing is over?" she face Brittany

"Yep…" putting back the cp inside my bag

Serious face "What is your purpose behind all of these?"

"?" that is out of nowhere

Waiting for Brittany's answer "I now remember; the places and all we did are the things I want to do before…"

"Yes… that was in the lists of things you want to do… I research something about what you wish to do for one day… my intention is good… because I want to do something in return to all the saving you made to me… did I offended you doing this?" sad face "IF I did….. I'm sorry…. All I want is to make you happy and pleased today…." _I poured a lot of thinking and preparations to make this day perfect…_

Realizing what Brittany's intention… Santana changes her expression "No… actually I am surprise you did all of these for me…. Thank you…."

_So she is not angry? She is unclear… now I don't know what to say in response to her words…._

**Xxxx**

Riding the cable car… they are now leaving the scenery town…. They don't talk much, after that conversation they had earlier….

_I am sleepy but I am a little concerned that we are not having fun anymore; from the time we left the scenery town…_ sighs…. _I am having a headache thinking deep about it…. How did it become no fun anymore when all I wish for is to have fun with her and end this outing a memorable one…_

Santana hearing deep sighs… she put her hands over Brittany's hand….. And squeeze it softly…. Lean her head to her shoulder and fall asleep…

Smile…. _I guess I don't have to worry anymore…_ I rest my head and close my eyes…. _Maybe Santana's just tired, also today is really full of activity… _

_ All about today was for me… funny… she really is funny not thinking and not considering I might not like the activities I wrote on that list anymore… and also I appreciate her… her efforts and preparations..._ "Thank you for today…" Santana whispers…


	10. Chapter 10

**"Pair"**

* * *

"Come inside" Santana inviting Brittany inside their house

"Good evening…" I greet Mrs. Lopez….. following Santana

This Saturday night, I and Santana were going to make our school project, examination is fast approaching, and I will sleep over in their house….

"Good evening… welcome to our house Brittany" Mrs. Lopez welcoming aura

"Hello beautiful Santana…." Melody greets her; she is sitting on the sofa watching movie

Santana just passing on the sofa not responding to Melody…. "Hurry up Brit…" she holds Brittany's hand and drags her to go upstairs

"Wait…! why such in a hurry…" bring drag to the stairs "Slowly we will fall"

She is not listening to Brittany's complain…

Leeroy coming out the kitchen bringing popcorn…. "Hey it's you Brittany…" he hurriedly put the bowl on the table and hastens his walk to go near to her

_I'm not ready to face him again since that day he didn't show up for the second time…_ "Good evening…" I greet him

He smile "Join us… movie marathon tonight…" inviting her

"I'm…" interrupted

"Who is she Hon?" Melody asking him but her eyes is staring at the blond girl standing between Santana and Leeroy

Astonish… _she calls Leeroy –Hon- that means?_... I can feel my heart is being squeeze….

"Melody this is Brittany, she is a freshman in our school same with Santana… they are classmates…" Leeroy putting around his arm on Brittany's shoulder

"I see…. Nice to meet you Brittany" she waves her hand

I can feel Santana tighten her hold of my hand… that brings me back to reality… "Same here" I smile…

Santana can feel Brittany's hand is trembling… "Excuse us…" pull her away from her Brother and marches to her room with Brittany behind following…

Xxx

Locks door… "Let's start making our project…" wasting no time getting the materials from the drawer and put it on the table…

Standing behind Santana…. Watching her preparing the table and project materials… unconsciously I hug her back…

Stoned… Brittany hugging her on the back…

Slowly I let go of my hug and lean my head on her left shoulder…

Gaining her composure… "Brittain what are you doing? You're wasting…" interrupted

"Please just a little time…." I speak softly almost like a whisper and my voice is shaky…

Hearing that… Santana keep still… then she can feel her shoulder gets wet… _Brittany is crying in silent… _she keep silent… _this kind of situation I don't know what to say…. This is different from saving her…._

Now Santana's room is quiet… standing there… she waits for the time Brittany to gets fine…

Xxxx

Santana lying down on the bed beside Brittany… they finished their project… silence is deafening… then they can hear Leeroy and Melody going outside the gate…

Sighs… _my thoughts is all about them… they are really together?_ Sighs… _then what am I doing here in the city anymore?… if Leeroy is a dream; then now he will always stay a dream for me…._

Hearing deep sighs from Brittany… _she always does that deep sighing…_ slowly hold her hand underneath the blanket…

I can feel Santana's hand holding mine… _thank you she is here… she is my strength in times I am vulnerable… she really is my savior… _

Looking up on the ceiling… Santana is waiting for Brittany to fall asleep…

Zzzzz

Monday evening… one week before the first examination…

Eating my favorite cake… "This is super delicious…."

Santana checking Brittany's paper… "You don't deserve to eat cake… look at this…" showing the paper "7 out of 10… I just consider you're solutions… but if not you'll only get a 5… half score"

I look at her… listening to her nagging style?… "Say Santana… I just realized if I am a boy I don't like my gf to be a nagger type… you know that would be tiresome to hear a lot of words every single day…"

Pauses… Giving a quick thought about Brittany's statement…

Noticing Santana is getting silent…. "Santana…." Calling her

Stuck in her thoughts

"Santana Lopez…." Finishing my cake…

"I don't like a person who eats a lot…" she speaks softly and kind'a blushing

Chokes… "aheeem…" pounding my chest slightly… her statement gets me thrilled and seeing her expression is like that… _cute…_ "Well I don't really eat a lot… just in times when I like the food…" smile

-twick- stands up… putting all her things inside the bag "Let's go… before the rain pours down…" walking first

"Hey wait…" I hurriedly drink the lemonade… then scram to follow her….

Zzzz

Rain pouring down… they are walking to the bus stop, they have their own umbrellas… Santana not talking, asking Brittany to shut up… and so she is not talking…

Stops at the bus stop… "See you tomorrow" I wink at Santana….

Surprise about the wink... -snobs-

"Ha? You're angry? What did I do?" _I can't understand her_… sighs

"Nothing… go home now…"

Pouting my lips… "I will not go home unless you tell me why…"

Staring….

Avoiding her stares "I will not…"

Staring… glaring….

"Alright…" sighs… turnaround and walk slowly away from the bus stop… I can't really understand her…

Santana watching her blonde friend walking away… she keep still… blushes…

Zzzz

Brittany's sitting on the bleacher together with Santana she just finished her running practice…

"Here…" smile…

Staring to what Brittany is giving to her…

"?" _I can't believe this_ "Bottled water…. You don't know?"

Dark glare… "I know that… but why you giving me… that's new…"

"Ahhhh… I happened to pass by on some vending machine then I remember you practicing…."

"Thanks…" she gets it from her, and then turn around getting something from her bag "Here…" handing it to Brittany

Surprise… I look intently at the cute color blue flowers… "You're giving this to me?" it is a cp strap…

Santana nods… "Same with mine…"

Big smile… "Wow… cute… same cp strap…" excitedly I draw out my cp

"Don't ever lose it… understand?" firm Santana

"Of course… it's a gift from you…" tying it together with the love amulet

Santana noticing again… "What's that weird tablet?"

Pauses…_ oww no this love amulet again… of course I can't tell her that I get this from stalking her brother… _"Love amulet…" I hesitated, looking down on the ground

Watching Brittany's down feeling… and understanding it "I see… so you believe in that kind…" stands up… "Starting tomorrow I will help you attain your dream…" smiles "Let's go…" she then turn around and walk first not looking back… _if you're that determine then I'll help you win my brother's heart…_

"Santana… what do you mean?" walking faster… geez really she is unpredictable….


	11. Chapter 11

**The song here is Beauteen by SCANDAL... English version**

**Set-up**

* * *

The happy atmosphere here in the plaza excites my heart, the beaming faces of the people coming inside out in every stall booths and amusement; and also the cheerful children, so happily watching the clowns entertaining them…

"Ahh… I love town events…" smiles… _Santana texted me lastnight about us meeting here at the plaza_… checking the time of my wristwatch… "mmm… she's late…" _she is 5 minutes late, which is so not like her… _

"Brittany?" Leeroy standing behind her… his expression is a little surprise…

My heart starts to sour as I recognize the voice… I know it is Leeroy; his voice is registered in my brain…. Turnaround to face him… "Yes?" _I wonder what he is doing here in the plaza. Date maybe with his gf? _

"Are you with my sister? We were supposed to meet here…" he received a call from Santana just awhile ago to meet her at the plaza…

"No… I mean we had a plan to meet here today… and she is a little late…" that makes me worried… _what if something bad happened to her while she is her way to come here… _

Hearing that, Leeroy smiles… "Hmm!..." somewhat smirk… "That devil sister of mine…" comprehend what kind of situation Santana set up to them…

Confuse and worried… "Wait… I will make a call…" drawing out my cp "Also I'm a bit worried why she is late… so unusual she is not like that... coming late…"

Stopping Brittany to make a call… "No no… don't waste your time calling her cp… I guess she is fine… she set us up…"

"Huh?" _set up?_ "I don't understand…" really I had a unsettle feeling why Santana is late…

Leeroy holding her hand "Let's go…"

My heart jumps as Leeroy's skin touches mine… mushy…. _I am feeling mushy again… wait! Wait! Wait! I am the worst… getting close and feeling like this to him… I am the worst… I know he got a gf so I should act proper… and also Santana is…_

Smiles… "Let's go on a date… okay?"

Shock… _of all the happenings that I can anticipate this moment…_ "Date?" somewhat hesitant… _maybe I heard it wrong… maybe it's not a date… maybe I am just too positive… maybe…_

Notices Brittany does not believe him… "Yeah… date… why you don't like? Or maybe someone will get angry if I ask you on a date"

Getting all red…. "No no no…." I repeatedly say the word no… rush refusal "Of course I like going out… I mean a date with you…" _My goodness…. This is so flattering_… "And…" my heart beats so fast… "No one will get angry… because I don't have a bf" my voice lowers saying the word –bf-

Brittany's shy and cute expression amuses him… "I will make this date an unforgettable one" walking first and pulling Brittany to follow him…

Controlling my bliss emotion… my feet walks lighter following Leeroy… feeling his hand holding mine… _this is really a date?... I still can't believe it…_ my overwhelming happiness together with Leeroy makes me forget about Santana…

Zzzz

Horror House…

Brittany a little reluctant to get inside the haunted house, but because Leeroy lead her there, she got no choice to refuse…

_How_ _did this happen we are now inside this scary place…_ walks slowly… following Leeroy who is not scared… he is so poised and calm… "Why did they even have this horror entertainment?"

"I guess because the want advance Halloween…" opening the haunted door with fake blood on the surface, walking inside the room that leads to another room…

Watching the fake blood… makes me feel nausea… even it is faked yet still my psychological response is not good… rush walking, _gonna catch up with Leeroy I don't want to be alone in here_… more fake blood… _Am I going to faint?..._ now my vision is wavy… not really good and I can't see Leeroy… he already left the room and walks to another room… walks slowly… _my fear of blood is really annoying_… and also the coffins, even it is all props still give me the creep and uneasiness… _I need air… this room is suffocating me…_ "Santana…" unconsciously I speak her name…

"Are you okay? Brittany?" Leeroy shaking her shoulder…

"Santana…" my vision is blurry I am fainting…

Blank…..

Xxxx

Booming music awakes me… slowly open my eyes… _white ceiling? And why is it like a tent?_ _Mmmm_….. Realizing… _Oh my God…_ then I can feel a warm hand on top of my hand… "Santana?"

Santana just looking at her… then slowly pull away her hand…

Smiles knowing Santana is here with me… "You watch over me?" slowly I sit "I guess I'm okay now… it just the blood inside the house that made me feel uncomfortable and I am afraid…"

"You're really a scattered brain and so useless even you're with my brother; fainting like that… Don't push yourself too much" Santana is not happy about it…

"I…" interrupted

"If you're okay… then prepare yourself… I'll be waiting outside" she stands up and walks outside

Her statement leaves me speechless… _the first time Santana is serious and not happy… _sighs…

Zzzz

The people and the surrounding is soo much fun; but Brittany and Santana is very much silent…

"I'm sorry…" I speak softly… following Santana… we will meet up Leeroy at the free concert just at the open ground of the plaza…

No words from Santana… everything that surrounds them seems like no effect to her…

With that silence from her; I also decided to keep quiet… sighs… "Maybe I am really useless…"

Halt… Santana turn around and look at Brittany…

With her actions… I also stop my walking… _what now? Did I really upset her…_ "I mean to say it within myself only…" pouting

Slowly steps forward to walk near to Brittany…

_I don't know why she's walking towards me… but I guess this will not be good?_ "Angry?"

She stops infront of Brittany… "I'm not angry… there is no reason to get angry…"

"Then why you like that?"

"I am worried…" Santana speak softly… showing emotion saying those words

_I don't know if I am correct… but Santana's way of looking at me this moment is kind and full of concern… so that is the reason why she's cold to me.. She is worried…_ that makes me happy… smiles… "I'm sorry I made you worried…"

Embarrass… -twick- avoiding eye contact, she turnaround "Though I am not that worried… it also happened I passed by"…did not finish her statement

"I know…" I'm now standing beside her… smiles… _well she is Santana… I know what she means…_ "Let's go?" I offer to her my hand…

Watching Brittany's hand…

Smile…

"Fine…" Santana motion to hold Brittany's hand… then suddenly

"Tie the lovebirds… tie the couples… tie the pair…" cheerful greetings from a bunch of girls in red heart costumes…

"Huh_?" what are they doing?..._ I am really surprise… all of a sudden they cuffed us with this plastic handcuff…

Santana pulling her hand…

"This is an event for everyone here in the plaza… we will uncuff you both until the event is over…" a cute girl explaining to them

"Wait wait… time out… what if we want to go home early and we can't finish the event?" _this chaining me and Santana is really unexpected and looking at her right now… _though she is not talking but I can sense the dark aura around her…

"Well… that will be regrettable… the key to the handcuff is just at the loveknot booth… it is located near the fountain… bye then" the girls walking fast away from them…

Sighs… "Great… now we need to go there first…"

"It's okay with me…"

"What okay?" I am confuse

"I can wait until the event is over…" watching the big clock "the event will end 2 hours from now…" she then walk first

Watching the big clock… _right… I did not notice the time… geez…. My fainting cause a lot of time… _sighs… then I can feel Santana pulling the cuffs…

"You're slow… hurry up Brittain…"

Hearing Santana calling me that name… I feel nostalgic… smiles… then walk faster to catch up with her…

Zzzz

Standing along with the crowds expecting the next rock band to perform on the stage… I am standing between Leeroy and Santana… smile… _I am happy that I am with them… they are amazing siblings… _

People are screaming as the four girls stand on the stage… they are the next band… _cool… all girls rock band… really this city has a lot of extraordinary things that our town is lacking… _

The guitar tune starts up… then that thrills the crowd…

Leeroy smiles… "Everyone loves them…" he means the girls on the stage

I look at him… he is so handsome even his side view

**_I want to light up all the dreams you chase_**

The crowd screams again… as the lead vocalist sings the first line…

And also that caught my attention… I shifted my gaze infront of the stage… watching the four girls performing up there…

**_Your expression changes each time I blink_**

**_I can't take my eyes off you, I feel like I could even forget to breathe_**

Looking at my left side… Santana soo focus watching infront… _maybe she like this band… smiles… _

**_Come closer, come on, just the same as usual_**

**_Why do I feel so down? _**

**_Just because there were no smilies in your email?_**

**_But I can't say it, I'm afraid to ruin this _**

Then the music begins rock everything… people are preparing for the chorus?

**_I want to bring colour to every bit of you_**

**_Your sweat and your tears and your smile, every single bit of you_**

**_Is an overwhelming beauty_**

**_The sun burns me, giving me strength_**

**_It doesn't matter if everything falls apart_**

**_Just face these times head on and go, go_**

_I don't actually know this song but it is great…._ I can feel someone holds my hand… smiles… _Santana is holding my hand…_

**_I've gotten very good at telling when you're lying_**

**_Why does your habit of saying "I'm fine"_**

**_Worry me so much?_**

**_Tell me more, I won't know anything if you carry on like this_**

"It's the 2nd chorus… let's jump together with the crowd…" Santana tighten her grasp of Brittany's hand

"O… okay…." Well really we need to hold hand… since our hands are cuffed…

**_If it's all or nothing_**

**_Then you are so beautiful that I'm shocked_**

"Jump…" Santana giving the cue…

Together they jump jiving with the singing and music… along with the people who also jump and screaming as their favourite girls are performing infront of them

**_That a vague distance could be enough_**

**_I looked up at the sky so my tears wouldn't fall_**

**_And light reflected off the tips of my eyelashes_**

**_Giving me your strength, let this thought reach you_**

"I like this…" Santana speak softly

**_Ah, what do I have to say to you_**

**_Ah, for you to know how I feel?_**

"Huh?" I know she said something and I couldn't hear her, the crowd and singing and music is too loud…

"This would be the last chorus…" Looking at Brittany she smile… and their eyes meet….

Eye contact with Santana… that gives me an awkward feeling and looking at her smiling… _my heart feels warm…._

"Jump…" Santana jumping…

"O… okay…"

**_I want to bring colour to every bit of you_**

**_Your sweat and your tears and your smile, every single bit of you_**

**_Is an overwhelming beauty_**

**_The sun burns me, giving me strength_**

**_It doesn't matter if everything falls apart_**

Our hands clasps… and we jump in coordination… and Santana is smiling… _I just hope the song will not end… so that Santana will keep smiling… _

**_Just face these times head on and go, go_**

Zzzz

Santana and Brittany sitting on the bench… no more handcuff of their hands… and Leeroy is not with them, he is buying food somewhere leaving them…

"The concert was fun… and also the songs and performers they are cool… especially the 4 girls…"

Santana not talking… she is tired…

Silence….

"2 minutes passes by… time check" I speak softly…

"Apology about my interference about your date with my brother…"

Pauses… "Nah… it's okay… and it is our plan to meet up here not a date with him… though I like it" giggles...

"Because you're shallow…" starting her bluntness again

"But I like it more when you came…" smiles… "It is even more happy and comfortable, that you're with us… I feel easy…"

Astonish… Santana controlled expression and emotion… stands up… "I will go now…"

"Why?" _so sudden she wants to go now _

"I'm tired… just tell my brother I go first…" step forward

"Wait… maybe we can go home together…" I want to stop her… _if she's not with us… it's no fun anymore…_

"You two go home together… okay?" after saying that, Santana smiles… then starts walking

"If that's what you want…" watching her walk away… "I am also tired…" sighs… sitting alone… I feel empty when Santana left…


	12. Chapter 12

**"Half Moon"**

* * *

"Thinking about your bf?" Leeroy bright and breezy as he stride to where Santana is sitting… they are now in the balcony of their house…

Santana keep still, not moving a muscle… she is nearly finish sketching the full moon tonight… very huge and luminous blue…

Sits beside Santana and peeps the sketch book she is holding… "Do you know why the moon has many scratches?"

No responds from Santana… she continue shading the sketch using the pencil lead… then slowly wipes it with her thumb alternately with her index finger…

"The moon protects the earth from some evil meteors that tries to hurt it…" he grins… "So that's why my dearest sister… choose the right moon… okay?"

Heave a sigh… "I don't need someone to protect me, I can take care of myself…" examining her finished sketch… _perfect as I expected, I'm really great…_

"I see…" rubbing his chin… "What about Brittany? Isn't she protecting you?"

Sighs… closing her sketch book…

"Sis… what can you say about her?" curious face… since that set-up date Santana made, he is now interested about Brittany…

No words from Santana…

"You see… I am a bit interested to know her after that set-up you made for us…" smiles

She stops her doing… "She is a scattered brain… noisy and annoying and eats a lot…" continues keeping her things…

Leeroy chuckles hearing that… "She seems like a superhuman…" joking

"Yes she is…" grab her pencil case, slowly stands up… "She is nice, warm and understanding…" walks towards the door… "And also… She is amazing… how she manages to smile again even she is hurt…"

"You seem to know her a lot better now…"

"She's my friend…" walks in the direction to the door

Excitedly Leeroy shifted his body to face Santana who is walking to get inside the house "Does she have a BF? Someone in your class courting her… She is pretty and cute and bubbly… it made me think, maybe there is…."

Santana halted walking hearing that from her brother… "I don't know… if you're interested then ask her…" she is somewhat irritated… continues her walking and gets inside the house

Leeroy who is left sitting at the balcony… "Mmmm… I will think of it…"

Zzzz

School… Morning

Santana walking inside the library, she will return the books she borrowed since examination starts tomorrow morning and it is prerequisite…

There are also students who are returning books; so Santana needs to wait for her turn… waiting is really not her enjoyment; slightly stamping her left foot on the floor, she is singing inside her head… She roams her eyes around the place… then not anticipating seeing Brittany standing right infront of the row of bookshelves…

Waiting for Brittany to face to her direction… but then a guy shows up behind and now they are talking… Santana's guarded emotion… she just watches them… Brittany smiling, controlling her giggling blushing that Leeroy is infront of her… they are happy…

"Excuse me… it's your turn already…" the Library student aide calling Santana's attention who is just standing in silence

She slowly put the books on the counter, faces the student aide… and turns her back on them so that Brittany and her brother will not recognize and will not know that she is there…

Xxxx

Classroom… Break time

"So did he really ask you to eat lunch with him? You're not making it up, right?" Nico really wants to make sure about what just Brittany told them

"Yes… I'm not making it up… why would I do that… and if I have a recorder at that time, I will record it for you guys so that you will believe me…" the blushness feeling I had at the library is still with me… "My day is super complete…"

Gabi stops reading her cp (fanfiction updates)… "Brit just makes sure you will not eat a lot…" reminding her "Just moderate amount…" motion her hand, describing the moderate amount…

_She's right…_ "Of course… I will just eat a single bite…" _OMG I don't think I can eat a lot when Leeroy is infront of me…_

Nico chuckles… "You're exaggerating it… that would be obvious that your just faking you don't eat a lot… try being yourself, I don't like to hear your stomach growling in the later afternoon, so disgusting"

"I can't control my stomach… its involuntary…" pouting my lips… "Wait a minute…" notice Santana is not joining our conversation… as if she really joins our conversation but she is not mingling with us… "Santana? Join us?"

Santana not moving a muscle… (Reading her notes at same time listening to them)

"Stop bothering her Brittany, she is studying for tomorrow… I will study now also… and same as you… good luck then with your lunch together your dream guy…" Nico facing infront and drawing out her notebook from her bag

"Santana?" calling her again…

Santana turning her head to face Brittany… "What?"

Looking at her face… "ahmmm…" made me speechless…

Seconds passes….. Awkward moment….

"Seriously…" Santana murmurs, shaking her head sideways… "You're wasting time" then continues reading her notes…

Silence between them…

Sighs… _why suddenly I am speechless? Maybe I am just imagining it but her eyes looks at me, is somewhat sad… or maybe I am just too negative…_ sighs… "Right right… study… study…" turning my back to Santana… facing the wall…

Santana momentary look to Brittany with a fragile expression on her face…

**Zzzz**

Afternoon… after class…

"Huh… Huh… huh… huh…" Santana's heavy breathing… her sight is cloudy "Huh… huh…"

"You're a little slow this time… are you feeling tired? Maybe you take a rest, tomorrow is our examination… everyone is studying" observations from the track and field manager who monitors Santana's speed…

"huhh…. Huh…" gaining back her normal breathing…

Smile to her "This is enough for today Miss Lopez… okay?"

Santana nod… "Thank you…"

"You're a great addition to our club… after the examination lets show up to our school sports festival…" carrying her bag… "Bye… good luck tomorrow…" wave her hand and walks away, not expecting any answer from her, since she knew Santana is not a person who likes conversation… she now leaving the track and field ground…

Santana standing in the middle of the ground, she turns her head to the bleachers direction… "Empty…" no one is there… Brittany is not there… she is used to see her sitting on the bleacher waiting for her to finish her afternoon practice…

Walking to where her things are placed… getting her towel inside the bag and wipes her sweat… _if she's her, she will definitely smile and starts talking… _she unlock her cp… 1 message…

**Message from Brittany…**_**-Are you home already? Are you studying? I am here at the shop; a little early… Leeroy is with me, he said he wants to know about my work… so cute right?-**_

Press reply… typing **_-Yes-_** then send… after sending she keep her cp inside her bag… then clutch it walking out of the school… everything is quiet and calm, this is so like her… this is her world…

Standing at the side of the street pedestrian, waiting for the red light… supposedly Brittany is talking at this time if she is around… red light appears… walks across the street then continue to the station…

She looks above the sky… it is blue and a little yellow, afternoon evening sky… "Moon…" seeing the white half moon in the sky… "Who needs a moon…"

Zzzz

Early evening, Santana is reading again her notes; she is in full scale studying… her cp rings

Call from Brittany…

"Ahhh… Santana…." Giggling Brittany

No answer….

"Wrong number?" Brittany a little confuse maybe wrong number; no answer from the other side

"Why you call?" her usual voice tone and she can hear Brittany's glee

Excited… "Leeroy ask me if I have a bf… and he seems interested to me. You know how happy I a? That's why I call you, because I am so happy and you are the only person I want to share my happiness right now"

Santana silence…

"Hello? Santana are you still there? Did you hear me? Hello?" Brittany continuous question

"Yes… that's great Brittain"

"Did I disturb you? Sorry I call out of the blue… maybe you're studying?"

"Yes I am…"

"I see… mmm continue you're studying… and I will also study now… goodnight Santana…" Brittany speak softly

"Okay…" she ends the call…

Heave a sigh… then going back to studying…

Zzzz

5 minutes before the examination starts… Brittany, Nico and Gabi so talkative and noisy they were chatting about Leeroy… it's been like he is the trending topic nowadays…

"He told me lastnight that he has no gf… and also he asked me if I have a bf… I told him I don't have…" the love fever lastnight

"So did you two kiss?" Nico's advance anticipation

My stomach sour hearing that… "Of course not… why kiss? Gezz" unconsciously I tuck my hair behind my ears

Gabi grins "That is usually what they do when a girl and a boy has these mutual feelings…"

_Mutual feelings… are we MU? OMG…_ automatically cover my mouth with my hands… "NO I don't think so… he is my dream guy… Dream isn't not supposed to be that easy…"

Santana stops her reading… stands up and then walks towards the door…

"Santana where you going? The examination will start any moment now…" reminding her that going out right now is not a good idea

Not listening to Brittany… she carry on and walking to the door… then step outside the classroom…

Sighs… "She really does what she wants…" even _we are friend she still has her own ways_

"Bathroom…" Nico understanding Santana

"I see…" chuckles… _really I am beginning to become a overprotective friend… not even understanding that she wants to go to the bathroom…_ "Maybe I will review a little…" opening my notebook the starts reading my notes…

"Yuri ambiance…" Gabi smiles…

Santana inside the bathroom, washing her hands… then looking at her mirror image… "Shallow…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Blank **

* * *

Today Mr. Vincent, the Math teacher and the class adviser of First year A is announcing the examination result of the students and distributing the test papers to them. Brittany so delighted and thankful, she passed the examination same with Gabi, their determination to learn got paid off and also thanks to Santana's precious effort in tutoring them. Of course Nico is one of the high scorer, she really is good but just quiet, not the proud type.

Mr. Vincent walking back to the front… "Ms. Lopez…" looking at where Santana sitting

Santana gaze at him…

"Come with me to the teacher's office… So that would be all today… class dismiss" stepping outside the room

Santana quietly stands up, starts walking and go after their adviser…

My eyesight following Santana walking outside the room… "What happened?"

Murmurs and chatters inside the classroom… talking about why did Santana was called to the teacher's office.

**Zzzz**

**Teacher's Office**

"Have a sit Ms. Lopez…" offering her to sit on the chair infront of his desk…

Santana sits…

Drawing out some test papers from his drawer, then put in on top of his desk… positioning it to Santana's direction so that she can see and read it. "Empty test papers… all you're subject… why?"

Looking at the test papers infront of her… blink twice… thinking… not talking

"Do you have any problem Ms. Lopez? This is so unusual, you do extremely well in every subject. You are the best among the students in your class… so why did this happen?" Mr. Vincent concern about her failure this time

Santana can hear him but she don't want to tell what her reason is…

Understanding and considering his student… "Ms. Lopez, I know you're reputation… you are a silent type person, whatever your reason about this empty test paper I will not ask about it… You're not also the trusting type, you don't trust me or any teacher here in our school, I respect your point of view… And I will consider it all, this time… just this time" having emphasize saying –just this time-

Still no words from Santana…

"I'll give you a chance… tomorrow come back here in the office… the usual class time… I'll give you one day to finish the examination of your entire subjects…."

3 of their classmates, submitting their late projects to other teacher unintentionally heard everything Santana and their class adviser conversation…

**Xxxx**

Back to their classroom Brittany still in question why Santana was asked to go to the teacher's office…

"Santana haven't got her test papers right?" I look at Gabi; she is as usual with her everyday business, reading stories…

Gabi chuckles, laugh all by her because of a funny scenario she's reading at the moment "Yes… all of us got back our test papers except her…"

Nico putting facial powder on her cheek… "I noticed that also… but we know her very well… maybe she got more than a 100% score; that's why Mr. Vincent, our single status math teacher and adviser at the same time wants to keep her test papers and he ask her privately because he is shy to ask Santana infront of us…"

That made me thinks funny about our adviser… "Hm… maybe it is… I should stop worrying over things that is impossible, after all she is Santana… the Genius…"

"She was called because she failed…" Deby one of the classmates who heard the conversation in the teacher's office, standing infront of Brittany's desk

Shock… "Huh? She… failed?" my words is lost… _she failed? _"How? Why would she fail…" my brain is in chaos of analyzing the situation why Santana failed the examination…

"Yes… she failed, and Mr. Vincent is giving her a last chance… poor Santana..." 2nd demotion by Friea

Kylla with a strong approach… "You have the nerve to ask why she failed?" eyeing Brittany… "Don't play dumb Brittany… because we all know you are just acting the goody girl who needs rescue and understanding…"

"I… don't…" _I am…_

"She failed because of you… wake up… you're a burden to her, asking for tutorial… and always with her, didn't you realize how stressful for her to be with you? Who is so annoying…" Kylla attacking bluntness… she is like that because she likes Santana, she idolized her and to learn the person she look up failed that is something she won't let pass…

"Kylla… you're crossing the line…" Nico reminding her… "You have no right to say something like that to Brittany…" stands up…

Gabi still reading… "If I were you girls… you better go back to your seats… I just read a kung fu fight scene, maybe I can apply it to all of you…" not looking at them, but her voice is firm and threatening…

Deby whisper to Kylla…

Whisper…

Nods…

Whisper…

Raising her left eyebrow… "We will let you go today… but always remember Brittany we will keep an eye on you… let's go girls" the three of the snobs and turn their back in same time…

"Mean girls…" Nico watching them walking away "Brit it doesn't…" cut statement

"Excuse me…." _I need to go to her…_ hastily I walk outside the classroom… _all this time I am happy, and selfishly enjoying myself… I only consider myself, my happiness… I am forgetting Santana…_ _No… no of course I don't forget about her because we are always together… Ahhh…_ _I don't know what is lacking but I am emptier this time, learning Santana failed and I didn't even have a single knowledge about it… _Running to the teacher's office… _her sad eyes that time; that time; and I just ignore it, what kind of friend I am… _My heart is aching and very much empty than the last time…

Santana walking to go back to the classroom... halts and surprise to see Brittany running getting nearer… "Brittany? Why are you here? You've been called also? Don't tell me you failed? That is not acceptable to" stops talking, Brittany's face is sad and almost crying… she is biting her lips, controlling herself not to cry "Hey… are you okay?" puzzled

"I'm sorry…" fresh tears falling from my eyes… "You failed because of me… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I am a burden to you and no help at all" pinching my own nails and fingers "I'm sorry I am a selfish and so useless… and so annoying… I am ruining your grades and reputation" tears flowing like a river, I am feeling guilty and responsible for Santana's failure examination…

Slowly she step nearer, hold Brittany's left shoulder and pull her close to hug her… Santana crossing her arms on Brittany's back…

I am astound by the sudden hug, and my crying squeak, because my heart reacts warmly and surprisingly to Santana's body against mine… that made me speechless…

"Silly…" even she said that her voice is gentle… soothing and calming Brittany… "Don't ever blame yourself because I never ask so…"

I am still in state of static; my mind is as pause that I am in Santana's arms…

"My test paper is blank… I didn't even answer even a single question… so don't blame yourself because it is me who decide to fail the examination…" telling Brittany about her decision that day

"Why?" learning that she intent not to answer the test paper, now I want to know why… "Why you want to fail?"

Santana hesitant to answer her question… Pauses… "Because I want to know what will going to be the reaction of the teachers who highly anticipate more from me…"

"That is not a valid…" _that is a ridiculous reasoning_

"No more words please…" Santana gentle plead…

Close my eyes… with a gentle plead like that… I keep quiet… and stay just a little longer in Santana's arms…

**Zzzz**

Murmurs from other students at the School gate as Santana and Brittany passes by… They can hear their bad opinions to Brittany about she is the reason why Santana's failed examination result… the rumor spread fast just like an air pollution, and it is polluting their friendship…

"Santana… you go home first… I forget something inside the classroom…" smiles… _actually I don't have anything that left in the classroom, it just that I don't want her to get involve regarding the spread rumor about me… I don't want Santana to hear even a single word… she already failed and I don't want to add more stress and burdens…_

Turn around to face Brittany "I'll go with you…" step forward going back to their classroom

"Wait…" stopping her "I can get it by myself and I have to use the bathroom… so you know…" _on the spot lying is really not my specialty… _

"It's okay… let's go…"

Sighs… She's not buying it… "Okay…" following Santana…

**Xxxx**

Water flowing from the faucet and Santana washing her hands… while Brittany using the cubicle… 3 minutes passes by…

Santana lean her back to the side of the cubicle… waiting for Brittany… "You're slow…"

"Yes… and I am really making myself slow… so that you will get angry to me and say something that I deserve to hear from you…" _I can't still get over it_

"You are a cry baby today… and that is annoying…"

"I know… and that wakes me up to reality about me being annoying" _Kylla was right… my heart never stops from aching since this morning… _

"And also that's side of you is soft and warm…" chuckles…. Stands up straight…. Then face the cubicle door where Brittany locking herself inside "That's why I like you… being you… the annoying affectionate you…" then walks to go outside… "Hurry up… I'll be waiting outside…"

_Her words give me the special warmth that I never felt before… but still my heart is aching… I don't know why it is aching and soo empty… _

**Zzzz**

Early evening… Santana lying on her bed, reading her notes all over again, even she greatly memorized their lessons and the notes on her notebook she repeat the studying… tomorrow she will definitely perfect the score, or double it if she has the opportunity….

Chuckles… feeling funny about herself…. "Why did I even not answer my test paper…" Santana talking to herself …

Her Cp rings… screen… **Brittain calling….**

Pick up and answer "Hello…"

"Look outside the window…" I instructed her not even saying hi or good evening… because I am excited

Confused… "Why? Where are you?" she stands up and walks towards the window, pulling the curtain sideways and opening the glass window…

Smile… "Can you see me now?" I can see Santana opening the window

Surprise… watching Brittany standing at the street, she is holding some cute and handmade surprise "That is what you came here?" controlling her voice, concealing the happiness she feels this moment, her eyes staring at the surprise presentation Brittany made…

"Yes… I know it's not really the cool stuff but I made it with love" letting go of the strings… then motion my two index finger drawing a heart in the mid air "I'll make you lunch tomorrow… Goodnight"

Pauses, _she can still remember the lastime Brittany does that heart drawing in the air_… smiles… "Okay…Goodnight and…" Santana hesitant… "Take care going home" her voice is soft and almost lost in the end of the statement… then close the window

Even her voice is not that loud through my cp speaker… still I can her hear what she just said… Watching her window; I can see Santana's shadow image going to bed… "Sweet dreams…" step forward… the bus will arrive at the bust stop in 10 minutes; needs to catch up… _my emptiness is somewhat a little filled in… _


	14. Chapter 14

**This is the Song played at the beginning of our sports festival... and i same it here... Starship by Nicki Minaj...**

**Sports Festival**

* * *

I'm on the floor, floor

I love to dance

So give me more, more, 'til I can't stand

Get on the floor, floor

Like it's your last chance

If you want more, more

Then here I am

Starships were meant to fly

Hands up and touch the sky

Can't stop 'cause we're so high

Let's do this one more time

The music airing in the whole campus comes in a cut short

"My fellow students… Good morning…" the girl MC standing infront of the stage, she is a part of the student council and the manager of the radio club…

"Good morning…." Cheerful and energetic respond by the students who are standing there at the stage, watching the opening event of the much awaited School Sports festival…

"Starting today we are celebrating our School Sports Festival; which we celebrate once a year every school year… before we start-up our energy draining event let us all listen first to our active and vibrant school Principal…"

Around of applause…

"Good morning dear students… I am so delighted to see big smiles and happy faces here today; as we commence the Sports festival in this beautiful day… This celebration is a 2 days event… To all the students; give it all you've got, represent you're section and year, aim for the win… And remember to play fair, show the true meaning of sportsmanship and friendship… that would be all, thank you"

Around of applause…

"Wow… thank you sir… that was an inspiring message… as you heard my fellow students… let us show the true meaning of sportsmanship and friendship… so not to delay our celebration…. The selected senior student will light up our Sports Festival Flame…"

A popular guy from the senior year running, carrying a torch… stop infront and light up the flame… Students watching him… same with the faculty and staff…

"Everyone…. Let's enjoy ourselves and have fun with all our hearts contents…!" she cheerfully announce the official opening of the celebration

"Yeah…!" shout from the students who are fired up watching the burning flame, and hearing the opening of the sports festival, they waited for this… so anticipated after the examination…

"Freshmen rules….!" Shout from the line of first year students, the boys in the class…

Everyone is sooo fired up… except Santana who is calm just watching to the stage…

**Zzzz**

The opening program is over… freshmen to seniors' representatives and supporters, readying their plans and gears…

"Now the true battle begins…" Gabi grins… she is standing at the starting line together with Teo… the 2 of them are representative of First year Set A.

"I anticipated this combat will not be easy… if this is war, then I am prepared for it" Teo sounding serious, looking at their opponents… First year set B., second years and 3rd years…

Announcer: "First game is the Flag Raising… Representatives of every year get ready… You all got 5 minutes to come to the event place… Representatives who failed to come in the time given will be considered default…" the voice of the announcer coming out from every speaker installed in the campus…

Xxxx

Santana at the locker area among the noisy and busy students, she is serene and quiet, getting her shoes and stuff; preparing for the next event which is track and field, she's one of the representatives who will represents the First year set A…

Xxxx

Medical Booth

Brittany and Nico are the students assigned to the medic booth of First year Set A. Since they have no affiliation to the games today…

"Gabi joins the flag raising right?" holding the list of supplies and I am checking if it corresponds to the supplies in the medic booth…

Nico putting cotton balls in the glass… "Yes… She prepared for that flag event… tripling her mastery in tying the rope, so as with Teo with the supervision of our class adviser"

Smiles… "They are soo excited today… I wish I could play also…"

Lock the top of the glass… "And what kind of sports game you want to play?" starting a new task, putting the bottle of medical solvents on the table…

That makes me think… "I don't know… since I am not really that great in a specific game…" Done checking the supplies… "I guess well… maybe here in the medic booth is where I really belong… what about you Nic?"

Nico sitting straight and crossing her legs… that shows how sexy and slender it is, since they are wearing shorts today, above the knee… "About me… being here in the medic booth is a blessing… no sunlight, no sticky smelly sweatiness… I like here…"

Looking at Nico right now, _she is sexy and beautiful, her legs are really attractive, she is sexy and her boobs are gifted… that's why she got a lot of bf…_ smiles… "That is so like you…"

"Say Brit, did you and Santana are okay now?" the last time she knew was Brittany so worried about Santana's failure examination

Sitting on the edge of the bed… "Were okay… actually there's no problem about it… it was just me who is guilty and storming there… she said it's all her decisions and got nothing involve about me…" sighs… serious "But I don't know if she's telling the truth… her eyes were sad that day… I had this feeling she's not fine though I can't prove it because she is a very interior person"

"Well… if she says it has nothing to do with you, and then believe it… It is Santana and you know her a lot…"

"I guess… but I keep it by myself… I don't want to tell her about my side of the story… if I am really a burden to her, as what our classmates and other students in our school imposing at me… then at least by keeping it, there is no addition…"

Gabi entering the Medic Booth… "So hot….."

Surprise by Gabi's sudden entrance "The flag raising is over? That was quick…"

"Sit here…" Nico pulling Gabi to sit beside her… "Let me wipe your sweat at your back…. so did you win first? You got the star ribbon" eyeing Gabi's star ribbon on her left chest…

"Yeah of course… second placer…" disappointed… soo much anticipation about winning the first place "You're popular, handsome and incredibly talented bf; and that super hot girl with a killer rosy lips who is always with him got the first place… they are like horses when it comes to running… geez… 5x master in tying the rope and raised the flag like a pro…" explaining to them why they are 2nd placer…

Blushing thinking about Leeroy, _he is really so great, and that girl she mean is Melody…_ "Anyways congratulation Gab… second place is a great award… Good job back there…"

"Yeah… but if your bf is not our opponent maybe we won first…" Gabi is still hopeful but the flag raising game is over…

Nico touches Gabi's head… "Get over it… You're head is hot…" chuckles… "Brit can you please give me an ice pack… let's cool Gabi's head"

Announcer: The Flag Raising game is over… First Place… Senior's Set A… Leeroy Lopez and Melody Rose… Next Games are Running and High Jump… representatives gather yourselves at the track and field ground in 5 minutes…" pauses "Again… Next Games are Running and High Jump… representatives gather yourselves at the track and field ground in 5 minutes…"

Hearing it is the running event… _Santana's event…_

"It's the track and field event… Santana represents us our team… Brit lets go there…" Gabi stands up excitedly; she wants to watch her friend competing in running

Smiles… "I can't we are assigned here, I can't leave the post…"

Nico watching not determine expression "It's okay Brit, you can go with Gabi… I will take care everything in here… take your time, and watch Santana…"

"Yeah… but I can't, really if Ms. Trina will come here and she will not find me… You go Gab… just tell her I'm busy…" stands up and do something so that they will think I am busy…

Gabi understanding her friend "Okay, I'll tell Santana about that… after the running event I'll come back here and tell you two the result… at the mean time… let me run to the event place…" run immediately leaving the Medical Booth…

_ I really want to watch Santana run today, this is an important event of her life and as her friend I should be there supporting, boosting her confidence and lending her extra strength… that is my 100% calculation… but I'm pretty sure if they saw me standing there, they will start making a fuss and that will affect Santana's performance… I am content to half blame myself about the last examination; because it is unclear if I am the reason or not… but now it will certainly be me if she fails, and I can't afford to be the reason…. Because I never wanted her to fail; all I want is to support Santana to everything she wants to do…_

**Zzzz**

Track and Field Ground

"Goes Win running representatives in First Year Set A!... You are all good, just go go go keep running! Don't mind the taller and bigger higher years…" Ms. Trina so fired-up in athletic events…

Mr. Vincent sitting beside her among the students occupying the bleachers… smiling… he is also can't believe the energy Ms. Trina exerting today…

**Starting line… **

Santana kicking her legs slowly… confident and poise… her hair is tied up, ponytail… looking at the far finish line… "Very near…" speaks softly almost she can only hear it

"Yes very near…" Melody smiling she heard what Santana just said, she represents the senior set A team… this is her second game… running is her greatness…

Not responding to Melody, she really doesn't care about her…

"Where is your blond friend?" observes Santana is looking around, though it's not that obvious

Pauses….

"She's always with you… and very unusual that she's not here… maybe it has something to do with" Melody cut her statement…

Santana walking away from the starting line… then stop infront of the students sitting on the bleachers…

Gabi watching Santana walking to her sitting position… Now Santana is staring at her…. Quick impulse and response, Gabi shake her head sideways….

Realize what Gabi meant; turnaround and walk back to the starting line…

Running event Referee blowing the whistle, that's the signal to assemble and ready their positions…

Santana bending her body…

Melody bending slowly… smiles "You're inspiration is not here… you lose already"

Positions her hands on the ground… _You're so beat today… _now she is angry…

Every representatives are in position…

Seconds passes… everyone is silence waiting for the signal from the referee…

Santana's rage explodes and dash off a full throttle starting as she hears the gun signal…

Melody a little surprise… catching up with Santana…

Very near…. Very near…. Looking at the finish line…

_Flashback: _

_ "Santana you're so great, do you have an inspiration? Or maybe a crush?" Brittany asking her, they were eating lunch…_

_ Not responding to Brittany…_

_ "Aha… so that means you have but you just keep it secret?" Teasing Santana_

_ "Don't assume things Brittain…" short responds_

_ "Hmmm… so that means?" looking above, thinking then looking back to Santana "If you like, I can be your inspiration for the mean time while you don't have…" smile sweetly_

_ "I will be unmotivated if you are my inspiration…" _

** Back at the moment**

Smiles… _I guess you are my inspiration…_ Santana can feel the white ribbon rope touching her body… and the first year students yelling and jumping, Ms. Trina stands up on her sit jumping and clapping, Mr. Vincent smiling and raising his 2 hands on the air saying "Yeah!"… and Gabi waving the previous placard they made, a big smile on her face… victorious…

**Zzzz**

"Brit get me 3 ice packs..". Nico asking, she is also talking and accommodating the coming students…

"Here…" hand to her the ice packs…

"You really a loser medic Brittany… this ice pack you gave me is not even cooling my sunburn!" Kylla complaining and protesting, she was there awhile now… and also she wants to pester Brittany

_In a moment like this, it is like in a shop and I am the attendant… I am worried and unsettled if the customer is not satisfied…_ "Because you don't want to put cream on it…" walking to get near to her "and you don't want to show it to me, how may I able to aid you if you always refuse…" sighs…

"Because I don't trust you… and why it is even this stupid ice pack cannot even cool my sunburn?… this is so like you a los!" Kylla throwing mean words is halted; very cold water is currently poured into her head… "Ahhh!" scream… then stands up on her sit… "Are you crazy!" then face the person who is doing it "Santana?" sounding disbelief it is Santana

Santana looking at Kylla's drenching face and her PE T-shirt is wet… "Cold?" motion to wipe the ice-cream she's holding with her left hand…

"You're so mean….!" Kylla running out of the medic booth…

Nico chuckles… "Serves her… right…" then continue her work

Scowl my eyebrows "Why did you something like that?" geez Santana doing what she wants to do…

Throw the bottle and ice-cream to the trashcan right at the corner in the entrance door… "She wants cooling…" talking straight not even thinking of what she just did to Kylla… well she doesn't really care…

Sighs… looks down…

Santana walks slowly, seems like her feet are hurting… painful expression everytime she takes a step…

Watching her slow walking and looking at her face is in pain… "You're hurt?" following Santana to the bed area of the booth

Walking to the bed… the sole of her feet is in pain "Is it obvious why I'm here?" sits on edge of the bed since the receiving area of the booth is occupied by students who were also have many complains and Nico administering them…

Hurriedly dragging a stool chair, position it infront Santana… "Let me see your feet" sits on the stool and pull her legs putting it on top of my lap… _I am worried about the condition of her feet…_

Astonish by Brittany's quicken movement and putting her feet on her lap… "Wait… let me take off my…"

"Sit still…" slapping Santana's hand… "Let me do my job… that's why I'm here, Ms. Trina trusted me I can handle something like this…" untying the shoelace… and pulling the shoes away from Santana's feet, then taking off her white socks…

Sitting still… just watching Brittany taking of her shoes and socks… and also suffering pain…

"OMG… the sole of your feet…" seeing Santana's feet, the skin is rubbed hardly and swollen and there are scratches… _Maybe of overuse of running?_ "Did you run all around the way to the city?"

Not surprise of Brittany's reaction, she knew that will be the cause of her running today…

Gabi entering "Because she participated to all the running game events… competing with Ms. Rosy lips…" she meant Melody…

"You mean?" looking at Gabi… then back to Santana….

Santana not responding… sit still…

"Santana and Ms. Rosy Lips have been greedy the whole time… competing with each other, acquiring the entire honor in the battlefield…" Gabi complaining

Santana flaming stare to Gabi...

Noticing Santana's death glare… "I mean… they are really a great help to every year level especially the years they are representing… and more more more especially to Santana who is a huge help for the freshmen, she won every running event she entered… beating Ms. Rosy lips… really you're great" facing Santana, offering her salute…

Ends her death glaring to Gabi and looking back to Brittany's face that is so worried and irate?

Gabi understanding that there is a fuming ambiance between her two friends… "I will help Nico over there…" pivot her body and walks away…

"You should careful nextime…" pushing Santana's feet away from my lap… _I am irritated… geez… she is so careless? _

Her feet slams on the floor "Ouch!" exclaim… "What kind of medic?" Santana controlling herself and also the pain is absorbing all her remaining strength…

Procuring the needed medical bottled solvent and some bandages and tape… "I'm a medic… a concern medic…" _I'm not really sure about my behaviour towards Santana right this moment… but I am angry, she beaten and wounded her feet…_ Sitting on the stool again… Putting the tray on the bed… without a word pulling back Santana's feet, putting on top of my lap…

Their position is tiring and not in right angle… Santana adjusting her body, moving her butt backward, sitting straight… it's the first time Brittany is bold in treating her…

"You like running at least you take of your feet…" speak softly… applying cleansing solvent to Santana's feet, focusing my sight to her wounds and scratches…

No words from Santana….

"I am angry because I care… I know how you love running… so acting careless just like this…" applying pressure in every wipe of cotton on her sole and Santana will instantly pull her feet a little and I will pull it back to my lap…

"She said something I don't like…" Santana finally speaking softly about her part

Learning that, I look at Santana… "What did she said to you?" _maybe it has something to do regarding the rumour about me…_ sighs… then shifted my gaze to the tray, getting the bandage and tape… "Does it have something to do" statement cut

"Don't worry it's has nothing to do with you… let's not talk about it, shall we?" asking to end the conversation but for her it is already ended even Brittany did not answer yet…

"Okay…" putting back the bandage, tape and scissor back to the tray… "It's done…. Take a rest her for awhile… use that bed…" stands up "I guess you're tired after all that running events you represented…" walking to the cabinet at the wall, putting back the tray… my eyes widen as I look through the window… near the bed where Santana is sitting… walking slowly getting near the window… sneaky…

Santana noticing Brittany's sneaky movements… look also to the window…

"Senior Melody Rose… I like you soomuch…" a second year student confessing her feelings

My eyes widen more… "Really?" I whisper … looking at Santana then look back to the confession scene…. "She's a girl…"

Melody scratching her neck and making an awkward expression… this is her reaction everytime there is a girl confessing their like to her… whether it is love, admiration or like… she still really is not used to this kind of scenario that a girl confess to her, always awkward… "Thank you I'm really flattered… lets be friends from now on, okay?" smiles, diverting the heated topic to friendship

Refuse… "No… I like you more than friends…" shy but determine

Unknowingly, because of the heated situation infront of me; I hold Santana's hand… and squeeze it…

Santana pauses… then back to being herself… the soreness of her sole is more important than that confession scene few meters infront of them…

"Say why do you like me more than friend?" Melody looking at the second year student infront of her

Fidgeting her fingers… blushing and her eyes are twinkling "You help me once, and show to me that I am an important existence… since that day, I always admire you… You're so cool and athletic… and you are the Student council vice president, one of the popular faces here in our school… I watch you every day, smiling to you from afar… and" statement cut

"I've heard that compliments several times from other students who also confessed their feelings to me… "And I'm sorry… I already love someone else" her voice if firm, kind and soothing and apologetic... very honest

_Does she mean the person she love is Leeroy?... but Leeroy said he has no gf, and Melody is just her friend… is he lying to me?_ Squeeze Santana's hand hardly… my fantasy about him is spoiled…

Painful scratches and wounds of her feet and Brittany's squeezing hard her hand… double pain "Brittain!" Santana loud voice

Melody hears them… quickly look at the direction to the medic booth…

Hasten action… I push Santana to the bed and quickly duck; to avoid being caught that we are eavesdropping to their conversation… _this is so embarrassing for Melody if she will know we heard everything… _

Santana lying on bed openly…

"Santana you know we are…" my statement is fading… I just realize I am on top of her… and our eyes are lock-up staring at each other… in this so close distance of our faces, I can clearly see her smooth facial skin, her cute nose and lips… and her body against mine is so warm, my body is reacting strange, wants to kiss her?…

"Sorry to interrupt… but Brit do we still have an extra ice pack?" Nico embarrassed smile… she is really sorry to interrupt but also the flock of students needing ice pack is increasing…

Quickly stands up and compose myself… "There is at the teacher's office…" blushing red

"Is it okay if you go there and get some? Please… okay?" Nico running back to the receiving area

"Hey! where are the medics?" complain from the students at the receiving area…

"Okay… right away…" smiles… _this is so awkward being caught like that_… walking out without a word… _I cant look at her face at this moment_…

Santana left lying on bed… her position is still, not moving an inch after that Brittany on top of her… then look up the ceiling… her feet is still sores and in pain… "Pluffy…"

**Second day... Continue next chapter...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Last Day**

* * *

"Everyone in the school… Welcome and Good morning…" cheerful voice coming from every speakers in the school… "It's the second day; the last day of our festival… are you all feeling energetic today? Or already drain up by yesterday's games?…"

"Energy!" shouts inside the classrooms of every year level…

"We can still fight!" mixes shouts

"Drain up…" Nico speak softly… but her focus is on her cp…

Gabi grins… they now at the tennis court… "Qualifying rounds... I'm so thrill"

Brittany busy helping Santana, she is tying her hair… (Pony tail style)

The announcer chuckles and it can be heard around "The response from the students can be heard till here… That's great everyone… lets double our energy today and always remembers the key to success is great sportsmanship and friendship… Let's have fun!…" a jolly shout from the announcer and her speech ended…

Xxx

**Tennis Court**

Santana and Gabi standing at the middle of the court representing the freshmen set A… on the other side are Melody and Nina from the seniors set A… they are the 2 teams won the qualifying rounds earlier and now they are competing for the final winner…

"Let's have an exciting match…" Nina smiles, her 2 cute dimples appears…

Gabi blushing, _so cute… she's like one of the cute character of my favourite story…_ unconsciously scratches her neck… "Of course…" acting like a shy guy… she has a secret crush to Nina Ling, a half Chinese and half American girl… Gabi has this crush admiration trend when it comes to half races…

Melody serious face "Did you prepared for this match?" looking straight at Santana's face

No answer from Santana, just standing infront and she is waiting for the game to officially start…

"Of course you don't talk…" answering her own question "You can stay like that… But this game is mine…" grins

Still Santana not answering… she now looks at Melody, straight and direct expressionless…

Melody not avoiding eye to eye contact… she notice something about Santana "You're inlove?…" she said that out of the blue…

Not expecting that kind of comment from Melody… "I will beat you…" serious

Melody and Santana staring face to face… they are in different level…

Nina twisting the racket grip by her right hand… "Up or down?" asking Gabi

"Down" smiles…

"It's yours…" Nina showing the down side of the rocket grip…

"I can feel the energy and fresh youth all over the place…" Mr. Vincet smiling, so bright and beautiful sunny day

"Lopez! Gabi! Don't let them bully you!" Ms. Trina applied double energetic today… "Consider this as PE examination!" so fired up to win the final tennis match

Mr. Vincent calming "Hey hey Trina… slowdown…" feeling awkward, the other teachers are looking at them… "She's enjoying herself… haha" bowing to them…

Chuckles… "Ms Trina really wants this win…" looking at my side, Nico is sitting beside me…

"Yup…" Nico reply and nod at the same time, but she is concentrating using her cp…

**One set match… Freshmen to serve… Play**

Santana position at the baseline… Feeling the racket on her hand, tightening hold of the grip… "Gabi…" she speak softly

Gabi hearing it, signal her hand at the back…

Serious… She toss the ball up in the air, her right foot slightly tiptoe, motion her right hand in correct position; gaining the power serve… "!" the sound of the ball hitting the racket strings

Ball speed across the net to the other side… Melody gripping the racket with her two hands, she knew it is a power serve, quickly hit the ball, a straight forehand shot aiming to right, the very corner…

"Too early…" Gabi reading the opponent's movement… rush to the corner, executing a weak slice shot… "Shoot wrong move"

The ball landed a little near to the net… Nina standing far, rushing to save the ball, right timing and the ball crossing the net to the other side, weak shot… fly ball…

Santana spotting the opportunity; running to the service line then jump, _just right!_ Tightening her grip of the racket and smashing the ball, aiming to hit near Melody's right foot….

-Swoosh!- Melody frowns…

"15-Love" Referee announcing the first score

"Yeah!" Gabi fist high…

"Santana idol!" Teo and friends shouting and bowing at their position, while teasing Carl who is beside him

Santana no reaction to what she did… keep her calm and poise posture…

"It's fine Dy Dy… its fine…" Nina cheering Melody "We just started" smiles, then also smiles to Gabi and Santana

Gabi refrains her celebration… blushes again…

"Nice one Lopez! Keep up!" Ms. Trina shouting

Santana serving again…

Nina moving backward, a little not in position, the ball hits the very end of the baseline but it's not out… this time; Santana's serve is difficult to counter…

Gabi hitting the ball quickly, going for a slice shot again…

"That won't work!" Melody rushing to the left side, full swing hit the ball, ball speedy, aiming for the open spot, opposite to Gabi's position…

"15 all" Referee announcing the score again

"Yes!" Melody giving high five with Nina

"I told you…" the 2 of them exchange position

"Wooohh!" Senior students at the other side screaming their cheers…

Gabi shaking her head… "focus focus…"

Santana not affected… Standing at the baseline…

Stands up "Go win!" after shouting I smile to Santana, who is readying for her next serve…

Amidst the noise and chaotic atmosphere in the tennis court, Santana hears Brittany's cheer… looking at the crowd; she can see Brittany is smiling to her…

"Play!" Referee signals

"!" the sound of the ball hitting the strings…

Melody returning the ball to the back…

Santana moving backward… slowly full swing ground stroke…

Melody hitting it back… now its like they two only play the game…

Hitting the ball back and forth…

Santana changing her stroke… executing a weak backhand shot…

Nina rushing at the left tramline, then a little stopping of her movement… she is hesitant if it's out?

"Its inside!" Melody shouting

Hearing that Nina dives returning the ball to the other side…

"That's high" Strong overhead shot by Gabi…

"15-30" announcing the new score

Shaping my two index fingers and thumbs in a rectangle shape… "Happy" I am looking at Santana through the space of my fingers… _she's stunning_, _so beautiful even sweaty_… _I like her pony tail hairstyle, making her a strong and confident girl… and her tennis outit also, soo cool more cooler she's holding the tennis racket… very athletic… _

"She can be a great gf…" Nico speak softly but still focusing to her cp

"Mm…" nods… I agree to Nico's statement…

"And she is good at playing tennis" Leeroy sitting beside Brittany

_Ohh no… mushy feeling again…_ and my heart starts to pound hard… My dream guy's love effect to me… "Yes… yes she is" my thrill response and reaction

"Calm down Brit…" Nico whispering… still looking at her cp's screen

"Good morning beautiful ladies…" Leeroy smiling

"Morning almost noon…" quick reply from Nico, waving her hand not looking at him

Shyness… "Good morning Lee… Leeroy…." _OMG saying his name is so so embarrassing…_

"DyDy is enjoying the game" focus his sight to Melody… playing at the court

Looking at him watching Melody, my feeling is hurt… _Jealousy… I am jealous? This is bad… I'm not his gf and I am jealous already… what more if I will become his gf… geez…._ Shaking head… "Are you playing next?"

"No…" shifts his body to face Brittany… "I am part of the sport committee… I refereed the baseball game at the school ground and it is finished already… so I came here to take a quick look but I happened to see you; so I'm here…" smiles

"I… I see…" moving my head at Nico's side… closing my eyes… giggles…

"Control Brit…" reminding her…. Busy typing

Looking around, I now notice a lot of angry eyes staring at me…. Murmurs and chatters from the girls around us… sharp stare at me… they are jealous because I am with Leeroy… "I guess they are not happy" force smile

Putting his hand over Brittany's shoulder "Let them be… I like here more" he means being with Brittany

Blush… is _this a surprise blessed day for me?..._

Santana looking at them

Senior team to serve… Play

Hearing that, Santana walks to the position… sweat starting to appear on her forehead… she wipes it with the back of her hand… _Hot… it hurts… _so hot the noon sun…

The final game ends and Senior Set A team won the game…

"You two put a tough fight there… good job… we will win next year that's for sure" Ms. Trina cheering Gabi and Santana

**Zzzz**

At the locker room, Santana changing her clothes… so quiet, melancholy… her nape sores… sunburn… it hurts… after changing and refreshing herself she walks outside the room… surprise to find Brittany is standing, leaning her back at the wall…

"Congratulations" I've been waiting for Santana out here until she goes out of the room

"Thanx…" short response

Silence between them…

This silence is making me feel awkward… "I made a lunch for us and also a cake… Nico and Gabi go somewhere in the city, so it would be me and you this lunch…."

No response… she understands… "It's not my birthday…"

"?" I'm lost to what she just said

"The cake… it's not my birthday today…"

Chuckles… _sometimes I am thinking Santana is un-aware cute_… "It's for the stars you earned…" looking at the s fastened stars on her bag…

Pauses… then gets 3 stars from it… "Here…" sticking it to Brittany's left chest… "You just want to get some of these that's why you treat me a cake today…" chuckles… then walks first… avoiding Brittany to see her cute laugh

"Wah! I did not…" pouting

"You're slow Brittain…" Santana stopping then turnaround to face her

"Actually…" shyness… geez why I am feeling embarrass….

"?" blank face… just staring at Brittany

"I want us to eat somewhere quiet… just you and me…" getting all red… my heart souring… this is so weird… I can do this… were friends…

Listening to Brittany and looking at her more…

"Because you know… we are hardly together today… but if you don't like… we can eat at the cafeteria…"

Questionable… "Okay… let's go…" walking first…. "To somewhere quiet"

Smiles… _somewhere quiet just you and me…_ gladness… rush my steps… catching up to Santana's fast walking… "I also made your favourite juice"

"I will give you another star for that"

"No seriously it's not like… geezz"

Santana chuckles… "You're really slow" leaving Brittany behind

"Ahhh wait!" running to catch up

Zzzz

Early Evening the students are enjoying chatting and party infront of the campfires by year levels also this is the big campfire in the middle of them… it is customary to the school to celebrate campfire event after the sports festival ended…

Leeroy just finish giving his speech, tonight it is the student council responsibility to maintain peace and order throughout the whole event until it ends…

Santana sitting beside Brittany, then Nico and Gabi they are enjoying themselves cooking marshmallows infront of the campfire together with their classmates…

Gabi retelling her game escapades in these 2 day sports event, with actions and facial expressions…

Brittany and Nico laughs with Gabi's side joke…

Their merry moments ends as someone grabs Santana to stand-up and blindfolded her…

My eyes widen as I am watching Santana drags away from us… "Hey what are you doing!" shouting then quickly stand up… chasing them

"Brit wait…" Nico holding her hand and stopping her

Frown… "What?" why Nico is not even worried and looking at Gabi, she is still continuing her story telling at the campfire…

"Come here…" pulls Brittany back to the campfire "Sit" pound her palm on the temporary made log bench…

I keep standing and gave a serious look at Nico… _Santana is in trouble and she wants me to sit and not care…_

Smiles… "Don't worry it's the LBF, the students who snatched Santana away from us are those who are the minions of the Love Blind Fold team…"

"Love blind blind what? Is this some kind of a joke?" _love blind really just by name LBF…_

"Its true… so just sit with us and have fun… sooner they will release Santana after the LBF paid time expires" making a not worried face, assuring Brittany that it's really fine…

3 minutes passes by… stands up… "I will use the bathroom…"

"Okay… want me to come with you?" Nico looking up at Brittany

"No its okay… I'm not scared here… be back right away…" smiles… then hurriedly walk my way to the group of students joining the contest sponsored by the student council… "Maybe Santana is held there…"

Xxxx

Center of the school ground, the big campfire lighting a large area of the ground… different bunch of students, forming groups having fun, chatting mostly of them are seniors… Roaming my eyes around… _Really I'm worried for Santana even Nico told me it's alright, that it's just an event but I'm not comfortable just by learning the event name Love Blind Folds… geez… LBF easier!_

"Hey…" holding Brittany's shoulder

Shocker… Someone holding my shoulder out of the blue… shivers…

Chuckles… "It's me…" twisting Brittany to face him

Mushy… _Leeroy…_ my cheeks getting warm… _geez really… again… I am blushing all the time when he is with me…_ "Hello…"shy… looking down at my right side, he is holding my shoulder both his hand and smiling at me…

"I saw you looking around? You looking for someone or lost an important belonging?" looking at the side where Brittany hiding her face… "Look at me…"

"Okay…" I look straight to him… taking deep breath… _serious… be serious…_

"Hm?"

"Do you know where the LBF location is?" _I know it's weird to ask him about LBF, I am no sure if it's really true or not_

Make a cute face, "Hmmm" thinking… "LBF? Is someone you love was captured by them? BF?"

Getting all red hearing that… _someone I love?_ "No no… I mean yes but it's not like a bf, it's Santana" sighs "she was dragged by the LBF minions while we were in sitting at the campfire…"

"Hm…." Rub his chin… "Interesting LBF this year…" smiles "I know the LBF location…"

Lighten up… "Can you tell me where?"

"Yeah… I'll bring you there" holds Brittany's hand and walk first

Giggles… _mmmm! His holding my hand…_ Walk and follow Leeroy…

Xxx

LBF location a few meters from the big campfire… "Here we are…"

"LBF…." _The place is… is… cute!_ The best parts of this place I like are the assorted luminous colored hearts hang strings… Slowly walking to enter the barricaded small area…

Leeroy following her…. "I don't think it would be a good idea to go there…"

Stops… "Why? I will just check if Santana is really there"

"They won't let you in… See the sign" pointing the sign at the entrance where there are 2 lookout students standing there…

"NO ENTRY? Are they serious?" _geez seriously this is ridiculous, it's like kidnapping!_

Chuckles "It is… but the students just having fun, this kind of event only happens once a year…"

Sighs…. Moving my body to the side then stretch my neck trying to check out if Santana is one of those blindfolded students sitting on the paired chairs… "Can you do something? I mean use your student council power so that we can enter inside" moving to the left a little… _I can't find Santana…_

"No… I can't, that will be an abuse of my power" grins "If you really want to get inside the LBF we can…"

"Can?" just by looking at Leeroy grinning at me, I know he had some plan on his mind…

Xxxx

So dark... geez… all I can see through the black blindfold are the luminous shapes… I know we are now inside the LBF, and 1 of the minion is escorting me take a sit… the place is a little noisy, the sound from the celebration at the big campfire can be heard in here and also I can hear the talking of the other LBF captured… some are cheesy, some cursing why they are captured, some complaining when they will be released… widening my hearing, trying to listen Santana's rare voice, I mean rare talking, geez I'm here already but I can't find here because of this blindfold…

"Hey are you alright? You're so quiet…" Leeroy sitting at the other chair paired to Brittany

"Ahh yes…" Leeroy's voice surprises me a little… "I am trying to listen to Santana's voice…"

"Maybe she's just one of the pairs near to us, and then we can't hear her voice because she doesn't talk…" Leeroy moving his head, hoping to look around even all he can see are luminous shapes…

"Minion… or some attendants there please come here at our side…" a guy calling out…

Alert minion quickly rushes to his side… "What it is Sir?"

"Can I check the time left of my LBF?"

"You only got 3 minutes sir… and we will release your partner… I mean the person you asked to be captured for you…"

"So 3 minutes… can I take off my blindfold? There is an important letter I want to read to her… it is my feelings and I can't say it directly…"

"No sir… we can't let you take off the blindfold that is our number one rule…"

"I will pay double"

"Even you paid us high price… we can't let you…"

"Fine! Then just read it for me then!" tossing the paper to the minion beside him

"Okay sir…" position the paper infront of him… "Ahem…" Clears throat "Dearest Santana Lopez…" reading the first line…

My eyes widen and ears bigger, I want to hear every single detail of that letter… "It is Santana, that guy is Santana's pair, the one who paid to captured her…" I whisper at Leeroy…

"Interesting…" Leeroy smiles

"My name is Kent… I am 17 years old and a 2nd year A students… I stand 5'7 and weighs 133 pounds…"

"Hmm not bad, were on the same page… since I weigh 134 and sometimes 136" Leeroy comparing his weight

Pauses… "That's why I like you coz you're slim and tall…" whisper

"Hm?" he did not clearly hear what Brittany said

"No… nothing!..."

"My previous school is the same with you though I am ahead one year… and I choose this HS because I know your brother is attending here and so I know you will attend here also…"

"Stalker…" Leeroy commentary about it

Remembering about the stalker incident…_ don't want to comment about it…_ keep listening…

"I know using this LBF event is really not a cool idea to have a time with you but there is nothing I could think of, you are very difficult to approach and don't talk to anyone except your blonde friend who is always with you and also your 2 other friends…" stops "Anyways I want to tell you sir, you only got 1 minute… so I suggest I will read the bottom sentence? Or just continue…"

"Just… okay! Read the bottom sentence!"

"Santana Lopez, if you want to know me more after this LBF… attached here is my full personal biography and also here is my contact number xxxxxxxxx… in case you want to ask any further questions… or you can see me at my classroom 2nd year A, building B… 1st floor, classroom number 25… or see me at the math club room… Sincerely… Kent… signature" Minion ending the letter…

Chuckles… "So what is the purpose of that letter? Application for"

I can hear Leeroy's chuckles… "Maybe for BF…" I don't know if right now I am looking at Santana but I can feel I am facing to where she is sitting… geez… I may don't really notice this… but my heart is aching…

"Times up… LBF pair number 7… release time…"

2 minions helping Santana and the 2nd year guy to stand up… "Slowly… we will take off the blindfolds right after you step outside the exit…

Announcement: "Calling… Mr. Leeroy Lopez… You are badly needed here at the Big campfire area… Please be here ASAP… again… Mr. Leeroy Lopez… come here at Big campfire area ASAP…"

"Oh no… they notice I'm not there"

"I'm sorry I involved you with this" sounding concerned maybe they will get angry to him…

Chuckles… "It does okay… don't say sorry, I am having fun doing this with you… so we shall go now?"

"Okay…" answer softly… _I also want to see Santana after this, mmm I don't know but I miss her…_

"Minion, we will end now our LBF…" Leeroy calling them

"Are you sure sir? You still have plenty of time… and LFB is the best way to tell to your captured partner how you feel, without even seen"

Smiles… "She already knows…" smiles

Pauses… _I already know? What does he mean about, I already know?_

2 minions guiding them to the exit….

**Exit…**

"Excuse a little…" minion signalling the other minion to step forward so that they will have room "1 Pair here…"

Announcement: Leeroy! Come here immediately at the big campfire…

"I will now take off my blindfold" Leeroy in a hurry after hearing that second announcement… that voice is Melody's angry voice… "Brittany I'll see you nextweek… and thank you for this nice evening…" wink at her

"You're done Miss…" minion taking off Brittany's blindfold

I saw he wink at me and I'm…_ I'm flattered…_ giggles…. _He said that, and he winks at me… !... _Feelings cannot be contained… geez… _I am so weird… feeling like this, so undecided my heart is aching and also happy… back to reality back back…_ take deep breath… _need to go back to our campfire maybe Santana is there alrea…dy…_ My talking thoughts stops, Santana is looking at me right now, she is standing a few inches from me… "Santana you're here also…" smile… _fake it fake it…_

Santana nod…

Walking to get near to her… "LBF is really cool right? You know captured pairs, then the luminous shapes the only thing you can see…"

Just looking at her… she's holding an envelope

"What's that?" eyeing the envelope

Remembering that she's holding an envelope… "Letter from the guy, awhile ago"

Smile "Can I see it?"

"No…" walks first "Let's go…"

Walks faster, catching up… "Come on let me see it, I will only want to see the paper…"

"No…" walking faster

"Please…" almost running… "Okay if you don't want me to read, care to tell me what happened with your LBF?"

"Nothing happened…" short response

"Okay… then did you two talk? What are the topics?" _geez I want to know all that happened and they talked about _

"We did not talk..." stop at the trashcan… drops the envelope there…

"Hey why did you throw it? You read it already?"

Face Brittany who is a meter away… "His one of those annoying students, and I don't care what he feel for me" turnaround and starts walking

Looking at Santana walking fast… _Annoying students and don't care what they feel…_ unconsciously I bite my lower lip… _am I one of those students?_

The Campfire event is over, Nico and Gabi and the students of the school are very happy and super enjoy… they celebrated the event with all their hearts contents, but me I don't feel like having fun after hearing those words from Santana… I am feeling guilty about it; and it is hard to explain even to myself…

**Zzzz**

**Train… **

Four of us sitting; so silent… Gabi snoring, leaning his head to Nico's shoulder and so as Nico closing her eyes, though not sleeping, she's not the careless type sleeping while riding the train… they were at the opposite seat while I and Santana on the other side… she's leaning her back on the seat and crossing her legs… we are the only passenger in that cart since it is late evening already…

Lean my head on the seat and look up the ceiling… so tired…

Silence among us… we are all tired… the sports festival is over… _nextweek starts of regular classes again…_ slowly I move my head to see if Santana is sleeping… surprise…

Santana looking at Brittany, she's looking at her for awhile now… and their eyes meet…

My heart is speeding again… just like this train… it is speeding… more speeding, Santana is moving closer to me?...

Santana getting nearer, then move her head closer to Brittany…

-badump- badump- my chest part feels like having an earthquake phenomenon, my heart beating so hard, each beat affects my head…

Santana moan softly…

-badump- badump- looking at Santana's lips

"Wake me up when you get off" speak softly and then tilt her head on Brittany's shoulder…

Stoned… pound my forehead with my palm gently… _false alarm!… geez feeling excited for what?! I'm the worst… now I am feeling stupid…_ sighs… glance at the sleeping Santana… her existence made me happy and also it pains me…


	16. Chapter 16

**Fever**

* * *

Tick-tick-tick… Tot-tot-tot-tot… Alarm clock ringing…

"Hmmmm…" slowly move my body, my eyes so heavy and joints are aching… Comb hair with my fingers… and pulls my rolled spaghetti top "Ahhh…"stretching my body then rotating head… "Hmmmm…" stretch arms higher... smile "Good morning sun…"

**Xxx**

"Garrggg… Garrgg… !" wipe mouths with the back of my hand… move to the left and step forward infront of the fridge…

_Sweetness I made breakfast, it's on the table. I'll be away today; had an urgent out of town work, and be back tomorrow afternoon. You can sleep to your friends house tonight if you want; just make sure you properly lock the house. _

Pause for a moment… "Sleepover to my friends' house…" speaks softly… open the fridge door "mmmm…" _choices… choices… choices…_ "Osshhh" grabs a bottle of yogurt then close the fridge door… walking to the dining table, twist the cap and drink while sits on the chair right next the 2 big windows… "Fruity…" Complimenting the taste of the yogurt…

I can hear the cute laughs of the children in the neighbourhood… _it's a Saturday morning after all_…

Sighs…

Leans backward, my backside touches the back frame of the chair, slides body a little downward, my butt supporting my upper body; then pulls feet up on the seat of the chair…

Place on my thigh, a little shock… "So cold" my warm skin against the cold plastic bottle of yogurt… chuckles…

Wind blows from the outside through the 2 open windows and sways Brittany's blond hair…

"Cold…" shiver… covers my legs and thighs… _Geez wearing less clothes is not good today so chilly…_ But I like to wear panty and spaghetti tops when I'm sleeping… (Likes to wear fruit design panties when going to bed)

Holding the bottle with my two hands, reading the prints at the back… "Low fat…" _hm… what is Santana doing right now?_... out of the blue asking that question in my mind…

**Zzzz**

**Lopez Residence (same time)**

Santana sleeping sweetly on her bed, hugging the hotdog pillow… (Needs 9 hours sleep to attain the good mood green bar for the wholeday)

**Zzzz**

**Back to Brittany's house **

_At the moment I am cleaning my room while waiting for the washing machine timer ends…_

By chance glance at the board on the wall…

Smiles… Reminiscing the memories I had this few months with my stay in the city and going to high school… Afterwards focus my eyes to the photo in the center; it's our photo, me and Santana… I decorated the edges with cut sunflower papers, I just see us both like sunflowers… sudden blushing… holds my cheeks… _Geez! What am I having a crush? Blushing out of the blue… seriously…_

Sighs…

_Take bath… take bath…_ walks quickly to the bathroom…

Looking at the mirror, my cheeks are… "Warm…" _no no no… take bath… take bath…_

Few minutes passes by….

"Blab… blab… blab…" bubbles raising to the surface of the water… _I don't feel healthy; did I get a fever last festival?_

**Zzzz**

**Evening Lopez residence**

Santana sitting on the balcony, she was there for some time now… sketching this month last phase of the moon… Wind blows…

shiver… "!"

CP rings… 1 message alert… From Brittain…

**_U still up? Wat u doin? I don't feel okay… :(_**

Press button –reply-

**_Yes… sketching… go to sleep now and stop eating…_** -send-

Not a minute… message alert immediately… Fast reply from Brittany

**_I'm not eating! Yeah! I'd better sleep than texting with you! -_**angry smiley-

-Reply- **_Okay…_** –send-

Then lock cp and continue her sketching… sketch… sketch…

Pauses… unlock cp and type type type –send-

**Xxxx**

**Brittany's room**

"What kind of message she sent to me this time…" annoyed… reads the message… "Ahhhaa" chuckles… "Yeah you're right, you're right" lock cp and put in on top of the bedside table right next the alarm clock… Then stands up and opens the cabinet… _choices choices_… grabs a star design pyjama and wears it… close the cabinet door and jump on the bed, hugging my pillow… smiles… "I wish it is Monday tomorrow…" close eyes…

**Zzzz**

**Monday Morning… School Students locker area**

"Achooo!aah…ahhh… ahhhfff" cover's my face with handkerchief… pulling a tissue out of my bag's pocket then wipe my nose…

"You okay Brit?" Nico facing Brittany, she just finishes exchanging her textbooks and closes the locker

"Yeah I'm fine, this is just an occasional sneeze attack…" my voice is low… due to nasal clogging… changes my textbooks and notebooks for this morning subjects…

"Hey guys… good morning…" Gabi running

"Good morning Gab…" Nico and Santana chorus

"I thought I'm late already…" smiles widely, so glad she still on time…

Santana walking to the corner of the room… drops something to the trashcan…

Gabi saw it "Owww, it is a love letter from one of your admirers?" giggles… continue walking to her locker

Santana's death glare

Startled "I mean maybe just a nonsense letter… haha yeah right… I better change my textbook now" quickly turnaround, avoiding Santana's burring stare…

"Accchoooo!" geez… wiping my nose

Santana walks back to her locker and closing it…

"You sure become more popular after the LBF event… students are now hacking the lock codes of your locker…" Nico's comment

"Acchooo…! Geez I hate this sneezing attack…"

Santana no reaction or comment about the letter… "Let's go…" walks first leaving the three

"Achooo! God…" continues sneezing… "I hate it!"

**Zzzz**

**Lunch Time**

They were eating lunch at the cafeteria, then a student delivers a letter for Santana… it is the same envelope designed like the letter this morning…

After the student walk away, the topic about the letter and Santana's admirer comes to life… Nico, Gabi and Brittany now talking about it… and ended as Santana burring stares affecting them…

**Zzzz**

**Afternoon school ground… **

A letter is on the bleacher, it is exactly placed exactly where Santana always put her bag…

Looking at her, she doesn't care about it… "You will not read it?" speak softly

"It doesn't exist at all" then walk to go to the manager of the club

Follow my sight as she walks across… watching Santana right now… My heart aches… "Aaachoooo! Ah! This is so annoying!" wipes my nose with tissue…

**Zzzz**

**Next day… Locker area**

I and Santana by chance were early today… open the locker… surprise… _A flower placed inside my locker on top of my books… _"And how did they know my lock code!" yelp voice… sighs… look around… _maybe one of the students here is the culprit_… "This is bullying…" speak softly… _a flower? Who would joke something like that…_ "These people got nothing to do with their lives"

Now the students looking at her…

"If I ever see who is doing this to us…." Take a deep breath… "I will call the principal!... Achooo!"

"Yeah right… as if he can do something about it" comment from a student

Santana momentarily looking at the flower… "Let's go… Don't mind them" walks first, leaving Brittany behind

Walks slowly… this time I don't want to catch up with her… "Achooo!" _I'm dizzy sneezing!_

Zzzz

**Breaktime**

My nose clogging worst this time… _I can't breathe… need air… air…_

Stands up and walks straight to the window… "HHHHhhhhh !" _geez still clogging…_ Breath through my mouth… _at least I can breathe like this_…

Roaming my eyes around the school ground… smiles… _Last week in our sports festival, it was fully packed and now its empty…_ Then look at the right corner of the school view infront of me, stops… rub my eyes… then look intently_… It's Santana standing near the drinking fountain and she is talking to a guy… they seems like serious…_ My eyes sores and warm… blink… blink… blink… I can feel my eyes starting to wet… "Achoooo!" cover my face with handkerchief…

"Brit your sneeze is getting worst" Nico noticing it, walks near to her

Nods… still covering my face

"You better go to the infirmary, I'll go with you" patting Brittany's head

"Nic I'm fine…" my voice is very low, because the handkerchief hinders it "excuse me, I'll go to the bathroom" walks fast

"Mmm okay" serious face… then Nico turnaround and look through the window… she saw Santana walking along the corner pavements, heading to their classroom building "I see…"

**Zzzz**

**Afternoon class…**

_So hot… So dizzy…_ I am feeling worst than this morning… my body so heavy and my head it does like gonna break any moment now… Flashback Santana talking to a guy… frown… shake head… _forget forget…_

"Ms. Pierce you read the next statement…" their teacher calling her

"Huh?" cut thoughts…

"Stand up and please read the next statement"

Hesitant… stands up… _OMG…_ hold my book… _I don't have any idea which statement I will read…_

"Pst…"

Hearing that, I look at my right side…

Santana put down her book on the table and pointing the part of the story I should read…

Learning that… Nods… and starts reading…

Read

Read

Read

"Very good… You may sit now"

Put down the book and sit back… then glance at Santana "Thanx…" almost like a whisper

Santana no response but she heard Brittany's thanks to her…

Sighs… _I want to go home…_ close my eyes…

**Zzzz**

I received a text message from Santana…

_I have a meeting with our club, it's gonna take longer so you go home first and don't wait for me... take a rest, try to sleep early tonight; you don't look okay today…_

_At some point, I can feel she cares… _

"Thank you… Come again…" the pharmacy attendant cheerful statement to every customer

"Thank you…" puts the medicine inside my bag… _Now it's time to go home_… This pharmacy is not that far from the station…

**Xxxx**

Standing at the side of the street, waiting for the red light… "Achooo! Ouchhhh…." My head hurts now everytime I sneeze… it feels like breaking… getting worst and worst "Why this traffic light takes long time to change color!" _gezz… I wanna go home already and rest my head; I don't want to move it…_ looking both sideways… _cars cars cars_…

Watching the two people walking the other side of the street and stops at the pedestrian lane; my stomach sours… "Santana…" speak softly she's standing straight to me across the street and she is together with a guy… the same guy this afternoon she talked with near the drinking fountain… quickly turnaround and run to the bushes isles, it is the decorative plants infront of the coffee shop… squat right away after I got there… "ahhhchhh" holds my head… _Really it gonna break… and why I am hiding here? I feel stupid… _

Waiting for them to pass by and vanish… sneak my head but I am pressing my hands on it, don't want to move and hurt again… _Hmmm I guess they walk to that direction and go inside one of the storrr….re… there…_ Eyes widen; my heart is jam… quickly hide my head… _Jesus Christ! They are walking to my direction? Did they saw me?..._ Slowly crawls to the other side of the bushes isles… forgets my head hurts…

Times passes by… sneak my head again, looking around… I can see them through the glass wall of the coffee shop… stare at them carefully…

Moment passes by…

Sighs…

_Somehow watching them give me a high temperature…_

**Zzzz**

"I'm home…" weak voice… walks straight to my room and turn the doorknob to open the door…

"Welcome home sweetness…" smiles "Wait… are you okay? You seem worn out; did something happen in school?"

Force smile… "I'm fine Aunty… I'm just tired… I'll take a rest now" push the door and gets inside… _yeah right… I just wish I'm only tired; but the worst I have a burning fever!..._ Locks the door… whatever Aunt Tina said… I couldn't hear it anymore…

Walks near to my bed and drop my bag on it…

"Huh!" heavy, so tired… slam my body on the chair… "I'm burning…" take a deep breath…. _This is bad… _

Bending my body forward and rest my arms on the table infront of me…

Frown… I can see my frowning face in the mirror infront of me…

"It not okay… it really not okay…" slowly drop my head on my arms, resting my forehead on it… looking downward, my eyesight is cloudy, can't see clearly the wooden floor…

Moves my right hand and draw out the cp out of the pocket of my skirt… unlock… read Santana's email/message awhile ago at school…

Glower expression while reading it again… "Why does she have to lie about going out with a guy…" noticing the blue cp strap she gave me; it brings back some memory to me…. "I will not get in their way…." tightens my grip of the cp… "It hurts even more" remembering the scenario at the street, Santana walking with a guy, they are together and have a good time eating at the coffee shop… _lie… lie… lie… _ _with her lie…_ _I'm feeling like, she's cheating on me…_


	17. Chapter 17

**Fever 2**

* * *

"Brit catch!" Gabi loud voice as she throws the ball to Brittany…

"Huh?" surprise reaction…

! The ball hit her face and she falls on the shiny floor of the indoor basketball court…

"Ouchhhh…" rubs my face…. nosebleed… that was a quiet hit of the ball into my face… "Uhhh!" wipe my nose… _blood…_

Gabi running to where Brittany is lying flat… "Brit sorry… are you okay?" worried "You're nose…"

Smile… "It's okay… this is nothing…" tries to stand-up

Then flock of students begin crowding around her…

"Let me through… let me through…" Ms. Trina's commanding voice, walks through the crowd of students, then stops infront of Brittany who just stands-up and Gabi is supporting her

"Ms. Tina I'm fine… all I need is a little sitting over there…" points to the bleachers…

Ms. Tina examining Brittany's face and physical status… "Not good…" look around "Lopez... Lopez… come here for a second" calling Santana

Santana walks infront of them…

"Accompany Ms. Pierce to the infirmary… I'll check on her after my class ends…" giving instructions to Santana

"No… I'm okay…" stand-up between them Santana and Ms. Trina… "No need to take me there… because…" interrupted talking

Santana already hold Brittany's arms and drags her out of the gym…

Zzzz

**Infirmary**

"She has high fever; I already gave her some medication… I recommend her to take a rest here in the infirmary and after that I'll send her home…"

"No no Doc… I'm okay! You don't have to send me home… you see I'm really fine…"

"Shut up…" Santana kicking Brittany to get back inside the curtain walled bed

Doctor smiles about that sight… "It's a relief that her body is not that weak… playing basketball even she has high fever… mostly if your body is not that strong you will faint…"

"Because she ate a lot that's why her body is unbreakable…"

Head sneak out of the wall curtain again "Hey why do you have to tell that to the doctor!"

Santana pushing Brittany's head back off inside the curtain "She's annoying…"

Doctor smiles again "You two sure are friends then… will Ms. Lopez I will leave you two in here, you know what will you do right? I have another errand to attend; I'll be back as soon as I'm done… and be sure to be present the next class when the PE time is over…"

Santana nods…

**Xxxx**

Silence in the room after the Doctor leave…

Heavy… my chest is block and it is heavy to breath… and also my nose though it is already clean of blood but still its clogging… _I hate fever… I don't like this feeling, my body is like in a grave… Geez when this gonna end, this unhealthy sensation…_

Curtain spreads sideways and Santana getting inside… stands near the bed

_Normal… act normal…_ "I'm okay now… you can go back to the gym… Inform Ms. Trina I'm good already no need to check on me…"

Santana leans forward, getting closer and motion her hand to unbutton Brittany's PE T-shirt…

_OMG!_ Widen eyes… my heart starts accelerating and the acid feeling inside my stomach "Hey! Santana why are you doing?" hold my t-shirt, fisting my hand to cover the buttons

Santana slapping Brittany's hand "Let go…" serious look into her eyes

_OH my God… Oh no… oh no… _"Seriously… this is too soon… I'm not ready…" stops my struggling… just let Santana unbutton my t-shirt and take it off… Right away, I pull my arms to cover my exposed chest… _Steamy… this is really bad… I'm feeling hotter than while ago…_

Slowly Santana put the P.E t-shirt on the side of the bed, bend forward and slowly crawling her hands across, getting closer and closer to the topless Brittany…

Every motion of Santana's hand gives me hot and cold sensation… _I need to protect my body…_ cover my chest tighter… _I won't give in easily; I have to fight this feeling_…

Closer… closer Santana

"I told you I'm not ready…" shy voice, my face is turning red… shivers… look down on the bed, close my eyes… _I can't face Santana…_

Santana stops her movement… examining Brittany's actions… "Will you move a little? I can't get the basin when you're blocking this side of the bed" pushing Brittany slowly to the right side, then stretches her arms to get the basin at the other side… "Are you okay? You look constipated"

**Pssshhh…..** The anticipated moment depleted… !...

Bite my lips… keep looking down… _Just kill me now?... false alarm… again!_

Put the basin on the bed… Santana then soak the towel in the water with ice… twist…

I don't feel like moving… _humiliation…_

"Turn around, I wipe your backside…" help Brittany to turnaround

Body reaction, astonish by Santana's cold hand holding my shoulder…

"Sorry it's cold" soft apologize

_If only you know what I've been through right now…_ that is what I want to tell her… "hhhh!" shock again

Santana unhook Brittany's bra…. Snap…

My chest's skin feels the loosen of the bra, cold air from the AC chills my breast as the strap falls down sideways on my arms…

"Here" Santana offering the blanket, she's reminding Brittany that the blanket is just infront of her and she can cover the front upper body with it…

I pull the blanket and cover my chest…

Santana starts wiping the towel…

Silence between them…

Wipe….

Wipe…

Dip the towel into the water and wipe Brittany's back… Santana repeating the process… then she notices that everytime her hand touches her back, Brittany somewhat jolt… pauses… "The Doctor asked me to do this, it will be over soon" her voice tone is explaining

Silence again….

Time passes by…

"Done" Santana puts the towel into the basin "Dress up now"

I don't feel like moving…

Ding…ding…ding….. Bell rings; Starts of the next subject

"Sleep early tonight…" Stands up, and then pick up the basin ready to get out of the wall curtains

"Say Santana… how was the meeting yesterday?" asking her without looking

Pauses for a moment… "It goes well"

That's make me Sad… "I see…"

"Bye…" Santana walking out of the curtain wall… put the basin on the table then walk out of the infirmary heading to the classroom…

I can hear the sound of the door as it closes… sighs… _I am soo stupid…_


	18. Chapter 18

**Normal**

* * *

Ding… dong… ding… dong…

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Nico closing her locker…

Santana nods…

"Okay… I'll send your regards to Brittany then… Let's go Gabi" embrace Gabi's arms and they walk out of the building

Santana opening her locker… leaves her textbooks inside…

Close locker and check the time of her wristwatch…

Soooo calm…

It's been 2 days Brittany is absent and the part of the classroom where they 4 are sitting is very quiet, and same as eating lunch and going home after class…

Glance at Brittany's locker… gets serious… then turnaround and walk outside the building…

**Zzzz**

Early evening… Brittany's room…

_Nico and Gabi visited me after class; and Santana she did not come with them… I guess she's busy with something else… _

Hugs pillow…

_It's been 2 days and my fever is gone, tomorrow is Saturday, after that its Sunday…_

Sighs… _2 days more and I will see Santana again in our school… I'm sad…_ gets my CP on the bedside table… Press unlock keys… _she did not text me… now I'm starting to think she doesn't care about me anymore… _

Prrinnngggg Prinnnnggg…

"Awwwh!" bolt from the blue about the sudden ring of my CP…

On the screen…. **U Highness Calling….**

Thrilled… _Miracle? I can't believe this, Santana is calling me?_ "AHemmmm!" clear my throat… press okay "Hello…" normal voice but a little raspy

"How are you feeling?"

_So she wants to know my condition…_ squeeze my pillow… "I'm fine… anyways why you call?" bite lips…

"Just want to know your condition… did I disturb you?"

"No no no… of course not…" quick respond "Mmm… thanks for asking…"

Silence from Santana…

Seconds passes by…

Sighs… _she hang up?_

"Go to sleep now… don't tire yourself… okay?"

_Of course what can I say?_ "Okay… Goodnight…"

"Okay bye…"

"Bye…" the call ends_… See you on Monday…_ I hesitated to say that to her… sighs…. Lock CP and put it back on the bedside table… position body to lay flat on the bed… _why I am acting like this, now I am feeling weird about myself…_ remembering the moment with Santana in the infirmary… _Geez!_

Shake head… humiliation…

_Ahhh! Forget forget forget…._

**Zzzz**

Monday… Early Morning… Lopez Residence

Tick… tick… tick… clock hands ticking… exactly after five minutes alarm clock rings…

Tweet… tweet… tweet… tweet… loud sound of a chirping bird…

Hearing that Santana gets up right away… and prepares for school…

**Xxxx**

"You wake up early today… and you eat all your breakfast… is something important this day?" Santana's mother noticing her daughter unusual morning actions…

"Brittany going to school today, her fever is gone…" soft voice, she grabs her bag

"That's great" smiles… "Say my hi to her…"

"Okay mom…" kiss her mother's cheek and storm out of the house…

Watch her daughter walking out of the gate… smiles "I'm happy you're eager to go to school now…"

**Zzzz**

Walking along the side of the street…

Shady…

Shady…

Even though my fever is gone, when I am walking; I feel like I'm floating…

Wind blows….

Shivers… _so cold…_ cross my arms… _brrgggg….._

Almost there at the school gate… it is cold this time of the year… _brrrggg…I go to school early because I don't want to rush today, since I just recover from high fever and mostly; I don't want to feel unhealthy again…_

Walking… shady… shady…

Walks slower…

_Santana..._ she is standing outside the school gate… _Mmmm… she's waiting for someone?_ Remembering the guy… _Yeah I get it… maybe she's waiting for him, whoever that guy is…_ sighs…

Santana looking at the side of the street where Brittany passes by everyday… then she saw her walking slowly to where she is standing… smiles and wave her hand…

Stop my walking infront of Santana…

"Good morning…" she greets Brittany

Smile… just by looking at Santana's face… "Good morning…"

Wind blows… _brrggg…_ shiver… so cold… _I should have wear thicker vest today… _

Santana watching Brittany shivers…

"I'm fine…" avoiding eye contact... _Geez… why I am like this?_

"Let's go…" walk first

"Wait…" tries to stop Santana… "Why you're getting inside already?"

Turnaround to face Brittany "?" she don't understand what does her blond friend means

"I mean you're waiting for someone, right?" hesitant to say it

"I'm waiting for you…" Santana's direct answer

Surprise to hear that… "mmm…" now I don't know what to say in response

"Lets go… its cold out here…" walk first…

"Okay…" follow Santana… looking at her back… smile… _I'm happy to hear that…_

**Zzzz**

**Break time…**

Bending my body forward on the table and resting my head on my arms, glance to my right… Santana reading a book, as usual… Gabi standing infront playing with our childish classmates, just like her… and then Nico, well, maintaining her pretty make-up… my classmates greeted me in the morning I got inside our classroom same as the other teachers… I'm glad I'm here in our school again, but I am feeling melancholy… I just miss my friends back in our town, maybe… especially Jillian… _what she's doing there in our town?... _sighs… glance back at Santana… _What should I do?... this is really weird…_

**Xxxx**

Because I was absent for 2 days, I was called to the teacher's office to get the printed papers they lectured while I was not present…

Walking at the lobby… looking at the print papers… _This thick already? It is really such a miracle that I survived in this school every day, and really thanks to Santana, she's a dutiful tutor to me… I wonder why I can understand Santana's explanation easily…_

Shifted my sight forward, look ahead... frown… _That guy… _look carefully at the guy walking at the opposite direction…

Badump… my heart beats hard… _that is the guy Santana is going out with… _

Then the guy passes by infront of Brittany…

Badump… _nevermind… nevermind… keep walking…_ my steps are heavy…

"Excuse me…" the guy calls Brittany

Stop and turnaround… shock… _Nah! His already infront of me… _

"You drop this…" looking straight into Brittany's eyes… handing the print paper…

Look into his eyes also… _I will not back down nor act shy shy with this guy!..._ "Thanks…" gets the paper and turn my back to him, step forward…

Smile… "You're Brittany Pierce, am I right?"

Cancelled step… _I hate you; don't call my name like we know each other!_

"Say my hello to Santana…"

Badump! My heart beat… and my stomach sours hearing that from him… "Why not say it to her by yourself" walk fast… _I hate you… I hate you… being with Santana… I hate you… _

"Hmmm…" the guy smile as he watches Brittany walking away "Interesting"

**Zzzz**

Classroom just got back… puts the print papers inside my bag… depress…

"Brit Brit…" Gabi so happy walking to Brittany's chair… "Look at this… I copied the new hairstyle I saw at the cover of our favourite magazine…"

_Every sounds, every noise, everything is in this room is getting in my nerves! _ "Please Gab not now… I'm tired!…"

Surprise by Brittany's angry/annoyed reaction to her "I'm sorry" back out, walk to Nico's chair… "She hates me…"

Nico and Santana looking at Brittany… they are aware by her reaction…

Sighs… "It's not like that… I'm sorry Gab… I didn't mean to raise my voice to you…" sighs… _I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone right now… I am angry… I am angry to that guy, I hate him… now being here in school annoys me soomuch…_ "Excuse me…" stand up and walk out of the classroom…

Santana watching Brittany going out of the classroom…

**Zzzz**

**Rooftop**

"Why are you here?" Santana sitting beside Brittany…

"It so noisy inside the classroom and I want to be alone…" scribbling my index finger on the floor…

Touches Brittany's forehead… "You're temperature is normal…"

Sighs… "Because my fever is gone already, many days ago…"

"And yet you're acting abnormal…"

"Pffft…" Chuckles… "It's not funny…" glance at Santana "You're joking and you're not even showing any emotion…" sighs… unbelievable… "How did you manage being like that?"

"Because I'm normal…" smile…

"Yeah right… you're always the cool one…" _and I'm the weird one… I want to add that weird one but I don't want to open a topic about my weirdness this past few days_

"I know…" Santana's confident respond

"Hm…." Scribbling again… "Do you think it's time you change the lock codes of your locker…" _and also I find it so annoying those people sending letters to her_

Look straight into Brittany's face…

"What…. What I mean is…. They are annoying right? So why not change…" _geez… I am feeling embarrassed saying that… it's not like I am acting jealous… of course I'm not… I'm her friend, she's my friend; we are very close friend… I should be happy for her… that's right… _

"No need for that… I already deal with them… and that same with you…"

"So you mean. It's already settled no more letters and bully flowers?" glance back to her

Nod…

"I see… that's really great to know…" bite lips…

Then silence between them…

_So she handled the letter problems… I'm glad but feel a little useless that I wasn't able to help her… arrrghhhh, maybe if I haven't caught a fever I was able to help her..._ sighs…

"Let's go… cutting classes is not good…" stand up and offer her hand to Brittany

Look up… then stare at Santana's hand… _I should fight this weird feeling…_ hold her hand and smile… "I guess I'm back to normal again…"

Smile… "It's really nice when you're with me…" pulls Brittany to stand up… "Of course the normal you…" chuckles… then walks first

_I'll try my best to be normal…_ sighs… "Wait for me!" running after Santana "Really you walk fast…"


	19. Chapter 19

**Care soomuch?**

* * *

_Whether weird or normal, to be able to be with Santana I need to act the way I am just like before…_

**Classroom Breaktime**

Stand infront the window…_what a gloomy sky today_… "Hmmmm?..." stares in one direction…

Second passes by…

**Blam!** Weak sound of Brittany's fist hitting on the wall to her right side… "Geez…." Sighs… slowly low down my hand "Act normal" reminding myself…

_Act normal… act normal… act normal… I already told myself this statement over and over again… seriously; I need to restrain…_

"Brit wants to come with me? I'll go to the library and borrow books there for assignment this afternoon…" Nico preparing to leave the classroom…

Slowly turn my head to look at her… force smile… "I don't feel like going to the library… and my head aches a little…"

"Are you alright?" Nico walking to get near to her… "Maybe I will bring you first to the infirmary…" concern look "You'd been sickly lately…"

Smile… "This is nothing, really…" walks to my chair and sit "Really fine and normal…" almost fading talk the word normal…

Examining Brittany's face… then pat her friends head… "Just text me if you're headache gets worst…" turn around walks to the door… "And Brit… the way you are now is just normal…" smiles… then step outside the classroom…

_The way I am right now?..._ sighs… _but she doesn't know what I've been through these days… it's not helping, even Nico's nice words can't encourage me anymore…_

**Xxxx**

Girls CR…

"Did you know that Santana Lopez is going out with a senior guy?"

"Really? But isn't she always rejecting guys who confessed to her?"

"They are spotted dating inside a café or something…"

"Hmm… well she's not that tough right? She met the guy who can weaken her and made her fall inlove"

"Like I said… her toughness is just an exterior faking…"

"I wonder when she'll gonna breakdown"

"Hahaha… Hahaha" laugh together

"Right right…" and they are agreeing

"Excuse me" Brittany going out of the cubicle… "The girl you're talking about is my friend…" stand infront of the sink

The girls were looking at her through the mirror… flustered they didn't know Brittany was there also…

Wash my hands…

Murmur… murmur of the girls behind her…

_Hearing their murmurs is like buzzing noisy cicada…_ turning off faucet and wipe hands with my handkerchief…

_To reflect I am not far from them… thinking about something like that to Santana… and my only difference is that I am more honest about it; because it is what I feel; and them are just bunch of hypocrite girls who loves to talk about rumours, who has nothing to do with their lives because I guess they don't have lives to talk about in the first place…_ pull the door "There is no cure to insecurities…" serious stare at them… then walk outside the girls CR…

Eyes widen as I step out of the CR… _I just deal with girls inside and now here outside; seeing this guy standing a few feet away from the CR's door, his getting on my nerves… _

Guy smiling to Brittany…

_His tall and handsome, and a little creepy smiling like that… maybe that is what Santana likes about him… maybe that's why she go out with him… _blood boiling… _For me this guy s not interested at all!_ Snob at him… then walk away…

"I LIKE YOU…" Normal talking from the guy

Frown… _A player… I get it…_ continue walking not looking back… _whoever the girl he is flirting right now, I don't want to know it; but I will definitely surely tell this to Santana… that the guy she like is a player…_

"I LIKE YOU… BRITTANY PIERCE" the guy louder his voice this time

It's like I am touch by a ghost… "Huh!" shocker… halts my footsteps

"I LIKE YOU…" more loudly in the third time

Fist my hands… "Do you think I get expelled if I slap you right now?"

Surprise reaction from the guy… then smile "I don't know… but if I were you, I won't do unnecessary things that can pull us apart"

"Stupid!" walks fast… _I want to get away from him immediately, maybe the idea of slapping him is really can cause me expulsion… _

The guy watches Brittany walking away from him…

**Xxxx**

**Today's class is over…**

Santana and Brittany, passing through the front gate of the school…

Wind blows…

"Brghhh…" _ahh so cold… Geez…_ Disappointing… _I forgot to get back my scarf I left it inside my locker…_

Santana step forward to get closer to her… "You really useless… use this" slowly wraps her scarf to Britta's neck

Shy reaction… "ahhh it's okay… Santana you don't have to…"

"Stop talking…" then hold Brittany's hand "Let's go…" walks first and pulls her to follow walking

I am following Santana… _Warm…_ hold the scarf with my other hand… slowly push it upward and sniff it… blushing… _This smells like her… _

"I give that scarf to you…" Santana looking ahead keeps walking "So don't ever forget it…"

"Okay…" speak softly… _I noticed, currently, I am timid whenever I am with Santana, I am losing my annoying self…_

Sad eyes looking at her back while I am following her….

_My plan in the afternoon is that I will tell her what just that guy did in the CR… I don't know if it's true or lie that he likes me when he said that; and to think that I am involved; the third party, now I am very uncertain if I should tell her or not… _

Looking at our holding hands… Santana_ is so nice to me… I don't want her to get hurt knowing it, I care soomuch of what she's going to feel… sighs… this is soo complicated… _

**Xxxx**

**Sweet Shop…**

"Goodbye… See you tomorrow…" smile and wave hand to my co-worker and to our manager… hold my nape… "I'm tired… a lot of customers tonight…"

Wind blows… "Mmmmm!.." _really cold… _then hold the scarf… smile… _it just like Santana is with me…_ Happy thoughts interrupted… widen eyes… _that guy standing ahead a few feet away from me is…_ Badump- my heart starts to beat hard…

Watching him looking at me… _I know he is waiting for me this time…_ it gives me a frightened feeling… _relax… relax…_ continue walking… _our house is just a few blocks away from here so relax…_ _ignore him… ignore…_ the moment I pass by to him I can see his smiling to me and his facial expression is gentle? Fast walking, he seems don't have the plan to talk or approach me…

_Now I got a problem…_ sighs… _what if Santana will know about this guy stalking me?... Geez…_

**Zzzz**

Next day PE time is over… Brittany and Santana walking together outside the gym….

"Just go first Santana…" run my way to the drinking station…

"I'll wait…" short response…

"Okay… I'll be back right away…" shout… _I am really thirsty, playing volleyball again in our PE…_ sighs… _refresh… refresh…_ stand infront the sink… open the faucet… _Ice water…_ chuckles…

"So you're fond of cold water…" the guy suddenly appears infront, leaning on the wall of the station and merrily watching Brittany's chuckles about the cold water…

_This time… I'm not surprise anymore; last night was enough proof that he is really targeting me… _"What do you want?" serious look at him

"As I told you… I LIKE YOU…" smiles… "Anyways… My name is…"

"I'm not interested to know you…" turn off faucet… "I know your scheme; playing with me and Santana… well… I guess you're just lucky right now… because I didn't tell her any of these… so will you be faithful to her and stop using me…"

Confused… "There is nothing between me and Santana…"

"Shut up!" my blood is boiling again… "You're just one of those … ... … (Bad words)" angry voice

Santana watching Brittany at the drinking station seems like she's talking to someone… want to know what's going on, she walks to go there…

By chance I am seeing Santana walking to where I am… "Just please stay away from me! I don't want her to see us talking..."

"Because you said please… I will grant you're pleading…" turn around and step forward to the other side of the wall… "Remember I LIKE YOU…" then he disappear…

_Oh no… oh no… relax… relax…_ I am feeling timid again… as I watch Santana walking nearer…

"You're slow… are you with someone here?" stops at the first concrete floor stair of the station…

"No… I'm alone… all this time…" smile… "The cold water amuse me soomuch… it took me a little while to play with it…" _now I am a deceitful friend… that's right, act normal when I'm with Santana… I don't want her to know that I am talking to that guy…_

Pauses for a moment… "Childish… no wonder why you and Gabi get along with…" turnaround and walk first

Watching her with sad eyes… _I don't want you to get hurt…_

**Xxxx**

**Classroom… **

Class dismiss… 5 minutes for the next subject…

Sighs… depress… and guilty…_ all this hiding about talking to that guy…_

Depress….

Santana watching Brittany's gloomy actions… _how troublesome…_

**Zzzz**

**Saturday fun with Gabi**

Today is my play day with Gabi, because I want to make-up with her lastime…

Music so lively, techno dance music…

"Wohhh…" steps my foot following the arrow on the screen…

"Yeah…" cheerful Gabi… then jump in coordination with Brittany…

Move my hands with the rhythm… then circle jump… this is fun and thrilling, few people are watching us… above the stage… so eye catching activity… and looking at Gabi, she really is enjoying… smile… _I'm glad to see her smiling…_

Dance pad is fun… and I'm tired and hungry…

**Xxxx**

"Brit will come here again nextime" Gabi grinning…

"Of course, and we will bring NIco and Santana with us"

Giggles… excited about the idea… "I can't wait for nextime…"

"Me too…" giggles… been infected with Gabi's giggles "So bye now…"

"Okay… thank you for today… hehe" Gabi walking first...

_Me and Gabi splitting our destination, she has still a lot of activities to do in the inner city… and me, I will go now to my work… the train station is just a walking distance from here in the Dance street… _

Walking along the street, "hmm" looking around… _Remarkable, this Dance Street are all dance games shop establishment_… chuckles… feeling funny about it… _Inner city is really amazing… _

"This is how you spend the weekends?" kind voice from the guy who is watching Brittany silent laugh while walking

A little surprise… _What the! And here he is again…_ ignores him… pass by…

The guy walks after Brittany… "What about a little talk in one of the café here?"

Ignore…

"Or just little talk while we stroll?"

Ignore…

"Okay… I'll settle to this walking after you and talking to you…" gentle chuckles…

Stop walking… "What do you really want from me?" serious voice… _I am tired of this kind of set-up… the more like of this scenario happening the more I am becoming a liar and a lying friend to Santana…_

Stops infront of Brittany… "Then what about strolling with me at the Green ground… not far from here?" smile

**Xxxx**

Green ground is a public area, where children can play sports game for free… and also people come here for picnic and recreational activities for family…

Strong winds playing Brittany's blond hair… she is standing on the concrete bleachers… "Let's talk about this one last time…"

"I don't think so…" watch the beautiful blond infront of him…

Serious… "I cannot allow anymore that this meeting of ours will not be heard by Santana from me… So I'm giving you one last chance… Stop following me around and be faithful to her…"

"I thought you're just a stubborn girl the last time we talked; but I now realized you don't have a slight of idea…" cross his legs… "I and Santana have no relation at all… Nothing between us…"

Badump- My heart starts beating hard…

_Nothing at all, really? _"Liar… you two is seeing each other in school and you go out…" now I am really had this urge to slap his face many times…

"mmm…" scan memory… "We seeing each other and we go out?" scan memory… "Ahh…" smiles… "You mean, the time we eat at the café near the station?"

"I don't know…" short reply… _of course I need to act I don't know_

"Yeah we are seeing each other for more than a couple of times already; we see each other to talk…"

Badump- my heart souring…

"To talk about you…" clear statement

Not expecting this… "Why you two talk about me?" irritated… _this guy is playing with us!_ "What really is your plan? Seeing Santana and telling me this time that you talk about me? Are you playing with us?"

"The only thing I know is that I am serious about you…" stand up… "I am telling you the truth all the time… in my opinion, I think it is you who is confused and doesn't understand the situation at all…"

"Explain to me so that I will understand" turnaround to face him

"Okay… I will be honest with you…. She's the one who first approached me in our school… that was the very first time I talked to her… because you know her right? She doesn't talk to anyone and that's really surprise me… She warned me of stop putting flowers in your locker; of course I can't do that… because I seriously like you… Then I waited for her that afternoon, in school and learn she was at the meeting…"

"The meeting that day…" speak softly

"At the café I talked to her about helping me getting close to you, because you two are close friends…"

Remembering the scene that day I hide the ornament bushes for them not to see me…

"But she told me not to talk to you… and so on to our other meetings… she keep saying to stay away from you and not to talk to you…"

Badump- _So that's why…_

"Isn't it strange? And yesterday she talked to me again… she warn me not to force you and I am giving you hard times… Of what she's acting towards me, I can say she cares about your safety soomuch or just a friend who is jealous and scared that you will become more popular than her if you go out with me…"

_Learning all of this; between the Santana that care for me soomuch and the Santana that jealous and don't want me to become popular…_ I came to a realization… _I am soo stupid since from that day I saw her talking to a guy… _

"Of what I heard that she is mean to you… I can say she is a selfish person and not even worthy to be your friend…" serious look at Brittany

"You don't know her at all… so stop acting as if you know everything about her…"

"Come on! Give me a break! Be true to yourself, you don't want just the second best…"

"Shut up! I've been controlling myself because I am scared and don't want Santana to get hurt knowing we are talking… But learning the whole truth from you, I guess there is no need for me anymore to waste my time with you…" smirk "And to tell you the truth you're the creepy one, stalking, do you think that will really work out? Forcing me?..." stare at him "I hate you… ever since the day I saw you…"

Frown… hurt by Brittany's words… He motions his hand and hold the blond girl's right arm… "You can't just insult me like that… I am nice and hones with you"

"Let go of my arm…" I am now totally angry…

"Try me…" tighten his grasps…

"Hey hey hey… I found you…" Leeroy jumping at Brittany's side then wink at her

_Leeroy…._ Blushing… _How did he know were here… ahhh… _mushy feeling again…

"Since when did you… what are you doing here President?" annoyed tone of his voice

"Easy… I came here to get my GF" smile

Widen eyes… hearing the word GF… _ahhhhhhwahhhwahhhwahh… _kind of like fainting… what he said makes me dizzy… unconsciously touch my forehead…

"GF?" surprise "She is your GF?"

"Yeah… why? Do you have a problem with that?"

"Don't screw up with me Pres! I like this girl and I am serious about that!" fuming reactions

"I am more serious than you… Now let go of her and maybe I will forget the reported complains about you harassing freshmen girls, hacking locker codes… Really? You're that serious to get the girl you like by forcing?

Humiliated… "Damn it!..."

"Do not disturb Brittany and my sister anymore…" Leeroy's stare is threatening, he is dead serious

Understand his position about the situation "I'm not interested anymore" smirk… let go of Brittany's arm and put his hands inside his denim pockets… turnaround and walk out of the scene and completely gone…

Moments passes by…

"You okay?" pat Brittany's head…

"Yes…" _he save me…_ glances at Leeroy… Badump… "Thank you… for getting here in time…"

Smile… put arm around Brittany's shoulder… "Of course I can't let him mess up with you… you are like a sibling to me now…"

**Sibling… sibling… sibling… **the words echoing to me…

**Crack…**

**Crack…**

**Crack… My heart is broken….**

"Let's go?... I will walk you to the station" walking together with Brittany…

_Sibling… sibling… sibling…_

**Xxxx**

**Train Station…**

Train's door open, I step inside… then Leeroy stand infront of me patting my head, the way he is treating me…

"Take care my younger sister…" smiles

Then the train door closes…

**_Younger sister…. Younger sister… younger sister…_ **echoing words…

**!... Now my heart is completely shattered…**

**NOTE:**

**Can anyone share any kind of Halloween activities? i appreciate thanks...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Song here is Friend of Mine by MYMP... i don't own anything... enjoy**

**Move On Celebration…**

* * *

**_Swossshhhhhhh_**… wind blows in this early Monday morning… sweeping the leaves on the street...

"Huhhh…." Blows air to her hands… its cold staying outside the gate….

** I've known you for so long**

**You are a friend of mine **

**But is this all we'd ever be? **

Music coming out from the earphones…

Check her wristwatch... then look again at the side of the street… _You're slow… _

**I've loved you ever since **

**You are a friend of mine **

**But babe, is this all we ever could be? **

**_Swoshhhh…_** wind blows again, swaying her hair…

"!" Santana standing outside the school gate, waiting for Brittany… this has now become a part of her everyday school life, waiting for her blond friend at the school gate… lately she wanted the night will ends fast and morning comes already…

**You tell me things I've never known **

**I've shown you love you've never shown **

**But then again, when you cry **

**I'm always at your side **

A gentle sadness of her eyes as the song in the chorus part…

**You tell me 'bout the love you've had **

**I listen very eagerly **

**But deep inside you'll never see **

**This feeling of emptiness **

**It makes me feel sad **

In some ways the song, it is getting to her…

**But then again I'm glad**

Music stops…

Brggg…. Brggg… Her Cp vibrates… she puts it in vibrate mode if she's in school…

Draw CP from her pocket… Unlock…

**Message from Brittain: **

Morning! I am absent today, I don't feel well… say my hi to Gabi and Nico… TY

Blink… blink…

Cancel screen… music continue playing

**I've known you all my life  
You are a friend of mine  
I know this is how it's gonna be**

Lock CP and put it back to her pocket… then walk to enter the school gate…

**I've loved you then and I love you still **

**You're a friend of mine **

**Now, I know friends are all we ever could be **

Walking to the locker area…

**But then again **

**Then again **

**Then again I'm glad**

Press the stop button and pull the wire of the earphone attach to her CP and put it inside her bag; Noise of the students in the locker area, busy chatting about their individual lives…

Close locker… momentarily looks at Brittany's locker…_ Well,_ _I'm going to meet her tomorrow… _

**Zzzz**

"Absent? Mmmm…." Gabi rubbing her chin…then back to reading her favourite fan fiction stories

"Did you force her to do stupid crazy activities last weekend? That's why she gets sick again" Nico facing Gabi "And how long will that reading ends?" eyeing the CP

"We only play dance pad game… And after that we split up, since my next games are really dangerous for non-gamer…" her hands pressing the scroll down button… "I don't know, as long as there are updates I will read…"

"My brother told me his with Brittany last Saturday…" Santana giving information to them

Both surprise of what did just Santana said…

"Really? They are together after that?" put down her CP… "Wow… Brit Brit did not say a word about meeting him that day…"

"Mmmm…." Deductive expression by Nico… "You think that is related why Brittany is absent today?"

"Mmmm…." Gabi copying Nico's expression… "Well… we don't know about that… Let's wait for her return" then starts reading again…

"Geez… I'm now really annoyed watching you doing like that, reading and reading…" raise her left eyebrow…

Shrug shoulders… "Just ignore or you know like a transparent me while I'm reading… this is really vital to my life you know?"

"How did that even become vital?"

Smiles… "Like water…" then Gabi reads again

Santana not talking anymore… the noisy Gabi and Nico is not affecting her, she is so drown about the thoughts that maybe her brother is the reason why Brittany is absent today… _Seriously… that scattered brain, I told her not to push herself toomuch… _

**Zzzz**

Early evening… Santana's bedroom…

Dial Brittany's number…

"Hello?…"

Santana make a serious face as she hear Brittany's low voice

"Hello? Santana?" checking if she's calling or just wrong dial

"Hi… ahm… wait wait" quickly jump on her bed and open back part of her notebook…

"? Are you okay?"

Reads the sequence she wrote awhile ago before calling Brittany…

"Santana?" worried voice

"Does your fever come back? Did you go to the doctor already? Did you eat dinner and drink medicine?" continuous asking

"Huh? Slow down, I can't answer all of that…"

Pauses…

"Santana, you seem different?"

"Please tell me you're okay and you will come to school tomorrow…"

Silence… "Uhmmm… Yeah… of course, I'm fine now… and I'll see you tomorrow…"

"Okay… that's all… bye…" close the notebook…

"Bye…"

Press end call… lock cp…

Roll over on her bed and lay flat watching the ceiling of her room… deep breath…

Sighs… _it's because you always wear panty and sexy top when sleeping… _

Zzzz

Nextday…

**_Swoshhhh…._**

"So cold…" touch my hands both my cheek… then saw Santana, she is standing there near the gate… she's waiting for me…

Santana glance and saw her blond friend waving hand to her…

"Morning…" cheesy smile… Of all the misunderstanding that I uncovered last Saturday; and despite my heart is shattered because of Leeroy, still I'm glad; I'm glad to see her waiting for me…

"Goodmorning…" look at Brittany's face, examining it…

"Why? Is there something wrong?" awkward… feeling shy when she is looking to me like this…

Motion her right hand and softly touch Brittany's left cheek… Gentle move her thumb to feel…

Rub… rub… smooth…

The scene between them catching a lot of eyes, students are looking at them…

Blushing… her touch makes me blush and my body is getting hot… Then notice that we are attracting student's attentions that are passing by the gate… "San Santana…" awkward

Look into her eyes… "Scattered brain, getting embarrassed so easily… I don't mind them" let go of touching Brittany's cheek… "Let's go…" walk first

Watching her walking away… hasten my steps… then holds her hand, walking beside her… "I'm sorry for doubting you…" speaks softly… I keep holding her hand…

"Like I said I don't mind…" slowly twist her hand, then now she's the one holding her friends hand…

Surprise of what did just Santana, she hold my hand instead…

"You're the only person I want to have faith in me…" clasps, tight enough to secure and feel Brittany's hand

What she just said… really makes me happy… "Thank you…" I feel like I'm recovering at least…

**Zzzz **

Skipping Class…

"I know you're here…" Santana walking to where Brittany is sitting…

Glance at her "I don't like math… you should go back to the classroom… skipping class well ruin your reputation"

"No worries I'm a genius…" sit on the floor, and lean backward… touching her back on the wall behind them

**_Silence…_**

"I think I'm going to be fine… not that soon but I know sooner sooner… more sooner" my voice sadden "Can you stay with me that long"

Get serious… "I will stand by your side no matter how many sooner would that be…"

Turn my head and glimpse at Santana… _I don't understand myself anymore…_ I want to cry…

"Don't cry… you're ugly when you're crying, you know?"

Hold back my crying feeling… "Meanie…"

Stand up… then walk to the center of the rooftop… "I will help you chased your dream…" smile… lightens up the mood

Watching Santana's beaming aura infront… _I think it's time to move on…_

** Zzzz**

**Weekend…**

_Second examination if fast approaching, so we had this group study at Nico's house this evening…_

** Receiving area… **

"Brit here is your choices… Cholates (she means chocolates), icecream, potato chips, etc… then you know drinks with a percent of alcohol and lastly erotic videos…" Gabi presenting the choices lay on the table…

"Stupid! Why that is there are these erotic videos…" _Gabi never fails me to her shocking ideas_

"But I recommend erotic videos that will really blow your…"

**Pakkkk!** Sound of the thick notebook hit by Santana on Gabi's forehead…

I am shock of what just Santana did to Gabi….

"Ahhhhh…hhh" Gabi's shock and aching cry…

"Stop spreading your filthy videos…" Santana sitting on the sofa, then drop her notebook on the side

Touching her forehead starting her explanation "Correction it's not filthy… just a little filthy…"

Nico placing the tray of glasses and bowl full of ice on the table… "What gives you the idea that will help Brittany move on…"

Smile… "My mom watch something like this when she is abandoned by her lover… this is her move on therapy"

"That is a little weird…" my comment about it

"I think it's twisted…" blunt remarks from Santana…

"Geez…. Santana that is a harsh comment" I am reminding her

"It's okay Brit, I think like that too… hehe" Gabi grinning she's now holding a glass of alcoholic drink… "Anyways let cheers"

"Get one guys… don't hesitate my father likes to drink so we can chose what we like, plenty of these…" Nico ready for the toast…

_Wow… is this they told me studying so that I can forget and move on? _

Santana grab a glass…

Watching her… _I can't believe this…_

"This is a rare event…" explaining cutely

Badump- _When she is making herself cute… geez…_

"Get one…" Gabi grinning… "Let's enjoy our youth…"

_Now it is 1 versus 3…_ "Fine… but I'm telling you guys… I am not used to drinking like this…"

**CHEERS!**

4 glass in the air…

clang!

"Hehe… Done…" Gabi emptying the glass in just seconds

"What the… Are you a pro?" I can't believe this

"Oh didn't I told you, my mom owns a bar… so you know I am used to drinking but not a heavy drinker… hehe… lets cheers again…" pour the bottle to her glass

"Fill mine…" Nico requesting for

Sip a little… _Geez… even it is chocolate flavour it is still bitter and has this nasty taste…_ glance at Santana… _and she is… waiting for Gabi to fill her glass again?… _Sighs…_ are they gonna drink all of these… on the table different bunch of different alcoholic drinks… _

**CHEERSS! **

Glasses clang again…

Another 3 empty glasses…

"Hey guys… Seriously… I'm the one who is somewhat rejected right?" _Geez, their way of emptying the full glass so easily it's like they are the one who is been rejected… _

"Brit we are supporting you, so we will drink for you…" Nico smiles… "Don't worry; we won't do nasty stuff…"

"Okay cheers again… let see who's gonna fall down first…" Grins… Gabi automatically fill their glasses…

"I'm only good at 5 glasses… I guess…" Santana blinking…

_For the love of God! I will promise not to drunk myself… I have this bad feeling this fake group studying will gonna be messy…_ thinking about the pukes… sighs…

**CHEERS!**

**Again… CHEERS!**

**CHEERS!**

**And again… CHEERS! Brittany was forced to join…**

**CHEERS!**

"Okay… huff…" gets toy roulette and with a paper on it written their names…. "So whoever first name pointed she will do what the 2nd name wants her to do…" Nico smiling and flirty… getting close to Gabi **(Flirty alcohol effect)**

"Hufff…. Since when did you make that? Pfffttttt hehehehe….." Gabi grinning laughing even not funny **(Laughing alcohol effect…)**

"….. huff…." Santana cannot control the huff… **(Quiet and not moving alcohol effect)**

"I don't think… huh… mmm that's a good mmmm Idea…" _I can't help, I feel like crying I don't understand my world right now _**(sentimental and emotional alcohol effect…)**

"Okay… spin!" Gabi done the first spin

Pointed names….. First Nico, second Santana

"Owww…"

"Take off your clothes…" Santana command

"Huh?" glance at Santana "mmm huhu… why you want Nico to take off her clothes?" teary eyes…

"Done…" Nico standing infront just wearing her black pair undergarments…

"Wooohoho…" Gabi clapping… "I expect this… I expect this…"

"Why why you two wants to see Nico without clothes?" _I can't stop my sentimental emotion_

"Because she's sweating… huff!" Santana touching her forehead… _I'm still good_

Another round… Gabi handing the full glasses…

**CHEERS!**

**Again full glasses… CHEERS!**

"Ahhhh! I am so lonely… huhu mmmm and also I can't move, my body is so heavy… am I going to die? I feel like a jello" _emotion… I am feeling down… my world is down_ "And why you two are kissing? Stop that… mmm huhu" want to stop Gabi and Nico, they are kissing…

Santana Chuckles… "Don't overreact about them… they are just drunk…" gets CP… "Picture time… huff" slow movement of her hand… "Even the CP is heavy; I am at my limit?… huff…" wobbly movement

"No!" cry out… I am feeling sorry for Nico and Gabi… "Don't do mean things Santana… mmmm huhuhu… you'll ruin their lives…"

"Huff… " Adjusted her sitting, and then stand up to get a nice angle of the kiss… "Nico ask me to take picture for her… huff…"

Click… click…. Click… 3 different angles… "I'm tired… thirsty…" Drinks Brittany's glass and empty it… "Hey hey cut it out you smooch girls… I already took 3 pictures…"

"Huff… okay let's drink to that!"

**CHEERS!**

4 glasses in the air… 1 glass didn't make the cheers… (Brittany can't raise the glass any further…)

**CHEERS!**

**Spin!**

"Revenge time…." Nico hugging Gabi, covering her gifted boobs… "Santana take off your clothes…"

Santana looking at them…

Even I can't move anymore… I hear what just Nico said… _No no…_ "Santana don't… mmm huhuhu… preserve you're body…" wiping my tears… _I am half laid on the sofa and Santana at the other end is…..._

Stand up on the Sofa… "It's not like I'm afraid to show my body… huff" grin… untie the cotton lace at the back of her neck… then takes of her top and throws it to the floor…

"haha… showing time? Huff" Nico flirty movements beside Gabi

Next is her mini short… unzipping it… "Huff… weehhh…" a little unsteady as she pulls it downward and takes it off… throws next to her cotton top…

Gabi holding her chin… nod… "As expected… as expected…" nods nods… like a guy observing a no clothes girl… "Gifted girls…"

My sight is cloudy but I saw all that Santana undressing… **Badump-** my heart giving me earthquakes… _her body… her body…_ my tears are flowing… my emotion is at high level…

"Lets drink again…" Nico refilling the 3 glasses…

**CHEERS!**

**CHEERS!**

And here comes the moment… Their alcohol limiter ringing…

"Huff… huff… I don't think I can drink anymore…" Nico very slow movement and stand up "Huff…"

"Yeah… I am hit already…" grins… "Huff… hmmm… sleeping on the floor is really nice… I like cold floor tiles… it's like sleeping inside an igloo…" Gabi closes her eyes…

"Hey Gabi… mmmm huhu huhu go to the room if you want to sleep…" my voice is sad and I am still crying… emotion is too high…

"Gabi…" Nico pulling her to stand up…

Looking at Nico now… cloudy sight… _gifted… gifted… gifted…_

"Hmmm…." Gabi lazily open eyes… "I'm sleeping… huff…"

"Come on I want to sleep beside you tonight…" Nico pulling her

"Geez… huff… really girls can't get over me…." Grins…

**Moments passes by… **

Santana and Brittany left in the receiving room…

My tears are still flowing… "I can't move… mmmm huhuhu… am I going to die?" _Santana where is she?... _try to move… _ahhh huhuhuhu I am so heavy…._ "Santana? Mmmm"

No reply…

"Santana?" _where is she?_

Time passes by…

My tears are not flowing anymore… but still I can't move my body… "mmmfffhh!" yelp… _someone touching my thighs, someone is? _

**Badump- badump-badump…..** _San… She is on my lower body!..._ "San… Santana…" _her her boobs against my skin thigh is… soft!_ _Jesus help me…!_ Force to move my legs… _I can't move so heavy…_ "San San…." Stuttering toomuch heart beating… hard to speak….

**Badump- badump-badump…..** "Ehmmmfff….." controlled yelp… _her hands pushing on my higher thighs…_ closes my eyes… _oh no oh no…_ it's like dejavu… she's slowly crawling to my higher body… _Santana is now on top of me… even I am drunk but I am fully aware that this is happening right now…_

Warm lips on my forehead…

"Muwahhhh…." Then hug Brittany…

In between our thighs…

**Pshhhhhhhhhhh…..** smoky….. hot….. _Her thighs against my precious… energy drain… this is toomuch to handle…_"Santana!" yelp…

"huff…" Santana sleeping on top of her…

"She's? she's? she's sleeping already?" _kill me now!_

Disappointed nothing happen?

Zzzz

**Next morning**

"You three are the worst… getting drunk in high level?!" I am lecturing them this early Sunday morning…. "Geez… I will not drink again…" _I swear… I thought I'm going to die lastnight…_

"Coffee…" Nico raising her hand still sleepy…

"ahhh" Gabi still dizzy and headache high level… suffering hang-over "It's for you…"

"Shut up! It's not for me… you just want to get drunk!" _geez… my eyes hurting, I haven't slept even a second… _dizzy… _when someone is on top of you! _

And Santana… well still sweetly sleeping on the sofa, covered with blanket, Brittany put it on to her almost naked body…

Looking at them…

sighs…

_Bunch of stupid… ahh nevermind… remembering I'm more stupid lastnight… crying and soo emotional… i want to forget that!_


	21. Chapter 21

**Song here is LOVE IS FIRE by KARA (English)**

* * *

**Realize**

Mr. Vincent checking the time of his wristwatch… "Okay times up… pass your test paper to the front…"

Students pass their papers to the classmate infront….

"Uhmmmmm… "Stretches my arms… really getting serious answering the question stiffen my muscles

"Finally the second examination is already over!" excited Gabi looking at the back, smiling to Brittany and Santana "So are you two ready for our exciting, heart touching, blood boiling stroll?"

Chuckles… "You're soo excited for watching movie in cinema…" glance at Santana… _Admirable as always… calm and poise Santana_…

"Hehe… my body is trembling of excitement… 1 week serious studying, I'm now of doubt if I'm still human…"

"As if you devote yourself solely in studying, half of it you spent reading…" Nico is now ready to go… her things are already inside her school bag…

Pouting "It can't be helped, there are many updates…" Gabi starts putting her things in the bag

"I wonder why I am even friends with you…"

"It's because I am your type and you love me… and you like to kiss me and hug me tightly…" hugging her own self… teasing her close friend among the 4 of them

Nico is blushing… "Ahhh shut up! As if I like that…"

"Haha… Gab your enjoying it? Look at Nico…"

The 3 of them making noise but its okay the class is already over and 1 week vacation is on the way…

Once more glance at Santana… _even though it's the end of the semester she never really joins this kind of conversation, she don't giggle and she don't laugh carelessly… I really want her to join us, to laugh and share our funny chats…_

**Zzzz**

**Mall Cinema… watching horror movie**

Santana put her arm on the arm chair, and then our arms rub…

_I am fully aware of it that everytime our skin touches I got an unexplainable feeling… were friends, very close friends… she is my bestfriend… I don't want her to think of me as a weird person… to feel something like this can complicate our friendship… why… why do I feel like this towards Santana?_

"ahhhh!..." scream of a girl in the movie… she was chased by a monster?

_And also… this movie is scary! Why did I even agree to watch this…?_ Sighs… _but the 3 of them likes it... _smile…_ guess I just have to endure it_… Lift my hand and cover my eyes…

**Zzzz**

**Open café… **

"Gabi are you sure you can eat all of that" Nico watching many plates on their table

"It's for us… it's for us… celebration for the end of the exam…" 

Nod… nod… "She's right…" I second demotion… it's because I like the foods infront of me…

"….." Santana no comment… she's eating already

Face Santana… "Just say it…" I know she's thinking something about my appetite… she always does

"?" chew food… "ahhh… feast it up…" smile…

Blush…. _I wasn't expecting she will say different statement this time_… turn away my gaze…

"Feast it up… feasts it up" Gabi cheering Santana's statement… she really is feasting the food…

_Geez she shouldn't change her statements about me... now I am shy eating infront of her…_ eating slow…

"Say guys… what are your plans in the coming Halloween and semestral break?" Nico smiling to them… she wants to spend her free days with them

"What are the plans? And where we go? O o o o…" pounding her chest got choke, she gets excited hearing the topic

"Mmm… there is Halloween event in the plaza so what if we all go there? That is soomuch fun excluding the scary part"

"I like that… I'll go and meet up with you guys… that day I will wear a very scary outfit…" Gabi grins

"I'll go also… mmm tomorrow I'll buy a sexy costume… I wonder what scary character is sexy."

"What about the no head lady?" Gabi joking

"What about you will lose your head that day?" Nico threatening joke

Scared… "Brit brit don't you think Nico really meant to kill me when she said that? Nico a criminal…"

"Pffft…. Actually I'm scared too… if she cut off your head on that day… don't worry I will report it to the police" ride along with Nico's joke

"Ehhhhh!" squeak voice… "I will think about it if I'll meet up with you guy on that day…."

"Haha… you're soo serious my little Gabi…" hug Gabi…

"Ahhh…." Giggles…

"Geez… this two are so lovey dovey…" change my focus to Santana "Let's go together on that day?... or we just meet up at the plaza?"

"I don't like to go…" decline the invitation

Her refusal is very surprising… "Why? Its fun and a yearly event…"

"The crowd will tire me out… and also that kind of event is not safe…" Santana serious voice… her reasons are enough to decline Brittany's invitation

"But…" _ahhh! What I'm going to say if she will get tired and she thinks it's not safe… and watching her right now, she is serious about it…_ "I will be there for you… all the time"

Gabi and Nico watching and listening to them…

"I don't really like Halloween…" final words from Santana…

"I see…" even now I am feeling sad and empty just by the thought that Santana is not with me on that day "I will buy souvenirs for you then…" smile…

"Okay…" serious eating

**Zzzz**

Sweet shop…

Gloomy atmosphere…

Sighs… depress…

_1 week and 3 days I will not going to see her, I can feel our distance of the marked days is really punishing me… The incoming Halloween event; I have a lots of plan together with my friends especially Santana, and that is my only reason that I can see her again… _

"Good evening…"

_Aw costumer!_ Lighten up my mood… "Goodevening…"_ Leeroy…_

"Hi… the shop atmosphere seems like gloomy…" Smile…

Smile… "Uhmmm… because of the season…" _this is the first time I saw him since that day he rejected me, of course I don't blame Leeroy because in the first place he wasn't aware that I have feelings for him… and through all the time he is soo nice to me… I can't hold any anger to him… _

"Now you're smiling… I like that more of you when you are happy and full of life…"

Blushes…

"Anyways… I like to buy cake… My sister's favourite cake…"

"Okay… she really like this cake… that's why I know it very well everytime she comes here…" get a box

"When it is our tutorial session…" slowly moves the cake

"I am really grateful that she made friends with you Brittany…" watching Brittany doing her sweet work "She's been cheerful and eager to go to school… her behaviour is pleasant changing everyday… and I want to thank you for that…"

"I… I'm not really…" blushing… _Geez… _feels timid learning that was Leeroy seeing about me as Santana's friend…

Smile… "I understand… just allow me to express my gratitude"

Slowly put the box on the counter with cake inside it… "Mmmm… can I ask why Santana don't like Halloween?" _If I don't ask him right now, who will I'll go to ask nextime… I need to know her reason besides the reasons she said earlier… I really want to spend Halloween with her…_

"Aha… well… let's say she has a bad memory about Halloween event… judging on the situation, I suggest she stay at home that day; you see even though it's fun but when you don't like it, it's no fun at all…"

"…." _So no hope of meeting her on that day_

Observing the beautiful blond infront of him "What about you join and volunteer this coming Halloween event at the plaza? Our school participates in the booths event and shops… you can also invite your gorgeous friends to volunteer to be more fun for you…"

_Remembering the first time, Leeroy invite me to volunteer in our town event… it was like, it's only yesterday… _

"So?" smile

_I guess this time I can't persuade Santana to come…_ "Okay… I'll be there" smile…

"It will be fun… I promise…"

**Zzzz**

**Plaza… Event starts evening**

_Scary props are everywhere… scary customs… tonight is soo Halloween... maybe Santana is right, watching the frightening outfits the people around here… I am scared!…._ sighs… my cheeks and mouth is hurting… I've been smiling for the whole time to attract people to visit the horror house and to buy souvenirs… this is one of our school's booths and shops…

_Earlier Melody, the vice president of our School SC asked me to join the crews that scaring the visitors of the horror house, but I refused gravely since I am very aware of what happen to me lastime I entered a horror house… and just by even sitting in the front collecting fees… the visitors scream really makes my skin hair rise…_

"Free Halloween stuff…. For children…" Nico giving freebies to the passing children

Watching Nico's sexy outfit_… she's beaming, really Nico is a pretty babe… and she is happy even she's not spending this yearly event with her BF… _mesmerising eyes… watching the sweet couples standing at the other side of the pavement… _so sweet… if Santana is here, I will also take her to that shop…_ pauses… realization… _seriously! What am I thinking…_

**Zzzzz**

**Santana's room**

She is lying in bed and ready to sleep… lay flat and her eyes lock up, watching the white ceiling of her room… remembers her brother…

"I will meet up with Brittany at the Halloween event, I ask her out…" Leeroy's statement earlier that day

Close eyes…

Roll over…

"I will meet up with Brittany at the Halloween event, I ask her out…"

Shake her head….

Sighs…

"I will meet up with Brittany at the Halloween event, I ask her out…"

Leeroy's statement is bugging her…

She wishes that she is not that concerned….

_Don't think about it…_ lay flat again…

**_Memory Flashback…._**

**_First stood up_**

"Where is my brother?"

"I think he is busy today... he did not show up at the Library so I decided to go home..."

**_Second stood up_**

"I found you..."

"Your highness..." Brittany cried out...

Blink…. Blink…. Blink….

"I think I'm going to be fine… not that soon but I know sooner sooner… more sooner" "Can you stay with me that long"

"I will stand by your side no matter how many sooner would that be…"

Frown…..

"Seriously!" gets up and grab her sweater and rush her way outside…

in my love you're my heart

in my love you're my heart

in my love you're my heart

just baby come come come come together

i'm looking for you

in my heart that's been alone until now

in my heart that's been used to being alone

all of a sudden, you came towards me

and now you've become my all like this

**Zzzz**

"Waarrrrrrgggggggggghhhh!" a scary voice and bite at Brittany's arm…

"AAAahhh!" super scream

**PAKKK!** And same time Slap…

"Oucchhh! Ahhhtiti" Gabi holding her forehead… "It's me…"

"What the!" watching a bloody zombie outfit…

"Pffft…." Nico can't help not to laugh…

"Don't scare me like that…" really she scared me to death…

"I'm sorry… sorry…" rubs her forehead… "I came here because Mr. President, your ex-fantasy BF ask me to tell you he is waiting at the lakeside"… giggles… "Congratulation, I guess he wants to have a special moments with you…"

"Mmmm… the dream to love him is back again…" thrilled Nico

"I don't want to expect… I'll see you later…" walk my way to the lakeside, it is a little far from the center of the plaza…

"Goodluck Brit…" Nico and Gabi wishing her the best

_I can hear them… I'm nervous, of what awaits me there, because to be rejected for the second is toomuch… _

**Zzzz**

**Lakeside…**

_The place is quiet, very different in the center of the plaza…_ look around… smiles… seeing the rental boats… _before I dream to ride one of the boats here together with Leeroy, spending time with him in this beautiful lake…_

"Brittany… over here…" Leeroy calling her and wave his hand

_There he is… the guy I dreamed to be my BF…_ steps forward to get near to where he is standing…

Lantern lights start lighting up in a sequence shining my way… _amazing… so cute…_ _I know this kind of scenario… what movie it is? Cinderella and her prince?_

"Like it?" charming Leeroy

Nod… Blushes… I _told to myself not to expect anything but this is so…_ "This is so beautiful… do you have a power to do this, amazing?"

"Yeah… the electric power…" smile… then the big animals statue that surrounds us one by one was glimmering with tiny link lights… "I'm expecting Christmas to be sooner…" make a joke because of the colourful lights like Christmas lights…

Chuckles… serious… "Thank you… why did you made all of this? You waiting for someone to come here?" what he did is so romantic in my perspective…

"She's here already…"

Badump- my heart reacts to that… _Don't expect toomuch…_ I am reminding myself…

"You may be wondering why? But before that, I want you to ride on Mr. Horsy's back" he meant the big animal statues… offer his hand

"Okay…" smile… blushes when his hand touches mine

"Oppss… carefull missy…"

"Mmmm… !" _geez… this is so embarrassing maybe he thinks I'm heavy…_

"There you go… all set…" rub the horse statue's neck… get serious "I want to make it up, I am really…" pauses "mmm I don't know how to express what I feel… but I failed to remember you…"

Widen eyes… what he said really surprise me… "So you remember me?" I almost forgot or really forgot that I want him to remember me…

"Yeah… and I am sorry, really my apologize for all the time I forgot about you… My promised that night we will meet again I failed to see you in the opening of the school year and I regret the months I didn't recognize or remember you at all"

_Why? Why? My heart is like being squeeze to hear it from him right now? _

Focus his eyes to Brittany's face…. "So let me welcome you, even it is already late…"

Teary eyes…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Continues fireworks booming to the sky… big wide range fireworks… completely occupying the night sky…

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

"Really big, so high beautiful shining fireworks…." My eyes are overwhelmed… green, red, orange, blue, violet fireworks… continues… circles fires… heart shapes, candy shapes… "Wow… sugoi!"

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

Leeroy smiling… "Santana likes fireworks…"

_Santana…_ smile… _I can hear your song…_

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

**Zzzz**

At a distance...

Santana watching her older brother and Brittany…

Blink… blink… blink… "She doesn't need to be save this time…"

**Zzzz**

**After the Fireworks display…**

"Brit did you meet up with Santana?"

Look at Nico "She's here?"

"Yeah… she asked me while ago if where are you, I told here at the lakeside… but I did not finish what I am saying to her because she ran away after hearing you're at the lake…."

Run…

"Wait Brit? Where you going?" Nico's concern as she watches Brittany running away

_I got a bad feeling about this… I need to see her… I need to talk to her… to explain… even it is not necessary but I want to explain myself… I just realized… I am… I am…. I am inlove with her all this time…_

love is fire

even though i still, i still, am

love is fire

small and lacking to you

love is fire

look over me

just baby come come come come together

i'm looking for you

a love that's riding the highway, we've fallen in that love

coming towards me like a dream.. little by little we start to resemble each other

shh! do you hear it, hmm? today too, i see the sweet whispers reach my ears

i'll go to you.. i'll confess to you

though i'm awkward, i'll give my heart to you

do you still not know? don't worry makes it

let's be loving you, forever

Running… roaming my eyes…

_Santana… _

Run to the entrance…

_For sure she will go home since she doesn't like Halloween… time… I need time… give me more time to find her…_

"I found you… huh! Huh!" heavy breathing… I'm tired my lungs is aching need air… huh! Huh!

Watching Brittany infront "Here…" Santana giving a caramel apple candy

Chuckles… "So you like this…" accept it

"Yes… I thought you maybe like this also…" smile…

**Zzzz **

Together sitting on the bench…

Yawn… Santana tired sleepy face… Halloween effect to her…

"Does the apple sweet?" _being shy like this… geez_… _I need to say something more interesting_

Nod…

"Great, mine sweet to…" sighs… _this is soo hopeless… making a conversation like this…_

"I'll go home now; I did not ask permission to come here…" Santana's soft sleepy voice…

"But… we just talk…" _NO no way… she's here already… I… I…_

"I'll go now, okay?... bye…" motion to stand up….

Out of the blue…

"Fuah…" lips parted…

Both of them shock… Even Santana's tired sleepy face is now flustered after the sudden kiss…

Steaming…. Blushing… "That… that… I don't…" stutters… stupid _stupid stupid! Why I did that? I know I'm inlove with her but… I'm so advance… geez…._

"Hey guys!" Gabi and Nico approaching waving their hands…

**At the bench… **

Awkward moments…

"Let's all 4 enter the horror house… Melody said it's for free…" Gabi grinning

"Horror house…" I just realized… "NO WAY!"

"And also… we go to the hot spring nextweek…" Nico winks at them

Cannot absorb the moment… I am so advance to Santana… _how can I face her now!…_


	22. Chapter 22

**We Belong**

* * *

_I and my friends will spend 2 days in a hot spring resort… _smile… _two days together with Santana…_ blushing… _warm warm wam…_ hold my cheeks….

"Brit brit you're smiling, share to us what you're thoughts why you smile like that… hehe" Gabi stops her habitual reading, she by chance saw that dreamy expression of Brittany

Santana turnaround and look at Brittany; she is a little bit curious about the smile topic…

Shyness attack… _Santana is looking at me now_ "No no its' nothing" wave my hand sideways "It's nothing… really" _geez… I should be careful nextime… soo embarrassing…_

"Say Brittany… why did you kiss Santana lasttime?" Gabi level up the topic

Widen eyes… "Huh?" _so she saw us…_

"Nico and I saw you kissed Santana…" Gabi changing her sitting position, face Santana to her right…

Santana innocent face… not affected by the topic…

Nervous… "I… well you see…" fidget…. Fidget… cheeks getting red

Santana tilt her head a little, looking at her so conscious blond friend… Brittany's shy shy reactions…

_Think of a reason… think think…_ "Ahm… Because she wanted to go home already, so I kissed her to stop her from going home!" squeak voice… _this is really embarrassing, I just hope I convinced them… and I can't tell the truth; not now… I still have 2 days to do my best… _

"I see…" rubbing her chin… "Do you really have to kiss her?" Gabi grins… she wants to hear a different result

_That question…_ Glance at Santana…

Badump- _she is looking at me… I feel like in a hot seat today… geez I should had choose sitting at the backside together with Gabi… so that I can kill her right now!... _sighs… "Because… she is soocute eating the caramel apple… like a little cute devil… hehe" smile… wide smile…

"Childish… I thought you kissed her because she touch your chest…" grins

**PAKKK!**

"Ouch…." Gabi touching her forehead… Santana's hand mark … "San san that really really hurts… Nico help me, Santana is killing me now!" calling out her sleeping friend sitting at the front seat…

_Santana is soo… geez… poor Gabi…_ "Let's stop talking about it… I feel like I am being made fun…"

Santana shrug her shoulders and shifted her body to face outside the window…

Gabi continue reading… and rubbing her forehead…

Silence takes over…

_To think that night, really I wasn't thinking straight… and they saw us… geez I am being reckless… so this is like me being real inlove… I am surprise… _chuckles…

"Wahhhh laughing all by herself; imagining something gross?" Grin… Gabi just glance a little and saw that again…

"You're dead Gab!" jump at the backside where Gabi is seating…

"Ahhhh! No no don't kill me I still want to experience to have a gf"

Noisy 2 childish high school girls…

Santana not joining the conversation anymore… she focuses her eyes to the beautiful sight outside…

Glance at Santana… confessing_ to her about my feeling isn't guaranteed that it will be a happy ever after story; there are always 2 results and our friendship is at stake… I am afraid I might lose her; once I tell the truth there is no going back… this way is better… for now… I'll do my best…_

**Zzzz**

Hot spring Resort….

"Mmmmm…" stretches my arms… That was a 2 hours trip from the city… looking around the place… _Hot spring…_

"Hot spring…. Hot spring…" Gabi wavy wavy body motion… "I will satisfy my mortal body tonight…"

"Just make sure you don't faint…" Santana getting off the car…

Gabi gets closer to Brittany "It's your great opportunity to see Santana's naked body…" grins

"Huh!" _geez…_ "Seriously Gab…" shake shake head… _clear my mind… clears my mind… I will not succeed if I do something that advance… _

"My butt hurts…" Nico massaging her back part… she sleeps the whole trip…

"Yah yah yah!" wavy wavy Gabi… "Look the beach; it is so near to our Inn…" drop bag… running to the white sandy beach

"Gabi wait up! Seriously sometimes I want to tie her…" Nico picks up the bag "I'll talk to the receptionists inside… and look for that idiot child" she means Gabi running free at the shoreline…

"Okay Nic…" watching Nico walks inside the inn…

"I remember… There is a town that has a beach like this…" Santana standing beside her blond friend…

Smile… "The town where I came from has this same kind of beach…" under my feet, the feel of the sand entering my sandals, soo nostalgic…

"Hey guys! Come here!" Gabi waving to them… shiver… "arhhhhh cold…"

"Stupid child… sea water are cold this time of the year…" walks first… Santana have a plan to hit Gabi's forehead again…

Watching her walking on the sandy beach… _I want to do many things with Santana… many many things…_

"Quit imagining… I know I'm cute…" Santana ending Brittany's thoughts

"! I did not say you're cute today… geez! Soo proud…" really Santana's confidence is soo overwhelming…

Smile… "I am super cute when I was born…" clasps her hands behind her back and slowly turnaround to face Brittany following her….

"Oiiii! Look…" Gabi pointing up the sky…

Santana and Brittany look up….

"What a beautiful sight…." Flock of birds flying

Santana admiring the sight….

Stand beside Santana… _A lovely afternoon sky, this amazing place and the time I'll be spending here with Santana… It makes my heart fly and sweetly sours; everything is so colourful… _

**Zzzz**

Hot spring…

"I'm soo excited… soo excited!" Gabi running the stairs up the way to the hot spring spot…

"She did it again… Now I really regretted why we friends with her…" sighs… Nico climbing the stairs in fast pace trying to catch up the wild child Gabi…

Watching Nico like a concern mother to Gabi that makes me laugh… "Hehe…. Gabi is soo funny since we arrived this afternoon… getting over excited with that" pointing my index finger up to the hot spring spot…

Brittany's cute laugh…

Blink blink…. Santana pauses for awhile her climbing step… looking at her blond friend who is so sexy wearing mini clothes "Look who's talking, the second problem child…" continue her steps and pass by Brittany…

"What?! Geez I'm not even annoying anymore… and how am I be a problem child?" quicken my steps catching up with Santana…

"You're like a child, really like that… And watch your steps, you don't want me to see you like child rolling downstairs…" chuckles… hurry her climbing steps

"I don't see it as a concern advice…" _geez lately I've been a topic of made fun_

Careless laugh "Hahaha… I imagine you rolling like a chubby child, mmm it's like a rolling barrel… pffft… that is soo funny" Santana speak fast, she is loud and her expression is really enjoying the thought

Mesmerise of what I am witnessing right now… Santana like this…

"Why you're silent?" turnaround checking if Brittany is still following or maybe rolling downstairs already…

Smile… _the Santana like this is livelier but I find it strange... maybe I am used to the quiet her…_

"Hey?"

Cheesy smile "Take the lead… I'll follow…"

Scowl eyebrows… "What's with that statement…" turnaround and step forward... now she intends to leave Brittany behind… awkwardness….

**Xxxx**

Hot spring bath…

The place is covered with steam, concealing their naked body as they walk to the bath…

Now the 4 of them soaking their body in the warm water…

"So this isn't the first time you guys take bath naked together with other people, right?" Nico

"It's my first time…" my body is soo relax and warm… the feeling in soaking in the water is calming…

"It's my first time with you guys…" weak Gabi's voice, she is in the water for a long time now… first than them

"…." Santana looking at them…

Waiting for her answer…

….

"Is it really important? Yes it's my first time" then back to quiet mode again… move her legs…

My body reacts… accidentally her leg rubs against mine… _warm warm…_ slowly turn my head to look at her… she seems not caring our legs are against each other… _Geez this is soo unfair I am the only one so affected with this… _

"Ni… Nico…" Gabi moving closer; raising her hand and holds Nico shoulder…

"?" surprise "Oh my God you're like a hopeless pervert… scaring me with a weak fainted voice…" sighs "you're hopeless…"

Hug… "Hel…." Gabi talking… her lips is on Nico's neck

Shiver…. Like a surprise cat that all the hairs stand up… "It tickles…!"

"Help me get out of the water…" she finally said it… weak voice

"What are you two doing?" geez even they are my friends I am thinking suspicions about it… "Don't even think of any stupid act…" sighs…

"Gabi ask Nico to help her out of the water… she's at her limit…" Santana explaining the situation infront of them

"I see… I'll help" stand up…

"You're exposing…" Santana reminding her naked blond friend standing infront of her…

Widen eyes… **SPLASH**… sound of water as I quickly hide my body under... _oh no! She seen my everything…_ Embarrassed… _infront of the one I secretly love…_

"Brit I take Gabi to the shower now… Geez she is like an old man you know…" Nico holding Gabi's waist…

Nod… nod… I can't talk right now… I just had an embarrassing moment…

"Ciao" Gabi wink at Brittany...

Moments passes by…

_This is not what I imagine… _

_Her imagination…_

_"Brittany you're hair is so soft when it is wet… and you're skin is smooth…" Santana rubbing her cheeks "Baby baby… you're soo lovable…" _

_"Same… same with you Santana! You're shiny hair is one of my favourite and you're caramel colour skin too… and your beautiful face, nice body and everything about you… I like everything about you… And you see… San… Santana… I… I…"_

All by herself… Brittany Blushing… giggles…

_Mmmmmm!… I cant… I can't say it, soo nervous…_ shake shake head… (Even in her imagination she can't say the 3 words)

It is only the 2 of them left in the bath…

"There's nothing to be embarrassed…" soothing voice

"Well you can say that because it's my my… my body… not yo…" cut statement… _San… Santana!_

Santana stand up infront of her… "Now were even… you can look at me…"

"What you doing?" cover eyes with my hands… "Hurry gets your body under the water!" _No no… this is not what I want… I don't want to see her naked body… because I love her but not like this way…_

"Really you're like a child…" chuckles… slowly grab the towel on top of the marble stand… and wrapped her body with it…

"I'm not…" serious voice…

"I can't hear you clearly… you need to get out of the water now if you don't like to end up what happen to Gabi…" walk to the edge where Brittany "Here" put the towel… then turnaround and walk out of the hot spring bath…

Left alone… Sighs… "I am not a child… You're important to me and I value you soomuch…" soft voice… _that content me a little… at least I speak it out what it is I want to tell her; but she already left the bath… _(She only got the courage to speak out when she saw Santana left the bath)

**Zzzz**

**Balcony of the room… **

It is Brittany and Santana, then Nico and Gabi… room pairing…

Sitting on the wooden chair, watching the sky… _It is so gloomy no moon, no stars…_

Then look ahead… _maybe it affects the vast sea; making the water looks black but the waves are friendly and smooth and just a faint sound as it break in the shoreline…_

Smile… _and also at the horizon of the dark silent sea, tiny lights illuminates…_ "Fireflies…"

"yeah… they are like fireflies… but not real fireflies" Santana walking and stops as she stands infront the balustrade…

A little surprise of Santana's entrance… glances at her… she is wearing pyjama… _cute…_

"I'm sorry… about the bath…" focus her eyes ahead

"Huh? No not… I mean it's really okay… it was me who is you know really need to grow up…" seriously I need to control my emotion… my talking is so fast and crunchy… _geez… slowdown slowdown…_

"I tried to act like Nico and Gabi… because when you are with them you always laugh, livelier and loud; always yourself…"

_So the way she acted earlier? Loud and funny, then standing infront, wanting me to see her naked… _

"I think when you're with me I hinder you being yourself…" pauses…

"Santana…"

"I can't copy them all the time and well the effect is really not ideal…" turn to face Brittany and smile "You're reaction at the bath is so funny but really I can feel it also giving you pressure…"

_Misunderstandings… this will lead to misunderstandings if I don't speak up…_ "I… I… I am always my real self when I'm with you…" hesitant… this atmosphere between us right now… and my body starts to get hot… "You see… I am real happy when were together… moments with you is silent, quiet and calm but really… I… I feel like I always belong…" blushes… _I said it… I'm not confessing right?... just expressing myself…_

Watching Brittany… those words gives a mark to her… pauses… afterwards lip smile… "Ahhh I didn't notice you grown up so fast Brittany…" pats her blond friend's head, acting like a mature woman

Pout… "Geez… Stop acting like you're an old woman…" _thank God she did not become aware of what I really mean… so far I am doing just fine… I can do this! _Enjoying the moment...

Santana look up the sky… still patting Brittany's head_…_ _From the start I already knew I belong here with you…_

The sounds of the breaking waves are like a melody of that silent moment…


	23. Chapter 23

**3 minutes Hug**

* * *

Today is the second day of our stay in the hot spring resort…

"Ahh urya urya urya…" Gabi skilled quick continuous hammering of the pigs head

Pig Panic (Name of the arcade game) Oink.. oink.. oink... Oink.. oink.. oink... Oink.. oink.. oink...

Tinng… ting… ting… game score number; number changing every hit…

Oink.. oink.. oink... Oink.. oink.. oink...

Hurray! Hurray!… TODAYS TOP SCORE…

"Yeah! I top score today…" Gabi fist high… beating the previous highscore… "How about you Brit?"

Sighs… "Not even close…" Today Gabi beats all the top scores in this town arcade house… _she really is an addict… but that side of her I like soomuch_… sighs… and playing for an hour now makes me hungry…

"…." Santana sitting on the empty chair near where they are playing… she's not playing any game she just watching them…

"Let's play again… I help you get top score…" thumbs up by Gabi

Smile… _I appreciate Gabi's help_ "It's okay Gab… really this is just not the game for me…"

"Goodmorning ladies…" Leeroy standing next to Brittany…

The 3 of them are surprise to see him in the same place…

"Lee why are we even here?" Melody walking to get near to them "And why are you here? The 3 of you" seeing them in a place like this is not in her list…

"Hi girls…" Nina sweet smile and waving her hand… she always had this friendly aura…

"Miss Nina…." Wavy wavy… Gabi rush to her "If you don't mind, I can show you the whole arcade house… I already memorize the game areas of the whole place and you know I'll let you beat all my top scores here…"

Smile… but the surprise reactions in her face…

"She's excited to be your tour guide…" Santana explaining to Nina

Gabi's wide smile… waiting for her crush…

"Okay… though it's a little strange… show me the whole place" sweet smile…

"Right away…" hold Nina's hand and excitedly wavy wavy "To the dance pad area… you know how to dance?"

Follows… "Uhmm yeah… but not that good…" shy

Leeroy watching the Pig Panic game… "So this is what you played?" seeing the score

"yeah… it's… well the score is really low…" _this is embarrassing, though it is clear to me now that what I feel for him is just admiration but getting a game score like this still…_ sighs…

"It's okay…" pats Brittany's head… "You can play again, there still a lot of time"

Melody jealous eyes… "Brittany Pierce… Let's play this game…" grabs the 2 hammers and toss one to Brittany

"Huh?" by reflex of my body, my hands move and catch the plastic hammer…

Leeroy smiling looking at the 2 girls infront of him…

Santana, well… no comment…

"Let's play one on one" jealous Melody

Sighs… "Believe me or not, I am already done playing this game…"

Step closer to the blond girl and gets near to her ear… **_whisper whisper whisper…_**

Widen eyes hearing Melody's whispers to me… "YOU KNOW!"

Grin "Yeah…"

Get closer to her ears… very low voice "You mean that secret right? Not some other secret?" I want to make sure if that secret I knew about me is the secret she's talking about…

"Absolutely…"

Take deep breath, and then exhale… "Fine… but please keep it that way…" tighten my grip of the hammer… _why do I have to endure something like this?_

** READY… WHACK! (Automated voice)**

Oink.. oink.. oink... Oink.. oink.. oink...

Tinng… ting… ting… game score number

Oink… oink…oink..

Oink.. oink.. oink... Oink.. oink.. oink...

"….." Blink blink… Santana watching the 2 pretty ladies whacking the pig heads…

Hurray Hurray… 2nd rank… Melody's game score board…

Gloomy… gloomy… "Not even close… I told you… I'm done…" walks to the empty chairs… glance at Santana "You're highness I lose…" sighs… sit on the chair…

"I'll avenge you…" stand up and grab the plastic hammer… "Try me" asking for a one on one game with Melody

"Owww… the saviour" smile… "If you beat me, I'll treat you and your friends for a free dinner tonight…"

"….." no reactions as usual…

"And if you lose… you will do something for me about you're precious blond friend…" devil smile…

"If I win, you stop acting jealous about Brittany and my brother..."

Melody did not expect that condition… "Just like you? I'm sorry but I don't want to control my feelings… I'm not good at hiding it…" turnaround… readying for the next whacking game…

Melody's words hit her hard…

Santana glance at to where Brittany is sitting, she is talking to Leeroy… (Friendly conversation)

Frown… _I will beat you…_

** READY… WHACK! (Automated voice)**

Oink.. oink.. oink... Oink.. oink.. oink...

Tinng… ting… ting… game score number

**Zzzzz**

**Afternoon… **

Santana walking along the white sandy beach… she excuse herself to them after lunch… with all the pressure and everything today and since from the days that passed by already, she needs time for herself… She also has a heart; she is also a human that is capable to feel; she also feels sad and tired and depress… inside her tough exterior is a gentle delicate girl…

Sit on the rock…

_Melody… how troublesome…_

Just by thinking for herself and family and for her future is toomuch already… but there is this someone especial to her…

Close eyes…_ Brittany…_

Santana shows concern to her blond friend in different ways… she cares for her soomuch and wants to protect her from getting hurt… Since from the start she'd been wondering…

**_WHY? _**

Santana write that word on the white sand without looking on it…

_Control… control Santana… _reminding herself

**Zzzz**

******Dinner at Melody's family vacation house…**

"Wow… thank you for the free food…" Gabi striking first the food on the table…

Nico not affected by Gabi's carelessness tonight, she is really enjoying her full body treatment the whole day; that's why she's not around at the arcade game house in the morning… putting salad on her plate… vegetarian and is very conscious about perfect body proportions… "Gabi…" Gabi's munching sound…

"Nico… don't worry I am a growing child…" smile sweetly to her closest friend "Mmm… delicious… Miss Nina did you help cooking all our food tonight?" munching… when there is food no shyness and also not concern about perfect body proportions…

"No… Lee lee and DyDy prepared the food…" enjoy watching Gabi's happy eating…

"My bf is a responsible guy, he don't want me to prepare the food alone" Melody twinkling eyes…

"…" silence no comment

"Congratulations the two of you…" smile… _as I recall my memory back then… Melody said to her admirer she already loved someone… so really she loves Leeroy… she's admirable and also I envy her for being true to herself…_

Suddenly…

Widen eyes… this familiar scent; I can smell it so closely… someone hug me... "Santana?"

"Ahem…" Leeroy's clearing his throat

"I mean future BF…" Melody's eyes still twinkling, correcting her BF phrase…

"Why you're hugging me?" really she's hugging me infront of everyone, though I feel like I'm in heaven, but still I can't settle with it when all eyes to us…

Hug… smooth… soft… tender… holds the back of Brittany's head and pushes it gently to her left shoulder… covering Brittany's face from everyone…

"Santana?" my voice is lower… being push to her left body…

"Shhhhh… Don't worry, I got you…" lean forward and get close to Brittany's ear… "You can cry I'll cover your face" She is very aware that Melody's fake announcement as Leeroy her BF will greatly affect Brittany… as a very concerned friend, this is the only way she can think of this moment to protect her blond friend who she cares soomuch…

My heart is melting… her words blow my mind… fresh tears falling from my eyes… "Santana… huhuhuhuhu" I am now falling inlove so deeply to my bestfriend…

"Hey! What are you two doing? We are still eating you know…" Melody angry, her moment is being stole from her

"Brit brit…" Gabi stops her munching mode… watching her beautiful blond friend's crying

"Sorry guys… Brittany is a little drunk earlier back at our inn and this is the result; emotional crying alcohol effect" Nico depending her friend's sudden embrace infront of them…

"What a weird effect is that…" watching Santana and Brittany…

"Santana…" Leeroy finally spoken "Bring Brittany inside the house… let her rest for awhile"

"Come…" Santana supporting Brittany to stand up…

Sniffles… "I'm sorry everyone…"

The two of them gets inside the house…

"Let's continue eating… and check on Brittany after" Nina suggestions to them… smile…

**Xxxx**

Inside the house…

Lying flat on the sofa… covers my palm on my eyes…

Santana sitting on the edge of the sofa…

Silence… not one of them wants to talk…

_I'm soo stupid crying like that… making a scene… stupid stupid… but Santana's concern about me and her words really affects me soomuch, it melts my heart, making me cry…_

sighs_… _

_She think that I might cry about Leeroy and Melody, but really their relationship is not affecting me anymore… Falling inlove deeply to Santana gives me a tremendous amount of happiness… that made me cry…. The love I feel inside my heart is bursting… _

I know she is sitting so close to me…

_Santana… I love you soomuch…_ fresh tear falling again...


	24. Chapter 24

**Many Many Moments**

* * *

Toss coin into the wishing fountain… close my eyes making a wish…

"You're just here…" Santana walking towards her friend standing infront of a flowing fountain…

…

No answer… I am hopefully wishing…

Carefully watches the delicate Brittany… _She's wearing a lady-like dress today_… Smile… "You always believe with this kind of stuff…" pinch the flower, pulls it and throws the petal to the crystal clear water infront of them…

….

….

"That's a lot of wishing ahhh…" chuckles "Can you wish for me in my behalf?" making joke, the atmosphere is soo serious…

Open my eyes… A happy Santana was the first sight caught of my eyes…

Throws petals again… "So what did you wish?" the flower she's holding already bald no more petals…

Sighs… gets the flower stalk from her grasp… "You're so brutal to this flower…" not even a single petal left…

Roll eyes… "Do you like that?" eyeing the bald flower stalk

"Yes… but now look at it… never mind…" my stomach growl…

"Pffft…" Santana cover her mouth, controlling laugh

Pout lips… this is soo embarrassing… turning away…

Understanding the situation her blond friend suffering an embarrassing moment… hold's Brittany's hand "Let's go… They are waiting for us… Meal is already served…" walks first and pull the shy shy blond…

Timid… walking after Santana… so aware that she's holding my hand… _I don't have time anymore... tonight we will go back to the city… _

**Zzzz**

All of them sitting on the outdoor chairs, waiting for Melody… She instructed them to meet up outdoor…

"Geez… she's like a celebrity…" Gabi complains… Melody is a little late "she's just inside the house you know…"

"Gabi… maybe she's preparing something important… you shouldn't talk to her like that…" Nina smiles…

Crush attack… "Yes yes… Yes Miss Nina… I'm sorry to her" wavy wavy emotion…

Santana sleepy… not enough sleeping hours… closing her eyes, trying to sleep in a sitting position… suddenly her head tilts… it surprise her… close eyes again…

Chuckles… _soo cute… it's my fault why she hadn't slept well last night…_ _we sleep in one bed and I unconsciously kick her out falling to the floor… _

Melody walk outside the house… walk straight to where the group waiting for her…

"Listen everyone…" stand at the center

They start moving, turning their head to watch and listen to her…

"Today is our last day here in this town… So I think of a Test of Courage event or whatever you called this…"

Chatter chatter… reaction and whatever saying about the announcement….

"Everyone listen for a moment… this is really not a dangerous game okay? It's just a complete stroll of this town beach?" pointing the beach infront of them…

They look at where she's pointing…

"The starting point is here, of course… then walk along the beach to the edge, there near the mountain cove… then climb up to the mountain…" pointing the key ways of the complete stroll…

Santana sleeping…

"Don't worry about climbing the mountain because it is very accessible, there are easy tracks already built there for campers… I and Leeroy already climbed the mountain before, so this will be our second time…" Twinkle twinkle eyes again…

Santana shivers… wakes up… rub her arms… "I dream of some creepy person talking…"

I control my laugh… "You're so mean…. shhhh" _Santana must really hate Melody_…

"At the top, there is a cliff there… I guess there is 2 cliffs… whichever that 2… you can view the shoreline and sea… everything around here and the town… and it's up to you how long you stay there but remember we will be leaving tonight back to the city… so mind the time left"

Gabi raise her hand…

"Yes Gabi?" Melody

"I want to pair with Miss Nina" wavy wavy….

"Okay, you two… but I'm not yet finish giving instruction here…"

"Fine fine…" turnaround to face Nina

Nina smile to her…

"After the cliff, you come down from the top following the track… then walk straight to the bridge… see that?" pointing the bridge just straight at the right side of their house… "Continue walking straight and you're back here… understood?"

"Yes..."

"Yeah… that's easy…"

"Okay…"

Leeroy sit next to Brittany… "Want to pair up with me?" smile…

I am very surprise…

Santana hears that… didn't move a muscle… silence…

"Santana is my partner…" Smile…

"I see…" pats Brittany head… stands up then stop behind the chair Santana's sitting on it… pats his sister's head… "You two take care of each other and remember the time left… okay?"

Nods… just let her brother pat her head…

"It will be fun…" he wink at Brittany then walk to go to Melody

_Leeroy… thank you…_ he will always be my ultimate crush… smile…

Santana stands up… "I'm still sleepy…"

Sighs… "Geez… you can sleep tonight okay? For now let's enjoy the complete stroll…" stand up and cross my arms to her left arm, slowly embrace it… "It will be fun…" _always, if we are together… _

**Zzzz**

**The sunset **

_ We reach the cliff at last… walking along the white sandy beach and Santana is half awake half sleeping while walking… sighs… I had to guide her walking_

**The scenario awhile ago along the beach…**

"Santana walk straight… walk straight…" hold hands with her… sigh… _Can we be able to make it in time? this situation she is really walking like a zombie!_ (slow zombie)

"Uhmmm…" Santana pushing her best to overcome her sleepiness… "Not good" really sleepy… hold her other hand to Brittany's shoulder…

Gabi waving to them. She and Miss Nina are already at the mountain trail… "Hey guys…! Double time… double time…" shout as loud as she can for them to hear her… they are still at the beach… sighs… "Santana is not at her best in today's event…"

"Don't worry… it is okay for them, as long as they are together…" Nina Smile, she is always optimistic… "Let's go?"

Understands what Miss Nina means… "Okay…" wavy wavy "I am excited to reach the top cliff…" holds Nina's hand again and starts walking the inclined track…

"Haha but really I find it funny when you are acting like that" follows Gabi

"It's because of love… love…" chuckles…

**Back to Brittany and Santana…**

"Santana! Geez… Stand up! Stand up!" sighs "Can't you just stay holding my hand and shoulder and I will walk and guide you…" I think I want to give up in participating this complete stroll beach event…

"Whose fault you think is this? Why I did not have enough sleep?" gloomy… then stand up straight "Santana can you sleep beside me tonight? It's really cold…" Santana copying Brittany's words, voice and action last night…

"What the!" nerve pulsing in my forehead… she done it? Re-acting what happen last night!

"Of course I sleep beside you… not knowing that you will kick my side… and I fell to the floor and lose my sleeping desire" Santana slowly falling… energy drain with that last acting scene…

Blushes… _realization it is really my fault_… "Here… hold my hand and shoulder again… we can do it" shy shy reaction…

"Okay…" force stand-up… "We can do this…" smile…

Smile… starts walking and Santana is following me…

_Well… after all, this is a great time; I am walking along this beautiful beach with the person I want soomuch to be with me… __**Moments with Santana…**_

**Currently back to the cliff … **

_Magnificent! The whole view is really amazing, this makes me love and appreciate the nature more… Birds flying, cold sea breeze, the smell of the sea… fresh air… I am move, I just realized it's so nice to live and experience more things our life can offer…_

"Here…" Santana handing the flower she's holding "I pick it along the way up here"

Blink blink… focus my eyes to the said… flower?

"You said you like the flower this morning but I bald it…"

"Thank you… I appreciate…" chuckles…. "But this is not a flower… this is a weed" very low voice saying the last statement

"?"

"Nothing… this is a very nice flower… it's the thought that counts…" but really this kind of weed is itchy…

"Say Brittany, what did you wish?"

Pauses… "Wish?" hmmm blushes… _do I really tell her my wish?_ "You know they said if you tell to anyone what you wish for it will not come true…"

Sunset rays make Santana sleepier…

"UUUhhhahhhmmmm" Yawn… "You wish for a boyfriend?" smile…

_Santana smile and sleepy face… soo cute!_ "No of course that is not what I wish for" _geez it's more important than that…_

Head tilts… she's at her very last limit… "You don't have to okay? …" very low voice… Gets closer to Brittany and embrace her "Like I said I'll help you about my…" Silence…

"I wish for many many moments with you Santana…" shyness… _Maybe now it's the time I tell her?_ "Santana?"

A gentle push to Brittany makes her lie flat on the ground they are sitting on… Santana is on top of her…

"I also want to have many many moments with you Brittany" turn off… Santana shuts down… fully empty… her cheek resting on her blond friend's center chest…

"Uhmmm… Santana…" prolong voice… shaky and tingly…

_My chest… her weight against my body, and her soft breast is gentle press… in this position I can hear Santana's heartbeat right on my stomach…_

Slowly Santana's hand slide slowly from Brittany's shoulder to her elbow…

Her soft fluffy breathing, its tickle the upper part of my breast… her face so close… smooth….

_Does the wishing fountain grant me my wish? Many many moments with Santana… this kind of moment is really like floating in heaven… _Widen eyes… "Oh no…" quickly look at my bottom…" even it is Santana's rear I can see but I know "My skirt!" my legs position is so expose…

_Oh no oh no… if someone will come here or just pass by they will see my… they will see us in this awkward position…_ _protect my body! _"Santana! Move a little!" shy embarrassing voice tone…

Santana move slowly…

"Ummm…" Santana move her cheek… (She's really sleeping don't know what she doing at the moment… totally drain…)

Bite my lips… "Uhh… watch your legs don't move it" really when she moves like that… reddish… hot… hot… very very tempting moments… _but this is…_ "Santana!... Hey!" _Geez… She is in sleep mode! I surrender…_ Rest my head on the ground and look up above the sky…

Moments passes by…

I keep staring the sky… while embracing Santana who is on top of me… smile… _Maybe this is not the right time I tell her my feelings… _

_Moments like this… soo nice and warm but at the same time it's embarrassing… _

_Optimistic… be optimistic… I still have many many moments to come… and definitely, I'll make sure one of those moments I will have the courage and readiness to stake our friendship over my love for her… but at this moment with Santana right now is enough for me today… _

Zzzz

"You two are late!" Melody almost exploding reaction

"Huh?" Santana still sleepy… cannot comprehend the situation yet… (Still processing)

"Sorry… I am very sorry… Santana fell asleep…" I know we forgot about the time…

"It's okay" Leeroy smiling to them… "We still have time left… let's go back together to the city…" pauses… continue "So I guess as the SC president I will conclude that this outing is very nice and deepens our friendship and everything"

"Yeah…"

"I agree…"

"Me too"

All of them smiling… And ready to go back to their usual school days life…


	25. Chapter 25

**Christmas & New Year**

* * *

Days gone by so fast after our outing, and everything went back to normal except for my feelings to my bestfriend… Now every day I am falling inlove to Santana, sweetly and surely falling falling inlove…

Today is our room decoration for the coming Christmas program of our school… Christmas spirit is just around the corner and everywhere, all of us here in our classroom are helping each other beautifying our room and decorating Christmas décor…

As usual I, Gabi, Nico and Santana sitting together circle around the table; we are cutting papers and other shiny decors… But of course Santana has no intention of helping…

"Say guys what do you want for the coming Christmas?" Gabi pasting the cut papers, green, red and white all together

Nico stops her hand… "Hmmm…. Well, I want to maintain my sexy body this coming Christmas…"

"You never fail us" Gabi grins…

"Because the coming holidays including New Year, fattening foods are prepared, I will attend and visit party everywhere… from my previous friends, relatives and my boyfriends" she got 3 boyfriends at the same time

The 3 of them can't believe looking and listening to Nico…

"I'm just telling the reality of the coming holidays… you will gain weight if you don't mind what you're eating…" Nico advance thinking about the upcoming holidays breaks

"Geez Nico even in Christmas you still think about your appearance…" Gabi shaking her head… "You always shock as with your ideas, you know?"

Chuckles… "She's right in some point…" Nico's idea is getting into me… _That's right I should maintain moderation this coming holidays…_ glance at Santana who is sitting beside me… _geez my stomach reacts, it's souring… and my cheeks getting warm again… it is always like this every day… falling inlove… I keep falling inlove…_

"I want a date with Miss Nina this coming Christmas break…" Grins… wavy wavy emotions of Gabi…

"So you want her more than me?" Nico reacting to that "Anyways for a change, you're not reading any stories today… that's great…"

"Ahhhhhhhh…" Gabi getting close, she open her arms, then lovey Dovey hug to Nico… rubbing their cheeks together "I can date you also Nico… after Miss Nina so don't get jealous okay?"

"Infidelity" Santana's comment

"Teehhee… it can't be helped they loved me…" Gabi is now officially a play girl…

"What about you Brittany" Santana ask her hardworking blond friend, even in school so serious making decorations

I mistakenly cut the paper… _shoot…_ "I only want to see a very tall Christmas tree…"

The 3 of them looking at Brittany…

"Haha don't look at me guys…" geez all eyes to me… _what's wrong if I want to see a tall Christmas tree… everyone can want that…_ "What about you Santana?"

Santana adjusted her sitting position… "I don't know…" boredom

"That's more like it… you don't know…" Gabi thumbs up to Santana, big grin and approving reaction

"I see… it is very like you" I smile to her… I want the four of us to enjoy the coming holidays

Santana no comment anymore…

Nico looking at them… "What about you to going out the night before our holidays break starts?"

"Yeah yeah… after the school Christmas program… Nico lets go out also?" Gabi, once again rubbing her cheek to Nico's cheek

Nico blushing, Gabi is so lovey dovey to her… "Geez Gabi you're really unfaithful"

"Let's go out then, after the school's Christmas program, okay?" Santana smile

_Going out with Santana after the school Christmas program?... _"Yes… yes sure…" stuttering… the way I look into this scenario it's like… **_Santana is asking me on a date!..._** _ahhh falling… falling inlove…_

**Zzzz**

Days pass by… And the School's Christmas Program is today…

"Smile" a girl classmate taking pictures of them…

Lovely, pretty smile… they are posing, tight…

**Click…** picture taken the 4 of them…

"Thanks Gen" Nico accepting her phone and thanking their classmate she asked to take picture for them

"Brit brit give me your phone, I will take picture of you and Santana" Gabi gets Brittany's phone from her

That's really surprise me… I am hesitating to move…

Santana getting close, standing beside Brittany and hold's hand with her…

**Badump-** my heart beat's hard when our hands clasps together…

"Brit brit smile…" Gabi standing position; capturing mode… "Ahh a little closer…"

I move more closely, now we are really so close; our side against each other and hands holds tight…

"Good, just like that… okay… 1 2 3… smile" Gabi click

**Click…** captured photo…

"Ahhh so lovey dovey, look at them Nico" Gabi wavy wavy motion, showing Nico the captured image of Santana and Brittany…

Blushes… Feels timid… This advance Christmas event in our school, and the Christmas ambiance in our classroom, decorations, music, the happy and merry faces of everyone here… it sways my heart… Gabi and Nico enjoying a lot, taking pictures and mingling to everyone… and Santana … _we are still holding hands… _

"?" Santana notice Brittany is silence "Are you not happy today?"

_I'm not happy?_ I don't know what my facial reaction right now, but it is painful mix of happiness… "I can't explain my happiness" lip smile… my eyes getting warm… _I know I am getting emotional… but how, how to show my real feelings when we are soo close like this and she is holding my hand… I want to express it but I can't… _

"I also can't explain my happiness, so you're not alone… okay?" tilt her head and smile back

I nod… overcoming my want to cry emotion… _will I scare you? If I tell you that I want to spend all my Christmas holidays and New Year with you… forever…_

The two of them standing there and everyone around are joyous and cheerful, happily celebrating the school's Christmas program…

**Xxxx**

Leeroy waiting outside the first year A classroom… he sees Brittany walking outside the door… Smile…

Smiling Leeroy is what I first saw when I step out the classroom… well everyone in the school is celebrating the Christmas program so it is very noisy and loud every part of the school even here outside our classroom… I stop infront of him

"Hey…" he looks closely to Brittany

Shyness… "Hi…" he smells good today, really a man scent perfume… I can identify it…

He draws a small box out form his pocket "Here… my advance Christmas gift for you…"

Blink twice… I am surprise he got a gift for me… "Thank you" I accepted it

"You're welcome… I just came here to give that to you" wink… "Okay I'll leave now; I just sneak out to come here… hehe"

"Leeroy…" I call his name

"Yes Brittany?" he cancel his step

"Thank you very much to this and everything…" I speak softly I am feeling like I don't deserve to accept gift from him…

Pats Brittany's head… "You're always welcome… and also I give Santana the same exact gift like yours… but I really need to go now…I wish you a merry Christmas and happy New Year Brittany… See you next year then… " this time he step forward and walking away from Brittany…

"Okay…" I watch Leeroy's back as he walks away…

**Zzzz**

**Night Outing after the school's Christmas Program**

Oh, jingle bells, jingle bells….. Jingle all the way… Oh, what fun it is to ride…. In a one horse open sleigh

Christmas song played from one of the shop I just passes by… the street is busy tonight, people, cars and other vehicles… Christmas decorations are everywhere, small Christmas tree, big charismas tree…. Different linking lights, shining and twinkling like fireflies, and other decorations that made this whole part of the city soo beautiful and like a Christmas land…

I will going to meet up with Santana at the City square…

Swoshhh…. Cold wind…

The weather is cold… slowly I press my left hand upon the scarf covering my nose and mouth… Santana's scarf she gave me before…

Times passes by… I keep walking to reach the square…

…..

…

Santana was there already, standing at the entrance… seeing her waiting for me, my heartbeat accelerates and my steps becoming lighter… I want to be at her side instantly, so I hasten my walking…

Santana smile and wave happily to see Brittany… she was there 20 minutes earlier… "Good evening" she greets Brittany who is now standing infront of her

Blushes… "Good evening too Santana…"

"Let's go…" she holds Brittany's hand right away and walks first

**_Falling… falling inlove… _**

**Xxxx**

After strolling they decided to go back to the City square and take sit on one of the bench, it is infront of the very big Christmas tree, the highlights of that place…

Take a deep breath… "I'm tired walking" our walking and visiting many shops makes me tired… I wasn't able to notice the big Christmas tree infront of us… but I know it is glowing all around the place and many people also are watching it…

"Is this the kind of Christmas tree you want for Christmas?" Santana pointing the big Christmas tree infront, a few distances from them…

"?" I look up straight ahead… the twinkling lights and different decorations of the big Christmas tree imaging in my eye's iris… _wow… beautiful… beautiful…_

A few seconds…

My eyes widen…

Santana touching Brittany's cheek gently… then smile, a very very happy smile that her eyes somewhat closes… "I know you will like this tree…"

I am astounded by my bestfriend's beautiful genuine smile to me…

Then Santana push her face closer to Brittany and then their forehead touches… "Let's do this again next year's Christmas break…" she happily said that

_Again next year_? _Ahhhh so hopeful..._ "Of course…." I smile also… and close my eyes… I want to feel this moment… _soomuch soomuch… I am falling… falling inlove_…

**Zzzz**

**Brittany's room…**

I received an advance Christmas gifts from Santana and Leeroy…

"mmm…" sit on my bed and hold the 2 gifts… "I'll open Leeroy's gift first…"

…..

Cute hair clip flower design… "Cute…" Smiles… I clip my bangs to the left side… it's just right…

Second gift… it is from Santana… _mmmmm_… giggles… I can giggle right now because well I am alone in my room… slowly open it…

…..

A letter on top…

**Wear this when the weather is cold, especially this time of the year...**

Now I'm curious what her gift to me… Draws out the item…

**Tadan!**

"Pair of pyjamas…" chuckles… and it's fruity designed… "Cute!" I hug it… giggles… giggles… "Hmmmm… I wonder if she will like my gift for her… because her gift to me, I like it soomuch…"

Then Brittany's CP rings…

Received 1 message from Santana…

I reached my CP on the bedside table… Unlock… press okay…

**The scarf is cute… I like it soomuch… Thank you… ;) **

Then press reply…

**I also like your gift, Thank you… like it like it soomuch… :)**

Press okay… sent

Smile… then put down my CP and get the letter Santana wrote for me…

"Wear this when the weather is cold, especially this time of the year..." I read it loud

**Muahhhhhhh…** kiss the letter…

_I am soo happy… _

**Zzzzz**

Going back to our town really excite me… I miss everything here, my mom, friends and the people I know… 2 weeks plus more days and I will meet again with Santana… that long?... I already missed her…

Days gone by so fast and I spend it with my town friends especially with Jillian we keep strolling and visiting our friends' houses… and when I am home, I always help my mother; I want to have a bonding time with her since I was away for many months… I want to make up for all those months I wasn't here in our house…

Well I thought I will be lonely spending my Christmas and New Year but it's not that lonely because Santana and I were exchanging messages, of course important events only… because she is lazy to text…

Adjusted my body "mmmm…" I am now sitting on our couch waiting for the time my mom arrives from shopping… _It's cold… I wonder what Santana is doing right now…_

**Zzzz**

**Lopez Residence…**

The music from Leeroy's room is loudening and it's exiting inside of their house…

**I could stay awake just to hear you breathing… Watch you smile while you are sleeping **

**While you're far away and dreaming… I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
**Santana can hear the music in her room; she is lying on her bed looking up the ceiling, nothing to do…

**I could stay lost in this moment forever… Well, every moment spent with you **

**Is a moment I treasure… **

She put the pillow on her face and then the chorus part she sing along with it…

**I don't wanna close my eyes… I don't wanna fall asleep… 'Cause I'd miss you, Brit...**

**And I don't wanna miss a thing… **

**'Cause even when I dream of you… The sweetest dream would never do… I'd still miss you… **

**And I don't wanna miss a thing**

Smiles… then hug her pillow…

"Santana come down here for a second" Mrs. Lopez calling her daughter

….

She gets up from bed and walks out of her room…

** At the receiving room…**

"It's really been a long time" Mrs. Lopez accommodating the visitor

Santana going downstairs… she can hear her mother talking to someone… go straight to where they are…

"Ah there she is… Santana look whose here, it's Quintin" Mrs. Lopez smiling to her daughter

Santana freeze up to see their visitor… her eyes widen and expression is anxious…

"Hey… it's been a long time we haven't seen each other" Quintin smiling to her

She just stood there, and said no response to the guy smiling infront of her… she wasn't expecting to see this guy again, it was too soon…

"Santana are you okay?" Quintin notice she is not talking

"It's okay Quintin… You know Santana very well and she is very surprise to see you… lets go to the dining area first and I've prepared a delicious meal just for you…" Mrs. Lopez guiding Quintin to the dining room

"Okay Aunty…" then look back "I'll see you later then" he smiles to Santana who is still standing there not moving a little…

Moments passes by, Santana still standing there…

…..

…..

"Are you okay?" Leeroy standing behind his sister; who he thinks is dumfounded after seeing Quintin…

Her older brother's voice got through to her confused mind… she nods slowly…

"It's okay…" pats Santana's head… "It will be alright"

Santana looking down on the floor… nod again… believing her brother's words…

**Zzzz**

Brittany did not receive any message from Santana after that day…

And then Christmas and New Year went so fast…

The four of them are looking forward to meet again, especially Brittany, she is soo excited and hopeful to see her bestfriend as the class resume from holidays breaks…


	26. Chapter 26

**Friends Falling Apart**

* * *

**Swoosh…** cold breeze in this early morning...

The holiday's breaks are over and today classes resume.

_Today I will meet again with my friends and especially Santana, it's been 2 weeks plus 3 days we haven't seen each other… That last Christmas night outing we had really made an incredibly beautiful memory to me… I am very excited to see her again, every day that passed by, always and always I keep thinking of her; always and always yearning to see her… always and always_… "Santana" I speak softly her name… then that made me smile…

_Today will be a very special day… _Clench the strap of my school bag… _I will going to confess to Santana what I truly feel for her, it may be not soo definite the outcome but… _

**Badump-** my heart beats hard and sour warm just by thinking how much I love my bestfriend…

My cheeks getting warm… _Mmmm soo excited and nervous… I should trust myself and believe the power of my overflowing love for Santana… I can do this… _

**Badump-** ahh God… my heart is getting wild…

I can now see the entrance gate of our school… She _probably waiting for me now_… My walking today is a combination of shaky and merry… it jive my heart and minds condition…_ I'm going to confess!…_

Walk slowly as the entrance gate reveals to me… Santana is no there…_ She is late today?_ Continue my walking and draws out my CP… unlocks… no message… sighs… _she really is lazy when it comes to sending message… even today is very important… _then I decided to go inside the school first…

**Xxxx**

_We will meet up in our classroom eventually… I am soo overexcited to see her… so obvious…_ chuckles… I walk inside the locker area… _Santana?_

"Are you done?" Quintin standing next to Santana and he is making sure she did not forget important things before going straight to the classroom…

Santana nod… "Yeah… let's go…"

The two of them walk together to the stairs and climbing up to the second floor where the first year's classrooms are located…

"Brit Brit… morning" Gabi popping out behind "what are you doing? Where you hiding?" she stretch her neck to see what is her blond friends watching secretly from a distance

Gabi really surprise me… "Stop Gab…" I pull her to back off…

"Hm?" she is a little unsure of what is Brittany's expression right now… "Are you okay?"

_Not good… my face, I need to smile and make a happy face…_ I smile as happily as I can "I'm fine of course… why I would not be okay?" I walk first to my locker

Gabi marching to the other side, her locker located opposite to her 3 friends… "Well in second thoughts maybe you're just homesick…" she gets her morning textbooks… "So how was your holiday's breaks in your hometown?"

…..

I close eyes… _Calm down, everything will be alright, think about what happened when you doubted Santana before… _I am now reasoning to my own self…

"Brit?" Gabi had done preparing her morning things and ready to go…

"Huh?" I am somewhat lost in the moment

"Good morning girls…" Nico approaching them… then she stop right infront of her locker… sighs… she let go a very big sigh…

"What happen Nic?" Gabi turn to face Nico… now she is in between her 2 friends

One by one Nico draws out her textbooks "I think I got bicep already, it's because of these heavy books!"

Can't believe Gabi… "I thought it's the end of the world for you… Geez Nico can't you get any problem? Better than your physical maintenance…"

"Stop bullying me? Instead help me get rid of these books…" Nico hand her heavy bag to Gabi

_This kind of incident is just the same before… so I should not think negative…_ "Santana…" I am still holding my bag

"Santana?" Nico hears it "Speaking of Santana is she late? She's not here yet, isn't she?"

…..

"Brittany?" Nico is now facing her space-out friend….

…..

"Uh?" I can't comprehend the situation right now… and my bag heaviness

Nico understanding her "Give me your bag" she gets it from her

"Ahh wait…" too late Nico grab it already

"Gabi… put Brittany's books in her locker and left the morning textbooks in her bag same with mine… and kindly bring our bags in the classroom… okay?" smile…

"Why is it always me?" Gabi complaining about the tasks

"Because you're a guy trapped in a girl's body" Nico answering Gabi's complain

"Yeah right…" she agree, totally agreed

"Brittany lets go…" Nico pulls her blond friend and they walk together to go to their classroom

Gabi was left behind… fired up by Nico statement…

** Xxxx**

As they get inside their classroom… chatters everywhere… all are story telling how they spent their holiday breaks…

The first thing I want to see when I step inside our classroom… _Santana…_

Santana sitting on her chair, she is alone and not talking to anyone…

"Good morning Santana" Nico greets her, smiling and she sit on her chair infront of Santana and Brittany

_Smile… smile…_ "Good morning" :) I smile to Santana as I stop infront of my table and take my seat…

Santana avoiding eye to eye contact to Brittany "Morning" she then open her bag and draws out a book (super math problems book)

"So you two, how was your holiday breaks?" Nico turn around and face the back

….. Silence…

"I spent great time with my mother, relatives and town friends…" thinking back about it… "Its happiness" it makes me smiles

"So did you meet a handsome town guy?" giggles… "I heard guys from towns are extra kind and sexy" Nico really wants to meet town guys

"Yeah that's true, people from towns are kind but the sexy description, I don't think so…" _guys from our towns are mostly kind and helpful… there are also some few super handsome and they had the face of course…_

"So did you get a bf spending time back in the town?"

Santana stops her reading as she hears that question…

"No no no… of course not… I don't like…" _of course I can't say it loud that I don't like to have a bf because that would sound weird especially to Nico who is girly-like and likes to have many BF and Santana can hear us also, this is not the right place; I can't confess to her in our classroom… soo embarrassing!_ "I mean, no one ask me to go out…" _that is better…_ smile

Disappointed… "Too bad, you're soo slow Brittany… you should broaden your horizon more… Leeroy is not the only guy in the world…"

_Leeroy? Why he is the topic again… yeah of course the person they think I like soomuch is him…_ "You really got it wrong Nic…"

"What about you Santana, how was your holiday breaks?" Nico now looking at the silent reading Santana

"Nothing to share… same like every year, boring" she said it, not so interesting "I don't really wanna talk about happy times" then she continue reading

"My princesses, I found you two at last" Gabi appears at the doorway, walking like a knight "I came from a distant kingdom, here I offer you two these two precious bags…" handing Nico and Brittany's bag to them

"What kingdom where you from?" Nico teasing Gabi with her knight acting

Confused "The round table?" Gabi then occupy her chair… grins

"Everyone take you seats… come on… homeroom will start in 2 minutes…" the class representative instructing them to get ready

"Whatever thank you Gab…" Nico face infront

"Thank you" I smile to Gabi

"Anytime… teehee"

Time passes by and the homeroom starts…

Mr. Vincent talking infront, discussing the resume of classes and the months activities ahead…

….

….

I glance at Santana… _Will I'll be able to tell her after our class ends?_ Somewhere deep inside my heart feels cold…

**Zzzz**

**Breaktime…**

Chatter chatters… continuation of the students story telling of the holiday break…

"Lopez…. Santana Lopez… someone is looking for you…" class representative informing Santana

Santana then stands up… and walk to go outside…

I look at the doorway hoping to see who is looking for her…

**Badump**- cold heart beat…

"Hey…" Quintin standing there at the doorway smiling to Santana who stop infront of him "Let's go…" then he put his arms around Santana's shoulder… and they walk together…

Santana's image so close to a guy; it registers in my brain… _It is painful…._

**Xxxx**

**Then lunch break….**

_It is only the 3 of us eating lunch together; Santana was picked up again by that guy…_

"I think that guy is Santana's cousin" Gabi voice out her opinion about the guy who always steal Santana today's breaktime and lunch "What do you think Brittany?"

…..

"I don't know… maybe he is" speak softly…. I don't feel like eating, the food I can't swallow it…

"Because you know, it is very impossible that she will let any guy, get soo close to her like this" Gabi snakes her hand to Nico's shoulder "I'm really 100% sure they are related by blood"

Nico pinch Gabi's arm "He meant it with no malice… really Gabi you're still a child…" explaining mode "My observation about the situation is that Santana is going out with him… you know long time gf and bf…"

_Long time Bf and Gf…_ now my stomach want to throw up the food I just swallowed….

"I think I saw him before when we were in middle school… his the guy always waiting for her outside the school gate, everyday afterschool, I'm not really sure okay? But it seems like him"

_That means… he knew Santana long time ago… his with Santana longer than me… HE is… _

**Badump-** cold unpleasant heartbeat of my heart

**_He is Santana's long time BF… _**

….

….

"Brit? You're spacing out…" Gabi waving her hand infront Brittany's face…

Blink… blink… blink… my eyes… blink blink blink… "Excuse me..." I quickly stand up and rush to the bathroom…

Nico and Gabi looking at each other…

**Xxxx**

**After school**

It is the 3 of them going home… Santana was picked by Quintin again, she left no words just walk out of the classroom… Brittany was left alone, and Gabi and Nico forced her to tag along with them and promised to go home straight no side turns…

**To the train station**

"Brit did you and Santana fight? She is not talking to you and she just left not even saying good bye or any words…" Gabi is now concern of the coldness of the situation

I turn around to face Gabi and clasps my hands together… smile… "Because she don't like to say goodbye, it 's annoying for her; we will eventually see each other tomorrow… so no goodbyes" _that's right, I can still remember when she said that to me last year when she is still aiming to join the track and field club…_

"That is soo Santana…" Nico chuckles… she don't want to add pressure to the situation and she wants to support her blond friend who is trying her best to look on the positive side

"Mmmm… I don't like that guy" Gabi finally said it

Then Nico putting her arms around Gabi's shoulder "You're just jealous to him… because he steals one of your dearest friend…" this time a neutralizer is needed…. And Nico is doing that… then at the other side; she put her arms to Brittany's shoulder "Don't worry… sometimes high school life is like this, friendship and love is tested by time to ensure how long and how far can you go further, and of course how deep that person meant to you… are you willing to risk? Are you really true and sure everything you feel is really what should meant to be" smiles and hug her 2 very special friends… "This time, let's just take it easy, we are still young; let's have faith to Santana…"

"Maybe" Gabi speak softly…

_Faith…_ _back when I doubted her… she said something to me to have faith in her… too bad, right now I can't hardly remember what she exactly said that time…_ my heart and mind are continuously disagreeing… making me lost my focus and interest of the moment…

**Zzzz**

Next morning… the same situation again…

**Zzzz **

Then Wednesday comes… the same situation…

**Zzzz**

**Thursday night… **

"Bye Brit… See you tomorrow" Gabi waving goodbye to her blond friend… she spent the early night in the sweetshop with Brittany…

"Bye Gab… Thank you for tonight" I smile to Gabi, then turn around and walk my way to go home…

Swossh…. Cold… brrrgggg….

Sniff… Santana's scarf… Even I washed it many times already, I can still smell her scent when by chance I sniff it…

**Badump**- cold heartbeat…

_Maybe because her scent always lingers to me… especially now, we are not talking anymore and we are soo far away from each other… right now… right now… _

Cold tears slowly slides on my cheeks…

**_Right now…. I miss her soomuch… _**

**Zzzz**

**Friday afternoon… after class**

Gabi not moving of her sitting position… everyone else in the classroom left already… it is only her and Santana was left behind, and also she is waiting for Nico and Brittany who are away to the teacher's office…

Silence…. Even they are sitting there, no words came out from their mouths… this time it is soo quiet…

Gabi take a deep breath then exhale… "Santana…" she calls her

… no answer

Even Gabi knew Santana's not talking attitude but right now her friend's silence is irritating… "I know you don't like to talk to anyone, even to me, you are just talking to me and Nico because of Brittany and I know that… But this time why are you treating her like that?" she stands up and face Santana who is just few inches from where she is…

… no words…

"Don't get me wrong, but you're hurting her not by words but with your actions and coldness… I know I have no right to tell you this, but the Santana who speak bluntly to Brittany is more merciful than the Cold Santana right now… How come you discard Brittany so easily… because you're long time bf is back…?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I mean… aren't you and Brittany are bestfriends?" Gabi's voice and expression is so heartfelt

"I can't serve two masters at the same time" she now face Gabi, her expression is firm and unchangeable

Disappointed by Santana's words… "Well, I was wrong thinking so positive about you and this conversation…"

"I'm tired of dealing with people like you and everyone else here… soo annoying… and stop acting like you know what I am going through… because you have no idea, even a single hint… so don't waste your time talking to me then, the 3 of you" now she turns her back to Gabi

Gabi clench her fist… "Then stay away from Brittany and don't talk to her anymore!" Santana's coldness and what she just said, making Gabi angry…

"That would lessen my problems…" Santana not moving a muscle when she said that

"If that will help you I will gladly do the same way Santana…" I smile to her even it is her back I am looking right now… by chance I heard their conversation

**Santana keep still…**

"Brittany… you don't have to" Gabi very sorry that they were heard

Smile… "It's okay Gabi… I know you're concern about me but really I'm fine… okay?" my voice is shaking like every second passes by I will cry

"Uhmmm… I think today is enough for us…" Nico lighten up the getting very sad mood

…..

…

**No one is talking anymore…**

**Xxxx**

Nico, Gabi and Brittany went home first… Santana was left behind; she did not talk to them…

Silence every corner… the afternoon sun is sitting down and it radiance getting inside the classroom glass windows… making the whole room yellow orange in colour…

Santana sitting alone in the classroom…

**Soo quiet… soo calm… **

"Sorry I'm late…" Quintin walks inside the classroom and stop infront Santana's table…

"It's okay…" she now stand up and pick up her bag…

"Are you okay?" he can notice Santana's expression

"I'm always okay…" she walks first…

Then Quintin follows her, then close the door behind…

Now the classroom is completely quiet empty...


	27. Chapter 27

**I won't Say I Love You**

* * *

Dizzy… Dizzy… "huhh…" I'm having hard time breathing since the afternoon I met up with my friends…

Early afternoon; Gabi and Nico invited Brittany to go out with them, meeting up with their guy friends when they were in middle school…

Walking… walking…

_I separated from them awhile ago… Going out with Nico and Gabi is really nice and their idea about meeting some guy friends from old times are also nice… I appreciate their ideas, especially Nico, she wanted me to meet new guys…._

Walking… walking…

Brittany passes by some shops and entertainment buildings…

_Those guys I met up they are cool handsome and kind; they are okay… they made a lot of fun and happy moments, they are pleasant people… every girls will like them…_

Walking walking…

Now she is walking to a neighbourhood street… shortcut to the station…

….

_I just wish I like them but I don't… _

….

When I look at the neighbourhood here, the houses are all big and nice… _so this is a wealthy area then…_

Walking walking…

Wind blows….

"Cold…" by chance I sniff Santana's scarf… _This scent… _

Momentarily Brittany's eyes become sad…

"It made me sad…" blink my eyes… blink blink… then it's hard to breathe again… _Why it's hard to breathe? This started since the afternoon… and when I can't breathe enough air, I am dizzy…_

Walking walking…

_And also I keep thinking about Santana since the day I got back from holidays break, and since Friday night I haven't sleep well… What she said lastime always coming back to me and my thoughts keeps to understand it, then I am not able to sleep well… _

…..

Walking walking…

_Adding to that, also my work at the shop… a lot of costumers lately... though I'm okay with it because when the time I am very busy, I can forget about Santana… I can forget that I am sad… _sighs…

Walking…

_When I think about Santana and that guy… my heart hurt soomuch…_

My vision is blurred… slowly I rub my eyes… Blink blink…

_Does sadness and controlled emotion can cause heart disease?... _

Blurred… I cannot clearly say if I am still walking on the side of the street…

Slow walking…

_This is not good… my vision is fading…_

Rub my eyes…

_Geez… everything is…_

**Zzzzz**

**Monday morning…**

Cling Clang cling clang… sound of the alarm from a walk clock…

"UHmmm…" _what's that noise?… I don't remember we had that kind of sound making clock in our house…_ Open my eyes… "The ceiling…" blink my eyes… blink blink… _My room ceiling?.._. Then I look around… _This room is different, not mine!…_ I begin to panic… quickly touch my torso and then look underneath the blanket that covers my body… widen eyes… "Oh my God!..."

"Morning…" a tall guy with a cute face and black hair enters the room…

"What did you do to me?" looking at him just wearing shorts… I can't breathe… _This is! No it can't be… no no no way!_ I quickly cover the blanket to my upper body…

He then sits at the edge of the bed… "What do you think?"

_This guy!_ "Just say it already!" _God… I can kill a person right now!_

Smile… "Easy… easy…"

"Easy? How can me easy easy when I wake up and find myself in this kind of situation! So you want me to easy easy!"

Chuckles… "So you must be thinking there something happened between us lastnight?" his voice is teasing "What if I tell you there's…" he stop there that last word…

_If my stare can kill a person, he is already dead right now…_

"There's nothing happened… so stop killing me inside your mind…" smile… then he put Brittany's bag and clothes on the bed beside him… "Your belongings and also your cellphone is on the table near the window…" after saying that, he stands up and walk towards the door

… no words from Brittany…

He stops at the doorway… "It is my younger sister who took off your clothes… since I can't let you lie on my bed wearing stinking clothes…" he step forward and pulls the door to close it…

"Wait…" I stop him…

"Yes?"

"Where did you found me?" now I am very curious where I fainted lastnight… I can still remember that last moment but next is empty…

Smile… "You were lying near the trashcans infront of our house…"

Sighs… _Even in times like that… that is soo embarrassing…_ "Thank you for letting me sleep in your house…" now I am learning his kindness and starts regretting my rudeness to him just while ago…

"It's nothing… It's nothing… I appreciate your reactions, I find it pure and defensive…" grins… then close the door behind him….

Rolls my eyes… _I can comprehend what his trying to say… Of course what is your reaction when you found yourself waking up inside a room you don't know and then lying in the bed that it's not yours, then shockers most you have no clothes, only a panty…_

Sighs…

_Learning everything… the only person I can blame is myself, it is disappointing me that I am soo unfair to myself… soo unfair that I am in this kind of circumstances, I never thought something like this can happen… and I am grateful that this only what happens to me, fainting infront the house of a nice person… _

Slowly I hug my arms… _Santana…_

**Zzzz**

**Tuesday morning before the first period class starts…**

The seating positions are still the same… the 4 of them are still seatmates, infront and back…

Santana as usual reading a book to kill time…

"Hey Brit why you are absent yesterday?" Nico facing at the back to Brittany

Astonish by hearing Nico's question… _Of course I can't tell what happened to me… so embarrassing and how can I explain that I wake up in a guy's room and only wear my underwear…_

"Brit?" Nico smiles to Brittany…

Smile… "I overslept haha" laugh softly… I need to make up a story… "When I got home from our outing, I watch movie with my Aunt and then I didn't notice the time that it is already soo soo late…"

"Awww well that's great then" Nico chuckles… "At least this time it's because you watch movie not because you got sick…"

"Brit Brit I messaged you yesterday about the assignment for tomorrow… did you finish the assignment?" Gabi turnaround to face at the back, and slightly diagonal position because she doesn't want to face Santana…

"Message?" _OMG my CP… _

"Yeah… you did not receive my message?" Gabi and Nico looking at Brittany who becomes unsure about the message…

"Ahhh yeah message…" _Oh no… I did not open my CP since yesterday morning…_ "Wait… let me check my CP" I quickly get my CP inside my bag… "I really become lazy yesterday, sleeping wholeday… ahaha" press unlock… CP is not responding… press unlock again…

Gabi saw it… "What's wrong? Is it broken?"

"Ahhh…" Pout lips… "Battery empty…" sighs

"Awwww… wait I got an extra battery…" Nico open her bag… she has the same CP like Brittany… "Here"

"Thanks…" I accept the battery…. Then open the back of my CP…

Gabi notices something… "Uhmmm…" she rubs her chin… "Where are your CP straps?"

**_CP straps…. CP straps…_** that made me stop…

Santana hears that words from Gabi… **_where are your CP straps_**… she pauses her reading and momentarily glance at Brittany who is just 2 feet away from her…

_My CP straps… I can't remember…_

By chance Brittany glances at where Santana sitting and their eyes meet…

Astonish and embarrassed… unconsciously I avoided the eye to eye contact with Santana… "I left it in my room… I was trying new straps yesterday then I forgot it, I guess it's on the table"

"I see…" Gabi smiles "Hey can you still remember the love amulet? What happened before?" chuckles

"Yeah… that was crazy…" Nico smiles widely she remembers it

"Yeah… Gabi is the funny person that time…" though I said that, but what I remember is….

**Flash back…**

**_"Wow… cute… same cp strap…"_**

**_"Don't ever lose it… understand?" firm Santana_**

Class representative standing infront… "Guys let's get ready… it is only 2 minutes and first period will start…"

"Okay…"

"Aye aye rep…"

"Let's sit now…"

The whole class are now readying for the start of first period…

Gabi and Nico face infront…

I also sit straight and face infront… _When our eyes meet… I turn away… geez I am soo guilty… I know, Santana's concern is only the CP strap she gave me… but then when our eyes meet; my heart trembles… it make me afraid, though I am also uneasy about the missing CP straps… but what most I am afraid is that she will know what happened to me… I don't want her to think the opposite…_

**Zzzzz**

**Breaktime…**

**Brittany was called near the entrance ground… someone is looking for her**

_I am soo puzzled why someone will look for me… was it my Aunty? And why would she come in our school she can call my… ahhh great my CP is dead afterall… but why at the entrance ground, she can go to the visiting area… _

Walking walking…

Surprise… I am very surprise to see the person looking for me…

"Yow…" smile…

I rush to stand next to him… "What are you doing here?" I push him to behind the ornament tree…

"Hey easy easy…" Brittany pushing him

Behind the ornament tree… "How did you know my school?" I widen my eyes and I am worried what if someone will saw me talking to a guy… _Geez they will start asking me about him and then it will be inevitable telling them the story… _

"Here…" he handed to Brittany what he came for

My heart is full of cheerfulness to see the 2 objects he is handing to me… _Back in our classroom I am worried and thinking so deep where I lost the CP straps and then here it is_ "My CP straps!" I accepted it…

Smile… "This seems like precious to you, coming here in your school is not wasteful then…"

"You came here to give me these" looking at the 2 CP straps that I am holding right now "Geez I am so sorry being rude to you again…"

He answers Brittany with his smile…

Seeing his smile to me… "Really thank you for everything… say what is your name?" though I talked to him yesterday and today but I don't know his name..

"Don't bother… I got a feeling this will be the lastime I can talk to you…" (He will appear only this chapter)

"I see… then well at least let me thank you…" I slowly walk closer to him, and tiptoe, and then give him a kiss on his right cheek… "Because you will not appear anymore after this…" I wink at him

The guy pauses… then smiles… "You're welcome…" then he look ahead, couple of students saw them…

"?" I turnaround to see what he is watching from a distance to us…

Santana and Quintin happen to pass by and saw them… they saw the kiss cheek Brittany gives to the guy… then they continue walking away from that place…

Flustered… unconsciously I cover my hand on my mouth…

The guy notices the flustered expression… "Hey are you okay?"

Blink eyes… "No… I am not okay… they saw us right?"

"Yes they are… why? You know them?"

Nods… "I need to explain…" I speak softly

"The guy doesn't seem to care… is he your bf? Or ex?" he expect that Brittany is talking about Quintin

"No… it's more complicated than that" sighs… I let go a big sigh…

"So you want me to explain to him that there is nothing between us?"

"No it's okay… no need for that…" my worries about the CP straps are gone and now it is replaced by my worries about Santana saw me kiss a guy's cheek behind a tree… I need to explain, my guts told me soo…

**Zzzz**

**Evening Sweet Shop…**

"Thank you for the cakes…"

"You're welcome… and if you want to buy cakes you can come here anytime" I treat him a cake in the sweet shop I am working and also this is promotion of our shop…

"I will… so goodbye now?" he smiles and ready to go

"Yes… bye…" I smile back…

…

…

I watch him got inside his car and he drives away from the shop…

"Thank you…" I speak softly…

"Hey is he your bf?" co-worker student stand beside Brittany at the front of the shop

"No… his not my bf…"

"Then who is that guy? You two seems to get along well…"

"Well… he is the guy who helped me twice…" smiles then I turnaround to get inside the shop… step forward

"Ahhh wait… are your classmates not coming again?" she walks behind Brittany, following inside the shop

Thinking about that… it made me sad… but I have to be happy when I am working "No… they are not coming… we had a lot of new activities and projects in our school that's why they are soo busy and can't come here anymore…" it's better this way and put it like that…

"I see… so why not extend your working hours then? Lately a lot of costumers and our shop hiring a new student worker to help me, since I can't accommodate all of the customers when you're out already… think of this as extra salary… so?"

I stop infront the counter… "Okay… I'll think about it first then, I will tell you my decision tomorrow or the next day… is it okay?"

Happy… "Of course… it is very alright…. I will tell the manager then…"

"Hey hey… I said I think about it first…" looking at her she is soo happy made me smile

"It's the same… I will go now to the manager…" rush walking to the manager's office just at the left door near the baking area…

"Well… I like extra salary…" smile… watching the cake Santana like soomuch… "I need to explain to Santana…"

**Zzzz**

**Wednesday afternoon…**

Classes ended and students are on their each after school activities and other errands…

_Nico and Gabi go home first, I told them I will visit the Library since I wasn't able to finish my assignment this morning…_ sighs… _Mr. Vincent is disappointed to me, I am so hopeless when it is mathematics time…_

"Hmmm… mathematics books…" They offer to help me finish my assignment but I refused… _This time I had to do it by myself, I need to learn all by myself… I want to rely to myself, I want… I want to stand on my own and stop relying to Santana… this time I want to change… I want to… _

Santana walks by behind Brittany, she is also in the Library after class… since she stopped talking to them she now spends most of her time alone studying, and the library is her sanctuary…

By chance I can hear someone walking behind passing by… then I turn my head to see who it is…

**Badump-** my heart trembles to see it is Santana…

…. Silence in that side of the library in where they are…

Santana walking to the end of the shelves… she already have a book in her hands…

….

…. Soo quiet as if they don't know each other…

….

"Santana…" I softly call her name…

….. No answer from Santana

….

**Badump-** I close my eyes and look down…

_I said I want to change, but just by calling her name I failed… I am really hopeless…_

"Why did you call me?" Santana face Brittany who is meters away from where she is standing

**Badump-** my heart trembles more, when I hear her voice…

Blink blink… slowly I face her… "Hmm… The CP strap you gave me… I somehow lost it but now it is back to me…"

Santana stand still… not even a trace of emotion can be seen on her face…

Looking at her emotionless face… I smile… force smile… "And also the guy I'm with the lastime you saw, his just a person who helped me… and just like that…" pauses… it is so hard to talk when I know Santana is staring at me… "There is nothing between me and him…" now I was able to explain myself of what she saw lastime… it made me soo worried sick, eventhough I am not so sure if she cares about it or not…

Listening to Brittany who desperately explains to her… Santana slowly put down her 2 hands on her sideways… and look more intently to the blond girl standing infront of her… "What do you want me to say Brittany?"

_Her words, even she said it smoothly and not even a strong pitch can be sensed… it is hurtful…_

…..

"Or should I say it like this… what do you want me to do Brittany?" another soft words from Santana

_Stop it… stop saying those words, when all I can see is your sad eyes…. _Warm… my eyes are getting warm… and next to this tears will fall… _Be strong… I need to be strong… I need to change…_ "The way you saying it seems like I am pressuring you…" I smile to her, being friendly like expression

"So you don't want me to say or do something? You just explain, is that all?" Santana not affected by Brittany's friendly smiles to her…

Pauses for a moment… **_Is that all?..._** "Ahhh about the tutorial session… I know that we are not meeting up with Gabi anymore and it is might be done already… but I want to make a proper closure about it and also I accepted an extra hour for my shift in the sweetshop so I…" cut statement

"I see… so let's call it off then…" Santana stares to Brittany getting colder… "Anyways I had to go now… Someone is waiting for me…" she then turnaround "Just be careful going home when it is late…" Santana now step forward and march away from that side of the library…

"Okay… I'll put that in mind…" melancholy… _To hear that from Santana, though she soo cold to me…_ I look ahead and watch her back figure as she walks away from me… _Santana…This time, I won't say I love you… _


	28. Chapter 28

**I personally like the song If I'm not inlove with you By Faithhill... Late update i was sick and hospitalized... TY and enjoy reading...**

* * *

**If I'm not Inlove with You**

It is the first weekend of February, Leeroy and Brittany meet up at the City's commercial district…

We are now inside a gift shop, browsing for a perfect valentine gift… Leeroy wants to buy a valentine gift for Melody…

Standing beside him infront of the colourful shelves where the cute stuff valentines stuff toys are displayed…

"Is this cute?" Leeroy turn to face Brittany and shows to her a very cute huggable teddy bear holding a heart…

"Yes… it is cute…" when I look at the teddy bear, I can't help not to smile…

"Say Brittany what can you say about Melody's preference about valentines gift?" Leeroy is unsure what gift to buy

"Hmmm… Actually I have no idea, but I guess she will like it as long as it is from you…"

"Well you're right haha…" he scratches his nape… "As you can see every valentine's day I give gift to her, it is the only yearly event that she want a gift from me and of course I was forced by DyDy…" he then put back the teddy bear on the display shelves

Chuckles… "It is because she likes you… you know what when I look at you and Melody together, you both are perfect mutually…" I get serious "She likes you soomuch, well maybe she loves you and you know what, with that she is soo amazing, since she was able to show to you her feelings…"

Leeroy pause for a moment listening to Brittany…

"Say Leeroy you like her in return right? Since you will not bother give her valentines gift every year if you don't feel the same way…" I am happy for them, to learn their love story…

He pats Brittany's head… "Maybe… but all I know is that she is important to me" smile…

Watching his perfect smile… I smile back to him…

"So let's go?" he walks first out of the shop

I'm a little bit surprise "Wait we still haven't buy a gift"

"I think I know now what gift I'm going to buy and it is not in this shop…" he then open the shop door and wait for Brittany to go out first

"Okay…" I quickly put back the stuff huggable bear and walks out of the open door… "Thank you…" I thank him for being a gentleman…

He wink at Brittany then walks first to lead to the shop where he will buy the gift…

Xxxx

**Perfume shop…**

"This…" he pick a bottle of perfume on the display "She likes this scent…" smile

"I see…"

"Actually this is the same perfume I gift her every year… haha" acting timid…

"Huh? Then why did you decide to go to the previous gift shop?" _he is shy and that made him more handsome and likable… _

"I think of a new gift this year… but I guess I always ended up in this perfume shop every valentine's month…"

Watching him walk to the cash registrar, it made me smile… this is the first time I saw this side of him…

It is almost late afternoon we finish our outing… Also we spent a lot of time eating to some sweet shops… Geez I ate a lot… but I don't feel embarrassed eating infront of him, it is like now what I feel is he is my older brother, the intense likeness I felt for him before it is totally gone…

Zzzz

**Lopez Residence…**

Sunday Evening Leeroy prepares to go out…

He quickly put on his coat and head to the main door of their house… His footstep halts as he saw his younger sister standing at the doorway… "Hey…" smile… and continue his step towards the door…

"Don't go to her…" Santana speak softly she keep still standing near the door, as if like she is blocking Leeroy's way out of the house…

"What do you mean my beloved sister?" he then stop infront of her, he again smile to her… creating a pleasant atmosphere to them

Santana's sad weak serious eyes "She doesn't need you…" she's not smiling, her brother's happy mood is not affecting her…

That made Leeroy's pause for a moment…

Then silence…

Leeroy pats Santana's head… "If she doesn't need me, then who she need?"

Santana flushed facial reaction, Leeroy's statement got really into her… she is speechless…

"If I will not support her, then who else? Hm?" he again smile…

Loosing the sense to discuss… Santana holds Leeroy's hand, and pull it away from her head… "No one…" her voice is lower… she turns her back to her older brother and walk towards the stairs…

Leeroy stand still at the doorway… sighs… "I'm sorry…"

**Zzzz**

**School Morning… Breaktime…**

_I decided to spend my breaktime outside the classroom… sighs… next subject is mathematics I need to concentrate and away from noise… review is the best way…_

"Hi goodmorning Brittany" Leeroy quickly sits beside her

Surprise by his presence… I wasn't expecting he will be here in this time of the day especially here in school… "Goodmorning… hmmmm…"

"Hmmm?" he gives an inquiring look to Brittany

Smile… "Well this is soo rare but why you're here?"

"My Brittany's radar is beeping when I was walking near from here…" smile

"I see… that is soo normal… Brittany's radar ha?…" chuckles…

Leeroy smile wider… "So what are you doing here? Breaktime is just 15 minutes…"

Out of my mind "Say Leeroy how to open a locked heart?" I keep staring my palms on top of the table infront of me

Raised his eyebrows to hear that "Locked heart?" he gesture to think "Well it depends…"

"Depends?" I repeat the word but I keep staring my palms…

"It is locked because?" he tilt his head looking charming…

"It is locked by the person who owns it" I speak softly

"It is locked by the owner then… does the key is lose? Or the locked is broken? Or the owner keep the key that no one can find it?" he grins

"I think the owner keep the key away so that no one can find it…" sighs… _well that is what I can think of what is Santana doing to me…_ "I guess"

"That is an easy problem…"

I did not exprect hearing that it is an easy problem… I turn to face him… "Really? How? Tell me…"

"Let smash the lock and forced entry… right? That is soo easy" grins

Sighs… "I don't think that it is a good idea to apply force"

"Joking" pauses then he get serious "It is locked because maybe that person locked it for a reason... that person has a reason… I presume…"

**Painful…** _all I can think right now is Santana's sad eyes everytime I look at her…_

Ding ding… ding… breaktime bell ringing…

"Breaktime is over… hurry go back to the classroom now, it is far from here"

"Okay" smile… "Thank you Leeroy…" then I turn around and rush my way back to our classroom… _Santana has her reasons… she has… I have to believe…_

** Xxxx**

**Mathematics Period**

"Ms. Pierce answers the number 2 equation on the board…"

**Badump**- My eyes widen…

I can't believe Mr. Vincent calls me to answer infront the blackboard… Though I decided to review on the breaktime but I ended up talking about locked heart… geez now what?

"Brittany? Try to answer the equation number 2"

Startled "Yes sir…" I quickly stand-up and walk my way infront… tremble…Staring at the equation number 2 written on the blackboard as I steps forward infront…

….. blink…. Blink

**No way, this is a complicated equation to solve… I… I can't answer this…** sighs…

….. Now I am standing infront the blackboard…

Seconds passes by

….. I keep standing infront… my mind figures out the first step…

Chatters chatters inside the classroom…

… Students are talking about Brittany's taking soo long answering the number 2 equation…

**They are too loud**...…

Everyone is talking about me….. Close my eyes….

…

… Chatter chatter… now the chatter getting louder.

**Painful…** _I can hear them… I can hear what they are talking about me… I know I'm not good in math but please… _

…..

…..

"Huh?" _I am very surprised, someone stands behind me and starts to write on the board…_ Slowly I open my eyes and turn to face the person solving the equation number 2…

**Badump-** my heart trembles…

Everyone surprise… and the chatters and reactions getting more intense…

"Lopez explain yourself why did you answer the equation number 2, when it is supposed to be Ms. Pierce boardwork?" Mr. Vincent calm statement

"Santana…" I unconsciously call her name as I watch her standing beside me infront and face our classmates…

"It's because I know the answer…" she stares angrily to her classmates

Chatter chatter… many react to that…

"Okay… that's enough… you're answer is correct… you two can sit now"

Santana walks first then Brittany follows…

"Thank you…" I thank her as I sit on my chair…

Santana did not respond to Brittany… she keep still and focus infront…

Sighs… _I guess I upset her more… I am so hopeless…_

**Zzzz**

**Library… After class…**

_I need to get serious with my mathematics subject, what happened in the morning is soo embarrassing and unacceptable… Though Santana depended me but still I made her angry to me?_ Sighs… _Study harder, yes… that is study harder… _

Walking to the mathematics bookshelves

…..

….

Depress… I lean forward infront the bookshelves… Then touch the Mathematics books line-up… "Mathematics… it is like Santana…" Sighs… "How can I study when all I can think is Santana… Geez… being inlove is very difficult, especially this kind of love…"

"You're noisy"

Shocker… I quickly stand straight… _I know this voice… _

"You came here to study, then why you're acting like that? It will not help you" Santana, stands near the bookshelf and she is staring at Brittany

"Ahhh…" Flustered…. _She heard me?_

She keeps staring to Brittany…

_Her stares making me uncomfortable_ "Sorry… I think I should leave now…" _it would be better if I avoid this kind of situation, I can still remember the last time we talked it turns out she said hurtful remarks to me…_ I step forward and pass by to where Santana is standing…

Silence….

….

….

Santana holds Brittany's hand…

**BAdump-** my heart is like being squeeze… _I can't explain this feeling that she holds my hand…_ I cancel my steps… and stop beside her…

"Stay…" she speaks softly and keeps holding Brittany's hand…

"Come again?" I turn my head to watch Santana's face… "You're sad? What's wrong?"

"Stay with me a little longer…" she did not answer the question…

**_-Stay with me a little longer- _**her sad face making my heart sours and hurt soomuch… I understand… "Of course" smile… _She needs me now and I will be here for my Santana… _

Santana keep holding Brittany's hand even thought she did not smile back….

**Xxxx**

Time passes by… now they are sitting on the floor and their back touches the bookshelves… and still holding hands…

"Brittany do you hate me?" Finally Santana break the silence

_Ahh not good she thinks I hate her…_ quick refusal "No no of course I don't hate you Santana… I swear to God… I don't hate you…" wave wave my other hand…

Smile…

_She smiles but then I can still say she is sad…_ "Santana why you're sad?" _she doesn't supposed to be sad because she is with her long timed bf…_

"You can tell?"

"mmm mmm" I nod…

Santana smile wider… "It is because I'm inlove…" she is smiling but she feels like crying

_Painful… it is painful to see her like this… But I want to cry to hear her being inlove… to her bf…_

….

…

Take a deep breathe… exhale… "Being inlove sometimes can make you sad… don't worry I am here, I completely understand what you're feeling Santana" I tilted my head a little and face her and smile sweetly… _because that is what I feel being inlove with you…_

Chuckles… "I feel funny when you are serious…"

Frown… "Is that soo? Are you serious or not? Geez you got me" chuckles

"I am…" she then squeeze Brittany's hand… and lean her head to rest to Brittany's shoulder… "I'm tired… wake me up when it is time to go home.." she then closes her eyes…

This kind of moment is soo precious… "Okay…" the feel of her head resting on my shoulder… _the least it made me happy… I am thankful to be in this quiet moment with Santana… I just hope the library's clock stop ticking and the time freeze so that we can stay like this for a longer time… tomorrow will be different again… _

**Zzzz**

**Lopez Residence**

Santana and Quintin sitting together in the couch watching a movie…

"You didn't wait for me in school this afternoon…" Quintin face Santana who is soo focus in watching the flat screen TV infront of them…

…. No respond

…..

"I know you're like this, just quiet and don't care about me… But please, we've known each other for soo long, at least for now show some emotion to me…"

Sighs… "You see, at least I am with you? Isn't that enough?"

Sadness… "I just want us to have a normal relationship… don't get me wrong…"

"It is our parents who decide that we should be together… you ask them not me…" she then stand up "I'm tired…" then walk to the stairs

"I will die if I lost you…" dishearten

….

….

Santana cancel her steps… "I know that's why I'm with you…" then continue climbing the stairs… and walks straight to her room… Closes the door behind her…

….

…. The calm quiet atmosphere of her room getting into her….

She open her palms and stares at it... "I want to be with you…" sighs…

Then the she turns off the light of her room, lie in bed and hug her pillow… she has her reason to be sad…

If I'm not in love with you

What is this I'm going through, tonight

And if my heart is lying then

What should I believe in

Why do I go crazy

Every time I think about you baby

Why else do I want you like I do

If I'm not in love with you

And if I don't need your touch

Why do I miss you so much, tonight

If it's just infatuation then

Why is my heart achin'

To hold you forever

Give a part of me I thought I'd never

Give again to someone I could lose

If I'm not in love with you


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Heart's Day**

"Everyone! Good morning….." Energetic voice of a girl coming out from the speakers installed inside the school… "Today is our School Valentine's Day Celebration… lets enjoy and have soomuch fun!"

"Yeah!"

"We will…"

"Ohhhzzz!" shout from the students who are strolling and enjoying the different events, booths and shops in the school ground…

When I look around everything is cheerful… and also the color red dominating the whole school grounds is vivid and brings warm to my sights… Everyone is happy and enjoying the Valentine's Day event…

"Brittany…! Hurry up lets join the couple eating contest!" Gabi full of energy, she is waving waving her body and hands, she is excited about today's school event…

Nico stands infront, blocking Gabi's front… "You don't need to rush Brittany, don't listen to this excited monkey…"

"Ha? Excited monkey? You mean me?" Gabi reacting to that she steps forward standing beside Nico

"Yes… who else?"

Pout lips… "Meany…"

Finally I joined with Nico and Gabi at this event booth… I look up the booth's sign board… "Couple's eating contest?" I read it loud… then some students talking and chatting while they get inside the booth…

**_"Everyone there are a lot of events booths in our school… don't hesitate to visits all of them… I guarantee its all fun…"_** a message from SC

"Melody…" Gabi reacts to that announcement; she knew very well Melody's voice… "Oh well…" Energetic again… "We will join this contest… we can eat a lot of course there is a timer but it will be fun? Right?" Gabi forgets that Nico just called her a monkey

"I see…." Nods… "But it said couples…" chuckles. Gabi desire about food is giving me fun.. chukcles

"No worries, no worries… first couple we are… then after that… I will join again with Nico… see? Something like that" smiles wider, Gabi has been thinking about that idea while they are walking their way here…

Nico and Brittany no comment…

"You think they will let you join twice?" though I am with them and Gabi is very happy yet still I don't feel like entering any game right now…

Twinkling Gabi's eyes… "With this I can eat double…"

Roll eyes… "I'm totally ashamed you're our friend… Brittany… it's okay, you can go somewhere else... I will take care of this monkey and after we finish here lets meet up at the main event hall… okay?" she winks at Brittany then drags Gabi inside the booth…

"No no no… Nico don't, I can't eat double if Brittany is not with us" Gabi defeated expression as Nico walks inside the entrance booth and she was drag together "Brittany…." She reaches out…

Chuckles… it's funny as I watch Gabi's expression swallowed inside the entrance door… "Well" I step forward a little outside the booths entrance, and then look around… "Maybe walking alone is a good idea…"

Then a couple of students pass by infront

"Hehe lets go to the shooting couple's booth…"

"Okay… assist me will you? I'm not really good at it"

"You can count on me…"

"Mmmm…" the girl giggles… and they walk by

I can hear them how happy they are about today's event… And I watch them as they walk away farther going to where they heading… "Couples shooting booth huh?" I speak softly…

Then seconds passes by… I step forward…

Walking… walking…. _I don't know where to go, since I am alone, but for sure I will just stroll and watch the booths events… it will be a waste if I don't, after all today should be a fun day for everyone…_

"Come everybody try our couple marriage booth…" a girl dress in a heart costume calling every students passes by in the marriage booth… together with a boy also costumed a heart "Marry the person you love today… this is only once a year so take the chance…" winks…

Smile… watching the girl and listening to her promotional speech it is funny… _Marry the person you love… hmmm… marraige huh?_

Walking walking….

"Hearts hearts hearts… come everyone we got a bunch of different heart style accessories here, cute, glittering, red … buy a heart and give it to the person you want to take care your heart…"

"Heart…" chuckles… well "Let me see the hearts here…" I walk to the other side and stand infront the accessories heart's stall…

"Yes….! Customer! Good morning miss… welcome to our hearts hearts stall… just pick any hearts you like, I guarantee these are durable and was made by our finest heart designers…"

"You mean us?" a second year girl student together with other students, sitting near the stall making the hearts designs sold by the heart stall…

"Haha yes… you guys are so awesome and very talented…."

"Yeah we know…" she then continues her work

It made me smile… they are working together and having fun…

"So Miss did you find your heart? We have still some stocks here, newly made…" she gets the newly made hearts pendant, heart hair clip, heart necklace, heart bracelet, heart anklet… etc…

Twinkling twinkling eyes… "Cute… everything here is cute and adorable" _hmmmm I want to buy all of these… but of course I will only buy 1 or two hearts, I cant waste my money for an accessories…_ "Just a sec, let me browse a bit"

"Okay miss… anytime anytime…" she then walks to the post "Hearts hearts hearts….. Hearts hearts hearts… come everyone we got a bunch of different heart style here, cute, glittering, red … buy a heart and give it to the person you want to take care of your heart…"

_MMmmmm….. This one looks cute and stylish… this one too, this also… and this and this… ahhh soo many of them…_ I pick them all and put it on the empty stand… staring to all the hearts accessories I picked… "Decide which of them… mmmm…. Mmm…" _this is soo hard…_ sighs….

…. _Mmmmm…._ Thinking deep, decides…

"This one will look good on you…"

Startled… but I know who that person, pops out behind me… I turnaround to face him "Leeroy…"

"It's me… haha" he then picks up the heart necklace… "This will look good on you…" smile

I smile back… "Okay… if you say so…" then I can hear the other students chattering and looking to us… I know they are reacting because Leeroy is here…

"Good morning girls…" Leeroy smile

"Good morning SC President…" the girl hurriedly stands beside them "Have you picked your heart already?"

"Yes I did… this one… how much" he then shows the heart necklace…

Chatters chatters…. Getting louder…

Smile… "Well our designers over there… signal to me that it is free for you Mr. SC President…"

_Free? Leeroy is really popular… _

A little surprise… "Hmmm… its free…well okay… the designers, come here lets all take a picture together, souvenir of our today's valentine's day event…"

Watching Leeroy, gather's the students around him for a picture taking… _as I expected, he is a natural born charismatic leader…_

"Brittany, come join…" he then holds Brittany's hand and make her stand beside him, in the middle of the other students…

"Ah…" I am speechless; I did not expect to join the picture taking…

Leeroy put his arms around Brittany's shoulder "Okay everyone… Lets smile wider, so that we can remember our happy faces next school year… haha" he then wink at Brittany "It's alright"

**_-It's alright-_** hearing him saying those words… I nod… _it will be alright…_ even my heart is heavy but when Leeroy tell me it's alright…

"Okay… 1 2 3… smile…." The photographer

I smile wider…

Click… -photo captured-

_A smiling me, a smiling Leeroy and everyone around us together in the picture are all smiling…. This moment is worth remembering next year…_

Xxxxx

Somewhere in the school away from the noisy Valentine's Day event…

"There…" Leeroy help Brittany wear the necklace with a heart pendant… then he sit back beside her...

"Thank you…" I grasp the heart pendant and look at it… "Actually this is my second choice…"

"Mmmm second?"

"Well I have a lot of choices back there… haha… of course I also like this because you said this well look good on me"

"I'm happy to know that…" he smiles again… "Say where are you're pretty friends? I found that you're always alone these days?"

"No it's not like I am alone, they are with me a little earlier but well I don't like to play games and also I don't want to spoiled their fun… so I decided to leisurely walk alone… about you, did you decide to stroll alone also?"

Surprise by Brittany's question… "Ahhh no…" he scratches his nape… "Honestly, I am following you… haha but don't think I am stalking ok? It is my Brittany's radar always beeping nowadays… haha.." awkward

Chuckles… "Not stalking ahh? And Brittany's radar… that is soo normal as I always said… haha"

Awkward moment….

…

… make them silence

….

"Anyways thank you for being a very nice older brother" I meant to break that awkward moment…

Leeroy pauses for a moment hearing that from Brittany… then he smile… "Always..." then pats Brittany's head…

"You really like to pat head didn't you? Hehe" I meant to joke

Chuckles… "Yeah, I have this elderly habit you know? Is it uncool?" pats Brittany's head more

"No no… it is soothing and nice J…" _To Leeroy being like this… it doesn't mean his being uncool, but I find it very heart warming and encouraging… Cool guys is not helping this kind of situation..._ sighs… _I am becoming a boring person… I guess…_

Somewhere not far from them, Santana passes by…

**Xxxxx**

Leeroy left awhile ago, he was called by the SC members for some meeting about the valentine's day events in this afternoon… now I am on my way to the school infirmary, Gabi was sent there because she ate too much and got stomach-ache and vomiting… G_eez food poisoning maybe… soo embarrassing but she is my friend I am worried… _

I walk to a different hallway this time, this is inside the senior building… since I take shortcut to go to the infirmary and also Leeroy told me there are a lot of showcase rooms in here… diverse rooms of the different senior clubs…

"Hmmm… High Tech club room…" I read the door sign header…

Walking walking… "He said I can get inside the club rooms… but is it really okay?"

Next room is **Art club Room… **

"This means art" _hmmm he said it's okay to get inside and watch the displays…_ "I'm coming in…" twist the doorknob… "It's really open…" then I push the door and step my way inside the doorway…

…..

…..

"Wow…. Many art displays…" slowly I close the door behind me… then look around again… _Different kinds of arts…_ "Surely senior clubs are amazing…" _Very different from freshmen… of course…._

I look around, a lot of hanging portrays… I watch it one by one and starts to walk deeper the club room, it is a huge room with many art displays…

Step forward slowly, transferring my view to every display ahead…

Then a painting makes me smile…. "Soo cute a child holds her mother's skirt… this child will get lose if he let go of his mother's skirt…" chuckles

"Do you know that there is a story I read; it is about a child's death because his mother let go of his hand one day they are strolling in the town's carnival…"

**Badump- **my calm heart in abrupt moment trembles as I recognized the voice talking…

**Speechless…** I keep still standing infront the painting… I am not expecting this moment…

"Did I scare you?" innocent voice…

"Uhh…" confusion… I quickly turnaround to face the person standing a little further behind me… "No no no… of course not…" I look straight to where Santana is standing… my heart melts to see her smiling to me… Santana's innocent smile right now…

"I thought I was alone here and then I saw you…" her continues innocent smile to Brittany is not fading…

_She keeps smiling to me… Oww no…. it's melting my heart…._ "I also thought I was alone…" timid…

Santana walks straight to where Brittany standing and stand infront…

**Badump**- my hearts melts and trembles at the same time…

_This scent and this very little distance between us…_Awkward…

….. Silence

…..

Slowly Santana raise her right hand and touch Brittany's left cheek… "You came even though we did not plan to meet here…" she then rubs her thumb on Brittany's smooth facial skin… Then Santana stares at Brittany's chest… she gets serious… then pulls down her hand and touch Brittany's center chest, she stop her hand there…

**Badump-** it made me freeze

"Ahh… I" Melting…. _I don't know what to do…_ Trembles… My whole body trembles, as Santana's hand stop on my chest…

Santana slightly smile … she then slowly holds the heart pendant of the necklace Brittany's wearing… "This is?"

_Whew… I thought… well…_ "Leeroy gave this to me just while ago…"

"I see…" she then let go of the heart pendant…

"This is only a…" cut statement

"Let's go… this room has many art displays… let me show to you the most worthy to watch…" Santana then holds Brittany's hand and walks first, leisurely drags the astounded blond…

"Uhhh okay" nostalgia… everytime she holds my hand like this….

…

…

**It's been already 15 minutes they are viewing the different displays in the art club room…**

"This one, I like this…" they stop infront the showcase cabinet… wood carving section….

Blink blink… "They are neatly carved…" _what else I can say I don't know about wood carving… Geez…_

"Isn't it amazing from a piece of wood they can create a magnificent figurine just by using tools…" Santana appreciating the work of art infront of them…

Seeing her genuine smile and appreciative side in terms of arts… this is soo new… it made me happy… "Yes…." I nod the same time…

"This also…"

"Yes…" _I always agree with her… especially this moment… even though the art moment is on but also what I mind most is that we are holding hands all this time… happy…. This is happier than the outside events… together with Santana is really where I belong… _

**Then suddenly the club room door opens…**

I and Santana can hear someone opens the door…

"Santana?" Quintin stops on the doorway…

Getting alert that voice is Quintin… Santana hurriedly pulls Brittany to hide under the display cabinet…

It is a tight possession; they are soo close with each other… and also their faces…

**Badump-** my heart getting wild in this possession… Santana's skins rubs against mine… and also my hands almost embracing her back because it is a small space underneath the showcase cabinet…

"Santana… my skirt…" awkward for the reason that our thighs position is alternate… this is very embarrassing…

"shhh…" she gentle cover Brittany's mouth with the tips of her fingers… and her other hand supporting their bodyweight against the wall…

….

…..

"Santana? You're here?" Quintin starts walking inside to check if Santana's is there…

…..

…..

Then Santana's hand trembles… their bodyweight is too much making her hand cramp…

I can feel Santana's having hard time supporting our body weight… "Santana we can go out now… it's okay…" I whisper to her

Santana shake her head… mean no…

Quintin walking walking… Getting nearer to where they are hiding…

Santana's hand again trembles… She fists it to tolerate the cramp…

_No this is not good…_ "Santana… listen to me…" I speak with my normal voice but it is lower

Then Quintin hears a voice… "Santana you're hear right? Come on stop hiding, the event starts already..."

Santana not moving a muscle… she then stares at Brittany's eyes…

_Her stare is scary…_ "I'm sorry but you are in pain…" I whisper this time, don't like Santana to get angry more to me…

"Santana?" Quintin almost there at the display cabinet

"No more time" Santana speak softly…

I smile "Yeah" _at least she gets it she's hurting her hand and no more time because Quintin will find us anyways…_

She then gets serious and pulls her cramping hand from supporting their bodyweights… right away Santana falls down into Brittany…

"Ouch…" I am push into the cabinet's wall… _Santana's weight is all into me…_

Santana then snake her cramping trembling hand at Brittany's nape… "I'm sorry"

"It's okay… I can handle it" I smile to her… _now is the time we get out of here, under this showcase cabinet…_ But then…

She then slowly move her other hand and hold Brittany's left cheek…

Santana is gently pressing her hand against my nape… "Santana?"

Smile…"… Happy hearts day Brittany…" then she push her face closer to her speechless, freeze blond friend…

My eyes widen as I feel Santana's lips against my lips…

**Badump-** Melting… hot… They way she kisses me It's perfect and warm… tasteless but pleasing and scrumptious…

**Mmmmmm…..** Santana gently tightens her grasp on Brittany's cheek… getting carried away by the kiss they shares this moment of time…

**Mmmmm… **

Then I close my eyes… and embrace the person I Love soomuch…

**Mmmm…..**

…..

"Fuahhhhhhh…." Then our lips parted…. And still my eyes are closed… I'm out of breath and my strength is drain… then I can sense Santana slowly moving away and her body is parting from mine…

"Santana?" Quintin saw her standing from beneath the cabinet showcase… he walks to get where she is…

Santana walks faster and stop Quntin from getting near to where they are hiding… "Let's go…" she holds his hand and drags him away from that place…

"Wait where you hiding there?" Quintin talking and also following the forceful Santana to get out of there…

Smile… "Yes… but you found me… so let's go? The event started already… right?" she then opens the club room's door and pulls Quintin out of the room…

"Yes…" sighs "why you're hiding?" Quinting protesting…

Inside the clubroom, underneath the display cabinet; Brittany still dumbfounded…

Blink blink… _We just kissed right?_

**Badump-badump-badump-** My heart beating soo fast…

_What was that kissed for? Even our kissed ended already; still I can feel Santana's warm as if like she is still kissing me… _

Then Brittany's CP vibrates…

That wakes me up from my dream of that kiss…

Unlock CP…

Nico's message…

**Brittany, where are you?**

_Wahh…_ chuckles… _I forgot they are waiting for me at the infirmary… _

Press reply…

**Coming…**

Sending message…. Message sent

Then I put back my CP back to my skirt's pocket…

Smile… then again close my eyes…. Once more… that kiss…

**_Happy Hearts day Santana... I love you…_**

**Continue Hearts Day Event Next Last chapter... **


	30. Chapter 30

**Song here is Stand by me BY SHINEE (English Translation)**

**I love you… Love you… Love you**

* * *

Brittany is full of gladness as she entertained every customer enters the shop... the smile in her face is always on...

"Thank you Sir come again..." I keep smiling to every customer that comes inside the sweet shop...

_Hmmm... tonight is super busy a lot of couples spending their dates in the sweet shop, and it made me happy watching these people, to begin with since in the afternoon something really unexpected just happened... when I remembers it... Our kiss, it's like we are still in that situation... soo tight but really really good... the warm kiss…_

Then time passes by and her work shift is over...

"Bye guys, See you tomorrow... and Good luck with your dates tonight" I wave my hand to my co-workers and watches them as they walk to the opposite way since they will going on their dates and me well, going home...

**Wind blows... swoosh...**

Brrrgggg... mmmm cold... it's better I always bring Santana's scarf with me... then I walk my way to the sidewalk going to our house... And halt as I recognized the person standing a little farther from where I am right now...

"Hi..." Santana greets Brittany

Feeling coy... "Hello... Good evening Santana..." coyness "You were here?"

She then walks towards where Brittany standing... "Yes, since the early evening..."

My surprise reaction to know she was waiting that long?

Continues her talking "I've waited here outside till that your work shift ends..." then she stands infront Brittany... Smile...

"You should have come inside the sweet shop you know? Instead of waiting here outside..." _geez thinking she was here the whole early evening, making me guilty..._ sighs...

Santana's innocent thinking tonight... "I've waited till you're free..."

**Badump-** that kind of face she's making right now...

"Anyways... there something I want to give to you..." she then opens her bag and draws out a small paper bag... "Here..." she handed it to her blond friend...

I accepted it... "What's this?" It makes me shy, accepting something from Santana "You shouldn't have… you know..." _geez... I feel soo important receiving a gift from her…_

Santana just look at Brittany... "It's still February 14? Right?"

I nod...

"That's my valentine's gift to you... open it"

_Of course... today is valentine's day..._ sighs... _it did not come into my mind... and worst I have no gift to her _ "Okay... thank you" carefully I open the small paper bag, I don't like to tear it... "This is..."

"Huh?" Santana a little surprise about Brittany's reaction about her gift to her…

My heart is full of gladness to learn what Santana's gift for me... then I draws it out of the paper bag and holt it my other hand... even the side of the street we are standing right now is a bit gloomy because it is only the street light a little ahead is lighting... still I know this gift... "This is my first choice back there in the Hearts Hearts Stall... this cute adorable heart hairclip"

Santana is like an innocent youth tonight... Blink blink... "Really? Hmmmm..." she then smiles... "Well I'm great at choosing..." chuckles

The cute chuckling Santana infront of me... it made me blushes sweet sour feeling inside my stomach...

"Here, let me help you..." she then motions her hand to position at Brittany's back head and gently grasp the hair tie, and pulls it slowly... with that Brittany's tied blond hair freely falls on her back and sways gently…

What Santana did makes me shy and speechless... _She's soo close to me again, like this we can kiss? For the second time today..._ **Badump...** then I can feel she holds my hand...

"As expected..." Santana speak softly

"What?" my imagination ends hearing that

She stares at Brittany's face, appreciating it... "My heart looks good on you..." she then smile a very heart-warming smile...

I am stop momentarily with Santana's smile_... She said her heart looks good on me..._ chuckles... "This heart hairclip?" blushes, as I gently feel my left palm the heart shape hairclip Santana clip it on my hair bangs...

"It's my heart from the Heart Heart stall…" Santana chuckles also "The girl promoting the stall said give your heart…"

**Wind blows... swossshhhhh...**

Both of them shivers... cold...

"Well, let's go..." Santana holds Brittany's hand and walk first…

"Where?" a bit surprise... and yet I follow her...

"To the Valentine's event held at the City square... and don't worry I already asked permission to your aunty that we will go there..."

"You did? Soo advance huh..." I meant to joke

"mmm... because I want to spend this night event with you..." shyness...

"That's... o.. okay..." the feel of our holding hands... _happy..._

_Stand by me_

_look towards me_

_Even though I don't know love yet_

_Stand by me_

_guard over me_

_Because I am still clumsy at love_

_The more I get to know you, my heart quivers_

_All I can do is smile_

_Shall I try to kiss you?_

_Will it get me a little closer to your heart?_

_Could this feeling be love_

_I'm still shy_

_I haven't even taken a single step to you_

_So please wait for my love_

_together making love_

_Forever making you smile_

_Filled with your bright smile_

_Together making love_

_forever making you smile_

_now hold my hands_

_Stand by me_

_Look towards me_

_Even though I don't know love yet_

_Stand by me guard over me_

_Because I am still clumsy at love_

_I don't know at first_

_How to begin to love_

_I still don't know my heart_

_But I love you_

**Xxx**

**City Square...**

"Wowwww... everything is twinkling and beautiful... OMG this valentine's event is amazing!" I look around... _everywhere I look; hearts and valentines props... many people, many many people... especially couples..._ Suddenly I can feel Santana holds my hand again...

"The crowd is all over the place so we better hold hand tightly so we don't lose each other as we pass through the center..." she then tighten her grasp of Brittany's hand…

Smiles... "Okay" _it may sound a little dreamy but Santana is the protective type..._ blushes...

"Let's go" she walks first and passes through the crowds...

Like Brittany said, many many people in the city square tonight, because of the Valentines KISS EVENT that many couples can participate...

"Excuse" I keep saying that word as we pass through the crowd... and Santana carefully holding my hand not to let go or we will be separated amidst the crowd...

**Wohhhh...** some people are shouting because a free concert is on going...

Hi cute girl... a guy greets Brittany as she passes by infront of him…

_Whatever..._ I just pass through him, and also Santana pulling me to follow...

Walking walking... in the middle of the crowd... At that time for some reason our hands separated... a bunch of big people walk infront of me and pull our hands sideways makes us break our holding hands...

Seconds passes by... I keep looking ahead where I know Santana just infront... but then... when the big people went by,... "Santana?"_ she's not there ahead... where is she?... _Then slowly I cover my hand on my eyes... I know I may be overacting but I feel like crying… _I lose her..._

I ended up sitting on one of the benches near the entrance_... I did not find Santana in the middle of the crowd... also it took me awhile to come here... _sighs... _Because of the crowd..._

**The music and crowds noise everywhere...**

_Then it hit me... I remember Santana gets tired when she is among the crowds... Oh no... I got to call her CP..._

Fast dial... Every second passes by... then ring to the other line...

Ring... ring...

Ring... ring...

**The number you have dial is out of reach for a moment... please try to call again later...**

Sighs... _Now what? mmmm.. what should I do… sighs _

Lock CP... _I'll try again later..._ then put it back inside my bag... _I am worried... Santana where are you? _Sighs... I look downward to the ground, dismay... _where are you? _

Time passes by... the free concert is at it finale... the crowds slowly disperse and this time the next event is the much awaited Valentines Kiss event... now the crowd started to flock in the middle of the hearts barricade open ground... couples are registered to participate...

Sighs... I did call her CP again but no answer... _I am soo worried..._

Then someone stand infront of Brittany...

Cute sandals... _I know this... this also happened somewhere back before... this is..._ I look upward to see the person standing infront of me...

"I found you..." Santana smile widely... but same time her heart is pounding, geez she keep running looking for Brittany...

Blink blink... _no crying this time..._ I smile back... "I always wait J..."

"Huhhhhh!..." big exhale "I'm tired... geez I've been looking all around for you and you're just here" she then sit beside Brittany…

"I've been calling you're CP, but you're not answering it..." I turn to look at her, she is really exhausted

She rolls her eyes... "I left it in the school locker... I forgot..."

_I can't believe this..._ "Seriously? Since when did you forgot important things... that is soo not like you"

"Today, I forgot... nah let not talk about it" actually she intentionally left her CP in the school locker to avoid communication; she knew very well Quintin will call her at this time...

"Well... Okay... you got me worried you know... crowd tires you out, and I remember about it... geez you have no idea how worried sick I am..."

Blink blink... she keep staring at Brittany... "I'm sorry I made you worried"

_She said sorry... very unusual..._ Thinking of that made me feel happy... chuckles... "Mmmm..." then it made me smile, always smile mode...

Santana's innocent thinking tonight... "Why? What soo smiling? I said sorry already"

I keep smiling... even my eyes is twinkling and smiling also... "No no nothing..."

Santana widen her eyes... and stares at Brittany "What?" now she wants to know why…

"Ahemm..." I adjusted my sitting position... "Don't enlarge you're eyes like that... it's funny you know..."

Staring... Santana's serious stares…

"Okay okay... I just realized by now that you're wearing the scarf I gift to you..." looking at her wearing the scarf I give to her... Gladness, it really looks good on her...

"Ahhh this?" she put her hand on the scarf wrapping her neck...

I nod... then make me smile again...

"Stop thinking funny... you also wear the scarf I give to you..." eyeing the scarf Brittany's wearing…

"pffft... yeah right... right" chuckles and nods at the same time...

**Announcement... Everyone… Are you ready to kiss the person you love? The valentines kiss event is starting right now... come in the open ground to participate our yearly kissing event... the countdown will start in 5 minutes... **

"So the kiss event will start in 5 minutes..."Santana speak softly

Badump- Hearing the word Kiss... I feel awkward remembering our kiss this afternoon...

"Because we got separated we failed to enjoy the valentines games in the square... time passes by so fast I keep looking for you" Santana again continues her statement…

I nod... _Yes we wasted time looking for each other and misses all the fun in the event tonight... and the last event is the Valentines Kiss event which just announced right now..._ sighs... _Of course we can't participate, it said couples and also..._ I'm turning red... _We can't kiss infront of many expectators and this event will be telecast live... no no... sooooooo embarrassing..._

Santana then stand-up "Let's go there" she then hold Brittany's hand and pulls her to stand-up

"Huh? Wait... we can't..." geez Santana pulls me to stand up and can't help I walk behind her...

"This time I won't lose youJ" she tightens her gasp of Brittany's hand...

Gladness to hear that... _But wait!_ "Santana isn't it a public kissing event? Don't you think it's..." cut statement

"No worries, no worries... I exactly know that" She keeps walking to the kissing event, holding Brittany's hand and is following her... she know what she's doing... she always know and very determined this time...

**Xxxx**

**Valentines Kiss Event**

To my surprise I saw Leeroy and Melody participates the kissing event... they were standing among the crowd of couples in the open ground...

_I am happy for the both of you…_

Hearts are everywhere, everyone is inlove tonight... everyone... Momentarily I glance at Santana who is standing beside me outside the hearts barricade...

_Yes, I am wrong again this time, she just want us to watch the kissing event, of course I anticipated more than that maybe she wants us to join but well I am mistaken... but this time it's okay, this kind of situation is not new to me anymore, and to all that happened between me and Santana, it is always ok... whether tonight what we are maybe bestfriends or couples, whatever it is... I love her all the way..._

"Hey Brit Brit..." Gabi wavy wavy... "Santana..." she calls them

"Huh? Gabi is standing there at the open grounds..." _I can't believe this_

"So finally she can molest Ms. Nina by using this kiss event" Santana's blunt comment…

"Haha you always talk straight Santana... does you and Gabi are still not in good terms?"

"I don't know... but I don't hold grudge... after all she's important to us..."

_Ahhhh Santana you make me soo proud of you..._ "Gabi! Good luck!" I shout to her...

"Thanks guys!" wavy wavy, well it doesn't really bug her it's an open public event... and then she face Ms. Nina

"You're always energetic..." she smile, as always...

"Ahhh it's because love is in the air... hehe" she's soo excited to be able to kiss her super crush miss Nina...

**Xxxx**

Somewhere in the City, Nico is ultra mega busy... all at once she is dating her bfs now she is transferring to every restaurant and date places she planned with them... Pretty sneaky but she can handle this kinds of pinchy situation... afterall this is what she loves most... infidelity...

**Xxxx**

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1... Let the kissing begin!" lively and bouncing announcer shouts the beginning of the kissing event...

**With that cue all the couples who participated the kissing event... kiss all at once...**

**"Everyone who are also at outside of the hearts barricade if you're with the one you love, show them that they are special to you by kissing them..."** the announcer more livelier **"This side... don't get shy... show the love!" **

The crowds outside the hearts barricade laughs and there are some also who get carried away and they kiss the person who is with them, the person they love...

I can feel Santana holds my hand more tightly... I look at her once more... then our eyes meet... and I also hold her hand tightly... I know we can't kiss openly but just knowing we are together in this especial event, and we are holding hands so tightly... _This is more than a showy kiss... I don't need to kiss Santana to feel how much I love her..._

"And the finale..." the announcer raises his right hand and his index finger pointing to the sky... "Our Love fireworks... everyone lets enjoy our eyes to watch our extra beautiful fireworks..."

**Boom... boom... Boom... Boom...**

Continues swoosh of fireworks going up the sky... soo many and in sequence it lighten up the night sky... Red hearts dominating designs...

**Boom Boom Boom... Boom... boom... Boom... Boom...**

"Wahhhhh I love fireworks..." the glittering, sparkling, dazzling of fireworks mirror in my eyes... "Beautiful... soo beautiful..." then I can feel Santana let of of my hand... "Santana?" _why she's letting go?_

Santana then stand behind Brittany "Hmmmm..." She hugs her at the back... "I'm tired..."

**Badump-** my heart trembles and feels like it tickles as I can feel Santana's embrace and her body is against behind my back... I started to feel hot...

**Boom Boom Boom Boom... **

The sounds of the fireworks and the beautiful sight it gives to us, adding to that couples are kissing infront of us... _This moment is perfect..._

"Can you hear our song?" Santana tighten her embrace, she locked her arms to Brittany's torso...

Speechless of what she just did... I nod... nod... _Our song..._

Then Santana closes her eyes, feeling the moment and her embrace to Brittany... _It said I love you... love you... love you..._

_Again this moment is perfect…_

**Xxxx**

The event ended and the night getting soo late... they go home together with their friends... and they had a smile in their hearts... but then Santana is silent after that, she is tired and sleepy on their ride of the bus going home...

**Zzzzz**

**Lopez Residence**

Santana lazily go upstairs she really wants to sleep right away... she then open the door of her room and turn on the light... then close the door behind her...

"Where you've been?" Quintin is sitting on the chair near the study table... he is inside Santana's room...

Surprise... but she keep calm and not even looking at him "what are you doing here? This is my room, you're not allowed to come in here..." she then put her bag on the bed... and stand straight, now she face Quintin sitting on the chair…

"I've waited for you the whole evening... you did not came, to the restaurant where we supposed to meet up... I keep calling you're CP but you're not answering... why?"

"So a question is answered by another question..." she is really tired to argue "I forgot my CP in the school locker..." she did forget intentionally...

Quintin takes a deep breath... "okay... I understand..." he then stand-up and walks near to the girl he loves most "since it is Valentine 's Day will you give me a kiss?" then he stop infront, looks into Santana's beautiful sleepy face...

"You know I hate that kind of stuff..." right away she avoided standing near too Quintin and walks a little father standing near the study table...

Quintin is disheartened with that...

"You know what, I am very tired and soo sleepy, can you please leave me now... if you don't mind..."

He fists his hands... inhale then exhale... after that he smile... and loosen his fist hands... "Okay... but tomorrow we will go on a date since we missed our date this evening... okay?"

**Pauses...** Santana did not answer to that...

Smile... "Go to sleep now" he then turnaround, walk to the door and holds the doorknob... ready to go outside...

"Let's end this relationship..." Santana speak softly

Quintin eyes widen and his hands trembles... he grip the doorknob with soomuch force... letting his anger come out and focus it to the doorknob... "What do you mean?"

"I am..." Santana composing strength "I am inlove with someone else..."

Quintin slowly let go of the doorknob...

Sighs... "I'm sorry, but I can't pretend anymore... I'm tired of being with you, when all I want is to be with Brittany..."

Widen eyes again... "Brittany? The blond girl, you're friend?" he hastens and walks infront of Santana…

Without hesitation "Yes, I am inlove with her all this time... and she's the one I am with this whole evening..."

"Your just confused... Santana she is your friend, maybe you're bestfriend? And to begin with she is a girl, you're both girls... you can't do that?" he motion to holds Santana's hands

Santana pushes Quintin's hands away "I love her..."

"Hey..." he forcefully holds Santana's hand... "Like I said you're just confused, the bonding you had with her, fondness and happiness together... maybe it's just like that... but being inlove? That is out of the question..."

Sighs... "You should understand I..." cut statement

"Think of what might you're parents will do when they know about this? Are you ready to tell them you love a girl? Are you?"

That makes Santana realized... she did not answer...

"See even to me you can't answer... listen..." he now clasps his hands on Santana's face to look eyes to eyes with her...

Santana pulling Quintin's hands away from her face...

"Santana!" his voice loudens... this is the first time he yells at her...

Surprise by Quintin's yells to her...

"I'm sorry... if you will just listen to me, I will not yell at you... I'm sorry..." now he embraces the stunned girl infront of him... "We can still fix this, okay? We can still fix this..."

Santana not moving, her hands are lower... she is now thinking deep... _What about my parents?_

"We will go faraway... so far from this place... so far that you will forget Brittany... okay?" Quintin keep embracing Santana...

_What about my parents?... what about my parents... _

**Zzzzz**

Saturday morning... Brittany is with her Aunty helping for the weekly groceries...

Rings... rings... Leeroy calling...

_Why would he call?_ I press the answer button... "Hello?"

"Brittany? Thank God"

I can hear Leeroy's blurt out the word Thank God... "Yes why you call? And what's the matter?"

"Listen! You got to stop Santana! She is going away with Quintin... right now they are heading to the bus stop..."

**Badump-** trembles worries... Sadness and alarm feelings... mixed altogether...

"You can still stop her... I'll try a way to slow them, now come here if you really love my sister!" Leeroy then ends the call...

"No... Santana will go away... it can't be..." then I look at my aunty who's busy picking groceries items... "Aunty I'll explain later!" then I let go of the shopping cart and dash my way out of the supermarket...

"Sweetness where are you going? If you're going somewhere, at least bring the umbrella... sweetness"

"I'm fine aunty..." then I run as fast as i can...

**Zzzzzz**

**So it's You**

**_When it is like a sad ending…_**

Watching the bus from the other side of the street… I can see through the window the image of the person, the reason why I am here… I will stop that person from going away…

The traffic light is still green… the cars are passing fast… I want to run across the street but for sure I am rushing my death if I do that… I run through the sidewalk… running a fast pace trying to cope the speed of the bus…

"huh! Huh!" catching my breathing... "Stop!" I shout as loud as I can….

But the bus driver can't hear me… I can't run anymore… so I stop my feet from running… heavy breathing… I watch the bus; it is so far away now…

"Too late…. Too late…" I talking to myself… walk slowly… forward… "Too late…" my hands are down, looking ahead... every now and then cars are passing... but the bus is no longer can be seen...

Then the rain starts to fall… big raindrops are falling… continuously… slowly draining my body into coldness… but my face is warm…

I can't bare the regrets in my heart…. So I sit on my heels at the sidewalk… and I cry…. "I love you… can you hear me now?… I love you…." I weep…

The pouring rain stops hitting my head... and then this pair of sandals again... _Am I dreaming?_ Sniffles... I rub my eyes; clearing my tears and look above to see the person I wish so hard to see is… _Please..._ _please let it be..._ "Santana..." I speak softly her name as really Santana's beautiful face I can see right now... _Oh My God..._ I unconsciously cover my two hands and cry soo hard... _I can't believe she is standing infront of me, how many times did this happen, I never knew this kind of moment is the most important moment of my life... _

"Hey..." Santana then squat infront of Brittany, she is still holding the white umbrella keeping them from getting wet under the rain...

Sniffles... "You break my heart soomuch... I thought I will not see you again" sniffles

Santana pauses momentarily... "Who said I will leave you?" kindness and love can be traced in her voice

"Because you're going away with Quintin... you're long timed bf" sniffles... now I am looking downward...

"well I never thought of that, going with him... why would I go somewhere else when I know my heart belongs here... with you" blushes...

"Huh?" my crying stops hearing that... "Did I hear you right?" supposedly I'm the one who should confess my feelings...

"You heard me right... and you knew I hate repeating my statement..." pout, the truth she is shy saying it again...

Now the people who pass by looking at them... especially Brittany is crying awhile ago... they are creating a scene...

"Come on" Santana stand up first then she offers her hand to Brittany…

Shyness... awkwardness to know that Santana loves me also... I hesitate...

"You know what..." she seriously looks straight into Brittany's eyes that is looking above to her... "I thought you're the one who needs me around... but just then when I tried to get separated to you; I just realized I'm the one who needs you more..." smiles... "I'm the one who's been inlove with the second time we met... that night at the sweet shop..."

**_That night at the sweet shop... that night she bought the cake she like soomuch... _**

"Then I keep thinking maybe I just want to help you, yeah sure it does something like that... but when I knew you more... hmmm you made me fall inlove with you without realizing it..."

I am speechless...

Santana then offer again her hand to Brittany... "Say Brittany, can you be my gf?" eyes to eyes...

**This moment...**

I don't know... but hearing it I am so blissful... I cant answer Santana with words but actions speaks louder than words right?... Smile... and I accepted her hand and help me stand-up...

"Hey I just heard you said you love me, you said it many times... so I am not rejected right?" she wants to make sure they are officially together...

I nod... Nod... Nod... blushes... _Geez I am soo shy... I've waited for this moment... ahhh no no... i've dream of this moment and now I am soo speechles... _

"What's the nod nod? I want a YES... can you say yes?"

"Hmmm" _geez... I can't understand my feelings... so happy and yet so shy..._ I nod nod...

Sighs... "Whatever..." then Santana let go of the Umbrella, then pulls Brittany closer to her... she embraces the very shy blond girl... "You're my gf now ok?"

I embrace Santana in return... "Yes..." finally I said it...

They are embracing amidst the traffic and busy street...

"Can I kiss you?" Santana still embracing Brittany, she really wants to kiss her…

"No!" embarrassing we are in the sidewalk and many people are watching us...

Protesting... "Haven't you said you love me? And you're my gf now"

"Geez... yes but look around..." shyness blushes... "Can we do it later..." sweet plead

"Ahhh God you're soo cute..." chuckles... "Let's go?"

They parted they're embrace...

"Okay..." _did I just said can we do it later? Embarrassing..._

Santana holds Brittany's hand... "To my house? To your house?"

"Geez Santana... can we go somewhere else, like a coffee shop first or a sweet shop first?"

"Okay fine..." then she walks first and as usual Brittany following her... "You know what you can drink coffee inside the house, instead going somewhere else..."

"Uhmmm" to think of it… "Well... okay..." getting red...

"Then we can dry our clothes or change new once... okay? I don't like us to get cold or worse fever..."

"Okay..." I know, I am anticipating again... but whatever... at least now I am surely sureness we are finally able to admit we love each other...

_Santana you will always be my bestfriend and also the person I want to spend the rest of my days and lifetime... _

**_My story ends here... I hope you like my story though the ending is simple... and thank you to all who comments, follows and favorites... and to all who keep reading till end, I am hoping i entertained and made you're reading enjoyable... and anything..._**


End file.
